Take me to church
by White Tigresss
Summary: Alison's conservative views on love and life are clashed when she meets Emily Fields, a brooding woman with a dark past. EMISON AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. It's short, I know. But better things are to come. I MISSED YOU ALL, MY INCREDIBLE READERS!**

* * *

 _Thrust_

He panted, reaching deep inside of her, filling her in ways that only he could. She tries to feel good. But it doesn't.

 _Thrust_

He groans. She closes her eyes, remembering the qualities of the man pushing into her. He was handsome: his dark brown hair was perfectly combed, his nose was sharp, and the wrinkles on his forehead only added to his charm. He wasn't remarkably tall or lean, but there are enough thin lines of muscle for him to be manly. He stared at her body, his brown eyes taking in her each feature – especially her breasts.

 _Thrust_

He was rich, he took care of her. He was always polite to other people and he got along well with her parents. He bought her a car and all the clothes she wanted. He gave her a huge diamond ring. The least she could do was bear his child.

 _Thrust_

He grunted and released a warm liquid into her. She should've been in bliss. But she felt disgusted. It hurt and all she wanted right now was to shower, but he wouldn't allow her. He believes that his "seed" should remain at least half an hour inside of her. During that time, she wasn't allowed to move.

He gave her one last kiss and pulled away, putting on a robe as he picked one of his Freud books. He always loved to read a book after he was finished – a habit she couldn't understand. Wasn't he supposed to hold her and tell her that he loved her? He's given everything to her, she shouldn't complain. Maybe, just maybe, if she performed better, he would show more affection.

"Are you on that time of the month?" He asked without glancing away from his book. Lately, he has been keeping tabs on her menstrual cycle because they decided to have their first child. After all, they've been married for five years and their parents have been asking already. Also, he was 36, which means that he should've had his first baby already. But he didn't, because he decided to wait for somebody like her.

"Today is the most fertile day," To be honest, she was keeping tabs on her cycles as well because she wanted to have a child as much as he did. She became a teacher because she loved children. She volunteered as a soccer coach because it made her happy to see a bunch of kids running around. Having a baby was the one thing missing for her to be a complete woman. She would be married to a good man, have a happy family, and be faithful to God. That's why she prayed every night for Him to bless them with a child of their own. But, apparently, God was testing their faith.

"You said the same thing last month," He argued, still focused on his book, "Maybe you should try to be a little more into it, Alison."

Tears gathered in the corner of Alison's blue eyes. She wrapped the sheets around her naked body, suddenly feeling vulnerable. She turned away, her wavy blonde hair falling onto her face, shielding her from his gaze, even if he was still reading the book.

"I'm trying, Elliott. It's just… uncomfortable sometimes," Alison didn't want to tell him that he had hurt her on occasion, but it's happened often. More than often, actually.

Elliott finally tore his eyes away from his book and looked at her, "I know, love. We'll keep trying. It's just that I want a baby so bad!"

"Me too," Alison smiled, picturing her life: Mr. and Mrs. Rollins and their kids, an older boy and a younger sister and maybe a dog after. The scenario was perfect. Her life would be perfect. She would just have to wait a little longer until her happily ever after.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Alison and Elliott went to church. Going to church has always been a part of Ali's routine. Her mom used to take her on her chest when she was barely a baby. She could remember going to church in the morning and a picnic with her parents and her brother, Jason, later. Alison knew by head all the songs and most verses from the Bible. When she grew up, Alison volunteered for teaching girls how to play soccer. Under the pastor's watch, of course. And now, as a married woman ready to begin a family, Alison still went to church. Elliot, of course, was a Christian man as well. In fact, they met at a church event, which means that this church was a special place for the them.

"Alison, my dear, here you are!" Her parents, Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis, walked to the pew where she sat with Elliot. Even though she had left her home, Alison always met her parents at church and they seldom had lunch together afterward, "Good to see you too, Elliot."

"It's always a pleasure, Mrs. D!" In spite of their age gap of eleven years, her parents have been supportive of their relationship. In fact, the whole Rosewood community has.

They stopped chattering when they heard the pastor's voice, always clear and soft. Alison, as many Christians, respected the pastor's words and would not speak until allowed so. When Mr. Smith preached, no one dared to talk. The prayers began and Alison automatically mouthed the words. Her mind was in her personal litany.

"God, please, give me a child," She had been asking for this for at least six months, but it seemed that God was setting up a challenge for her and Elliott. Even though they were having sex on her fertile days with no protection, she hasn't got pregnant. But Alison trusted God. He knew what He was doing.

Then, Smith began to preach about the importance of family and how it was the base of modern society. Alison smiled and slid her hand into Elliott's, twining their finger. She gave him a light squeeze and he looked back at her and grinned. Yes, they understood the meaning of family. That's why they wanted to desperately have one.

"And, now, I must say something, my friends!" Smith shifted to another subject, "We, as Christians, cannot and must not stand and watch as our country treats homosexuality as if it was a normal thing. It isn't! God made the man and the woman, Adam and Eve," Though Alison didn't have a concrete view on homosexuality, she could not understand what drove a woman to be attracted to another woman. They were bound to miss something. After all, a woman couldn't offer the same love and protection that a man could. The same thing goes for gay men. No man could offer the same delicacy that a woman could. To make matters worse, homosexual couples couldn't conceive children. If they cannot reproduce, what's the point of their relationship at all? But Rosewood was a small town and no one was gay in there. Thank God, because Alison wouldn't know how to react. On the other hand, her parents and Elliott would despise someone like that.

"And, as Christians, how should we solve the problem?" A voice Alison had never heard broke the silence. She turned her head and watched as a woman rose from her pew as if she would dare to defy the pastor. Alison had never seen her, yet she looked so familiar. She was tall and slim, her hair was black, long, and wavy and her eyes were as hard as an oak. She was beautiful, Ali concluded, but there was something dark about her.

Mr. Smith seemed taken aback by the sudden question, but he cleared his throat and answered, "We should spread the word of Jesus, teach our kids what is right and what is wrong, and pray for the adults. God has shown us so many times that there is a way out of homosexuality."

The woman clenched her fists, "So, you think we should get rid of homosexuality, right? That means we have to kill them!"

The people sitting in those pews gasped in horror. Alison sat in shock as she tried to take in what that woman just said. Her mother blinked wildly as if trying to grasp the meaning of those words, and her father flushed in anger. Elliott's jaw hardened.

Another woman, who was sitting right beside the one who stood up, tugged the brunette's sleeve. It was Pam Fields, a woman who worked as a secretary for Rosewood PD. The other woman looked strikingly similar to her, albeit younger and taller. Alison guessed that must be her daughter,"Emily, this isn't the place-"

"As Christians, we do not support murder of any kind," The pastor tried to explain, "But we also have to fight against sin."

"You fucking hypocrite!" Emily (that's her name, Alison guessed) spat, "You're saying we should get rid of gays, but you don't want to compromise with the blood on your hands!" She burst out of the church with Mrs. Fields following her shortly. The suffocating feeling of shock faded, but the pastor ended his preach.

"Poor Mrs. Fields," Her mother pitied.

"Well, she better control her daughter's tongue," Her father's neck was still red with anger.

"That woman seems quite disturbed," Elliot commented and squeezed her hand, "I don't want you anywhere near her."

"I don't even know her," Alison replied absentmindedly. Whoever that Emily was, she had caught her attention.


	2. Chapter 2, part 1

**Hey, guys! So, this chapter was getting long, very long, so I decided to split it. Hope you enjoy! Also, to the guest who asked, yes, they're going to have sex eventually, lol. Also, should I get Twitter?**

* * *

Alison walked into the teacher's room, thinking about the topics of her classes. Maybe she could talk about Charles Dickens – he was her favorite author as well. Or maybe she'll have an open class where they'll discuss their favorite books and – oh, she doesn't know!

Then, she spotted Ezra organizing his classes. Ezra – aka Mr. Fitz – was an English teacher as well and a friend of hers from Church. He had wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and the literature guy kind of charm. He always long-sleeved shirts – and somehow that made him more attractive. When they were younger, people in Rosewood thought he and Ali would get together someday, even though there wasn't any interest from both parties. They were good enough being book buddies to each other. And then Elliott came and Ezra married a woman named Nicole, who was out of the country most of the time on church missions.

"Hey, Ezra!" She greeted casually.

"Hey, Ali! How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

He grinned, "I can't be possibly happier!"

Alison laughed at his childish grin, "Why?"

"Nicole is pregnant! We're having a baby!" Alison forced a smile while her insides bubbled in jealousy. Nicole was pregnant. Nicole, who was barely in town to have sex with Ezra (not that she wanted to picture that, ugh!). While she had been trying for at least six months, Nicole could do it in the blink of an eye. There's something terribly wrong with her body.

"Congratulations!" She hoped her squeak didn't sound fake, but Ezra was too heels over head to notice.

"Thanks! We weren't even expecting it when-"

"You weren't expecting what, Ezra?" Jenna's voice echoed through the room as her cane hit the floor tiles. Jenna was Ali's childhood friend and the headmistress of Rosewood High. She lost her sight when her delinquent of a half-brother – named Toby – threw a firecracker into the garage she was into. Since then, Jenna always used a steel cane to help her daily. Immediately after, Sydney came in. She was another friend of Ali's and was always helping Jenna. Currently, she held the title of Jenna's assistance and Rosewood High's swim coach.

"Nicole's pregnant, Jenna! I'm gonna be a father!"

Jenna and Sydney smiled along with the rest of the teacher's body, who suddenly became aware of the conversation after Jenna's arrival. One thing about Jenna is that she liked everybody to pay attention to what she would say because she didn't like to repeat it afterward. Also, she had an enhanced hearing, which made her aware of anyone who wasn't paying attention to her presence in the room.

"Congratulations, Ezra! I'm sure you will be a good father!" Jenna spoke.

"It's good that you'll get more time with your family," Alison commented.

"Actually, Nicole wants to go back to traveling as soon as the baby has six months or so," Ezra replied, "She loves to travel."

Alison tried to picture herself leaving her six-months-old baby behind to travel for charity. She couldn't, "But family comes first."

"It will be good for the baby. You'll teach him how to be independent," Sydney cut in.

Before they could continue their conversation, somebody else stepped into the room. Alison looked at the door and swore that was a mistake. Emily – the woman from yesterday – was standing there with a "Go Sharks" jacket and a bored look. She must've got lost in the school or something.

Well, Alison was wrong, because Sydney turned around as well and her eyes widened in recognition, "Emily! Come in!"

Emily stepped in uncomfortably, being shred by the other teachers' hateful glances. Most of them were in the church when she had stood up to the pastor and those who weren't probably have heard the story as well.

"What is she doing here?" Alison heard a few whispers that voiced the same question she had on mind.

"Everybody silent!" Jenna ordered and the ushered voices faded respectfully, "As you know, I have been blind for most of my life. Although I usually deal with it well, I've been demanding Sydney more and more to help me. As I don't want her to have too many things to do, I decided to hire a new swim coach. Sydney knew Emily Fields and recommended her work. So, today is her first day as Rosewood High's swim coach."

"She was the woman who confronted the pastor yesterday!"

"I heard she just came back and is living with her mother. She should get married soon."

"I don't know what she's doing here!"

Too many whispers. Alison didn't know what to think or how to react, so she looked at Sydney, who was watching Emily carefully. Emily just shrugged nonchalantly. In a closer look, Alison realized that Emily did have the body of a swimmer: she had strong arms, long legs, and broad shoulders. But the hardness in Emily's eyes hadn't softened. In fact, they were colder than before. Why does it look like this woman has gone through unbearable pain? Why doesn't she want to fit in here? Why did she come back?

So many questions.

Alison was left to wonder when Emily left the room.

* * *

Dinner was almost ready when Alison heard Elliott's car pulling into the driveway. She got her hair back in place and scrambled to the door to welcome in her husband. He opened the door and smiled when he saw her. She smiled in return and fidgeted with the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Elliott's lips were rough and dry and grabbed her waist a little too strong. He was a man, after all.

"How was your day?" She pulled away and asked.

"Rough," He replied, leaving his suitcase on the couch next to them, "Dealing with a patient with a bad case of depression."

"I understand," Alison nodded, even though she thought Elliott's psychiatric stuff to be tedious. However, she needed to show interest because, after all, he was her husband.

"Dinner smells nice," He gave her a rare compliment whilst gathering his files. Elliott had the habit of studying before dinner because his mind was "still fresh" in the cases he dealt with today. Alison didn't complain about it, as Elliott's job gave them a most comfortable life. But, sometimes, she wished he would just go to the kitchen and help her cook or at least be there so they could talk about random things. Well, her father never gave her mother this kind of attention as well, so Alison might just be wishful thinking.

She went back to the kitchen, finished cooking, and set the table. Then, Alison called him so they could dine together like husband and wife. As always, their meal was silent aside from the clattering of cutlery. Elliott was one man that liked to appreciate his food while eating. Even so, Alison thought of interesting things to say so she could get his attention.

"So… guess who showed up at school today?"

"Who?"

"Emily. That woman who challenged Mr. Smith yesterday."

Elliott seemed genuinely interested. She had caught his attention, "My goodness. What was she doing in there?"

"Well, she's gonna be Rosewood High's new swim coach."

"What?" Elliott almost choked on his water, "They'll allow this woman be a swim coach?!"

"Jenna told us that she needs Sydney as a full-time assistant, which means that Sydney won't be able to coach anymore. Then, she gave Emily a recommendation and Jenna hired her."

Elliott laughed bitterly, "If Jenna is too sick to carry out her functions, she should just retire already. She's out of her mind. Who knows what crazy ideas Emily will give to the kids? Two months from now and they'll be completely disregarding their parents!"

Alison stared in shock, "Elliott, Jenna is perfectly fine! And I'm pretty sure Sydney wouldn't recommend her out of nowhere."

"She was offensive to Mr. Smith, Ali. She had no respect for the church!"

"I know! But that doesn't mean that she's a bad swim coach or a bad person for a fact. She might just be going through a difficult time," Alison remembered Emily's eyes and how much pain, how much sorrow they carried, and it made her flinch.

Elliott stretched his hand across the table and grabbed hers, "Alison, my dear, you are so pure that you can't see evil in people, even when it's blatantly clear in front of you. This woman is up to no good."

Alison could've agreed that Emily was a dark person, but something in her heart told her Emily wasn't evil.

* * *

"Shit, it's going to rain," Alison checks the weather on her phone and buttons her red coat all the way up. Elliott didn't like this coat: he claimed that this shade of red was "too sensual" and that she would make "all the wrong kinds of men" stare at her inappropriately. Alison ignored him on this: she loved the coat and she loved the color, but she still didn't want to pick up a fight over something so petty. Therefore, Alison only wore this coat when she knew Elliott would be home late. This was one of these days, as Elliott would go out with his friends to watch a football game. It was an opportunity Alison wouldn't miss.

Before she left the house, she picked up her purple umbrella and shoved it into her purse. Then, she entered her black Prius and raced to school as she was late. God forgive her for breaking the speed limit two or three times. Luckily, she arrived in time to leave her things at the teacher's room and go to class. Today her students will have the opportunity to talk about whatever books they liked. But only because she was late (almost).

Alison had just placed her purse on the table when Emily walked into the teacher's room, her dark eyes and cold attitude unchangeable.

"Morning, Emily," She greeted, hoping she could draw a reaction or a response from the other woman. Anything. But Emily just stared at her like she was black void of emotions and left the room.

"Honestly, I don't know why you bother" Ezra appeared by the door as soon as Emily left, "You've been giving her 'good morning' since she's arrived, but she just ignores you."

"It's only her second week, Ezra. She might be shy."

"She's been avoiding us like the plague, Ali."

"But we'll break through her walls," Alison spoke with such conviction that she even surprised herself. Why was getting close to Emily so important to her? "I mean, she's gonna see us every day. She'll have to say something eventually."

"Alison," He walked to her, his eyes full of affection, "You have a good heart, but most of us are not so open. Some of the teachers hate Emily already and she probably hates us because of this. She'll probably stay here for some time and then move somewhere else."

Alison bit her lip. She knew Ezra had a point, but she was intrigued by the other woman – more than she thought she would be, "You're right, Ezra."

He smiled, "By the way, can you cover for me in detention? Nicole's going to the doctor and I wanna go with her."

"Sure, no problem!" Then Alison looked at the clock and realized that she was late… again, "I gotta go, Ezra! Good luck with Nicole!"

* * *

Emily put on her hoodie and walked to her bike, cursing herself for not bringing an umbrella or a rain coat. It was raining heavily and Emily would have to ride home under the deluge. She let her mother use the car because Emily wouldn't have her walking home from the police station while she drove comfortably from school to home. Her mother deserved that luxury. Well, she could stay and wait until the rain was gone, but Emily couldn't take any more second in that school. The air was too suffocating and it made her dizzy.

She'd been judged even before she was introduced as the new swim coach. Emily knew the things she said at the church were outrageous for a conservative town, but she didn't know how to live in a world where tolerance didn't exist. Maybe it was easier in Houston, where gay people weren't so demonized. All of her friends were gay as well and they lived pretty normal lives. They worked, they kissed their girlfriends in public and they paid the bills like any other citizen would. Yes, it was easier in Houston, at least until the-

No, Emily wouldn't let herself think about that.

She removed the chains and get on her bike, making her way out of the parking lot to get home faster. Emily had barely left the school when a car cut her off and she had to use her brakes. But the sudden halt and the wet blacktop made Emily lose her balance and crash into the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled as the other driver left the scene without even glancing at the rearview.

That's when Emily felt a sting on her elbow and on the palm of her hand. She was bleeding. Her left leg was hurting a lot as well because her bike had fallen over it. She pushed the bike off her body and checked its gear. That's when Emily realized she had a flat tire, probably caused by a sharp little stone from the asphalt. She hissed. There was no way she could go home without a bike under this rain.

"You stupid idiot!" Emily lied on the street, no longer carrying about the rain coming from the sky, "You stupid idiot! You can't even ride a bike home, let alone save a life!"

You can't save a life. Emily couldn't.

The life she always wanted had been in her hands, but it slipped away. It slipped away, and so did all the happiness, all the hope, and all the will. She can't even go home, let alone save a life. Emily cries.

She only realizes it's not raining on her face upon hearing the sound of water droplets hitting the nylon of a foreign umbrella. Emily looks up, tears still down her face, and finds a woman in a red coat shielding her from the rain. Emily recognizes the blonde curls and the blue eyes: it's the teacher that always says "good morning" to hers. Alison. Emily had never talked to her because she believed Alison was greeting her out of pity. But, now, her brown eyes shine with gratitude.

"I saw that car cutting you off. Are you hurt?" Alison knelt to inspect her closer.

"I'm fine," Emily wiped her tears and swallowed hard, "I've got a flat tire and I can't ride home."

"It's okay, I can give you a ride," The blonde offered her a helping hand that Emily reluctantly accepted, allowing Alison to pull her back to her feet again.

Emily twitched her fingers, "Y-You don't have to..."

Alison placed a comforting hand on her forearm and smiled, "I can't leave you alone in the rain like that."

Emily dragged her bike to Alison's car. This was the first time someone genuinely cared for her in Rosewood.

* * *

Alison walked Emily to her car, moving slowly because the other woman was apparently limping. Ali swears she saw a hint of jealousy in Emily's eyes as they got closer to her black Prius. Alison hadn't wanted to judge because she knew there were more than a thousand reasons for people to use bicycles instead of cars. Yet, she couldn't help but think of the possibility that Emily's reason is that she can't afford a car. Surprisingly, that makes Alison feel embarrassed because her car was a gift – a privilege.

Quietly, she opened the door for Emily, who nodded shyly. Then, Alison put the bike inside her trunk, closed her umbrella, and entered the car. She eyed Emily intently, looking for signs of bleeding or trauma. Inadvertently, her eyes fell to Emily's lips, currently dry and cold. She realized that Emily was shivering as well because of the rain. Alison turned on the heating and watched as Emily rubbed her arms in a pointless attempt to produce heat. Then, before she could even realize what she was doing, Alison slid out her red coat and hung it on Emily's shoulder. She mentally kicked herself because of the gesture. It was overzealous and offering a coat was a man's thing. Emily could think she was actually hitting on her. Which she isn't.

But Emily just hugged the coat around her body, her eyes wide and empty as if in another world.

* * *

 _"Oh, hey Maya!" Emily smiled as she walked to her friend. She and Maya had a movie night in her room and she had told the other woman to wait for her after practice. However, Emily's coach decided she needed a few more laps and she ran late. Emily thought Maya had gone home already, but it warmed her heart to know that Maya had waited for her, "I'm sorry! Practice ran late!"_

 _"It's okay," Maya grinned, "I put on my phones and listened to music while I played my imaginary bass guitar."_

 _They both laughed. Maya St. Germain was a Music student whom Emily met at a college party. They immediately hit off and have been friends ever since – only that Emily had started to feel a little different about the other woman. She loved Maya's black curls, her smile, the way her finger's touched her guitars. Maya played in a jazz band and was very serious about it. That was probably what Emily admired the most about her._

 _"I hope I didn't make you wait for too long," Emily rubbed the back of her wet head._

 _Maya wrapped her arms around Emily and guided her to the door, "It was definitely worth the wait."_

 _Emily blushed when she thought of innuendos and Maya snuggled closer to her side. When they reached the exit, Emily realizing that it was raining._

 _"Shit, I forgot my umbrella," She looked through her backpack for anything that she could use to protect herself from the rain._

 _"Hey, you're fine," Maya slid out her leather jacket and put it on Emily's shoulder._

 _She blushed hard, "M-Maya, w-what about you?"_

 _"I'll be fine," The musician opened her umbrella, "My umbrella will keep us dry and you won't catch pneumonia."_

 _Emily smiled like never before._

* * *

"Emily? Are you okay?" Emily came back to reality as Alison shook her arm, "Did you hurt your head or something?"

"I'm alright," She shook her head, "Y-You d-don't have to do this," Emily nodded to the red coat over her shoulders.

"I'll be fine," Alison bit her lips and darted her eyes away from the brunette as she turned on the heating, "My car will keep us warm and you won't catch pneumonia."

Emily's eyes widened at the coincidence. No, there's no way, it's just her head messing with her. Alison couldn't have known about that one conversation she had with Maya. For all Emily knew, Alison probably has lived her whole life in Rosewood, only going as far as Philly or, maybe, New York. And Maya wouldn't hang out with a woman like Alison – they were just too different. So, why…? No, she was just overthinking. Just take the coat and shut up. This changes nothing. But this coat is so warm and it smells so good…

* * *

"We're here, Emily," Alison pulled into the driveway of her "new" home, where military flags still hung from the windows.

But wait - "How did you know where I live?"

"I saw you at the church once," Alison told. So, she had seen her arguing with the pastor – or whatever he's called – as well, "You were with Mrs. Fields, so I figured she was your mom. Rosewood is such a small town."

"Do you know my mother?"

"I've talked to her a few times, but we aren't close," Alison opened the door and her umbrella and left the car to retrieve Emily's bike. Then, she opened Emily's door and took her to the front porch.

"Thank you, Alis-"

"Emily, oh my God, are you alright?!" The door swung open and her mother appeared, "Why didn't you call me? Look at this rain!"

Emily looked away in embarrassment, "Alison drove me, Mom,"

"Thank you for this, Alison!" Her mom smiled nicely and Emily figured she was up to something.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Fields! I just wanted to make sure that Emily was alright after the accident-"

"Accident? What accident?!" Her mother eyed Emily up and down three times until she found a bloody elbow and a cut on her hand.

"It's nothing, Mom!" Emily quickly tranquilized, "A car cut me off and I fell."

"Emily, you gotta be more careful-"

"Mom, please, let's not do this here!" Emily glanced uncomfortably at Alison and her mother cleared her throat.

"So, Alison," She turned her attention back to the blonde teacher, "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's the least I can do after you helped my daughter."

"Mom!"

"It'd be a pleasure," Alison nodded, her mother smiled, and Emily just wanted to lock herself in her bedroom and forget about this whole afternoon.


	3. Chapter 2, part 2

**Hey guys! This is for the guest who asked if I could post a chapter on her birthday. Happy Birthday! (though I guess I might be late for the party, lol). Also, don't forget to follow me on Twitter! I'm WhiteTigresss: twitter tigresss_white (don't forget to erase the spaces before and after the dot).**

* * *

Emily pulled on a pair of leggings and a plain white T-shirt and walked to the stairs. As she came down, she realized that her mother was already setting the table. That's when she heard a noise she had missed: her mother's laugh. Pam Fields wasn't depressed, but the death of Emily's dad was hard on her. For a moment, Emily thought that she'd have to take care of her mother. But Pam was a proud woman, so she refused. She decided to go back to Rosewood, her hometown and where most of her friends lived. Though Emily hated the town, she did have to admit that moving back did wonders for her mother. Now, the roles are-

"The chicken looks lovely, Mrs. Fields!" Alison respectful tone echoed through the room and Emily tiptoed to the next step, hoping to catch more of their interaction.

Her mother laughed again, "Stop praising me, Alison! You'll make me feel like the best cook in the world!"

"But you are! The girls in the soccer team love it when you make them snacks!" Soccer team? Emily's never heard of it in Rosewood High. What are they talking about?

"You're not so bad yourself, Alison! Those mashed potatoes are to die for!"

The blonde just laughed and it was rich, peaceful and melodious. Emily couldn't find other words to describe it.

"Let's say we have complementary skills."

"I'd love to cook again with you, Alison," Pam offered, the joy in her eyes making Emily remember of another moment, another rare smile from her mother.

"We definitely will," Emily heard Alison answer, but she was too lost in herself to follow the conversation.

 _"Hey, Mom!" Emily said as Pam appeared on the doorstep. It was the first Christmas after her father had passed away in a bomb attack in Afghanistan. Emily knows her mother has been through a hard time and that Christmas was always a special time of the year for her family. Wayne would always come home for the holiday. But now he wasn't. He was never coming back. So, Emily decided to stay at her mother's and make Christmas for them a little more bearable. Honestly, the only thing pulling her through is Maya._

 _Maya. A best friend who blossomed into a lover after her dad died. Though Maya didn't want to take advantage of the state she was in, they couldn't help but fall in love with each other. It was only natural. And seeing Maya is bringing hope back to Emily, so she'd never deem it as a bad thing. On the other hand, Maya had family in California. Therefore, when Emily told Maya of her plans, she thought she would spend Christmas away from her girlfriend. But Maya surprised her once again. She told Emily that family came first. And Emily was her family._

 _And there they were, at Pam's doorstep, hoping she wouldn't find it so awkward to meet her daughter's girlfriend in that situation._

 _"Emily! I missed you so much, sweetie!" Her mother hugged her and Emily returned her embrace. The way her mother held her, though, told Emily a few things about loss. It hits you hard. It is unexpected. It teaches us what love really is._

 _"Me too, Mom!" She pulled away and glanced at Maya, "This is Maya, my girlfriend. She studies Music at Houston University."_

 _Much to Emily's relief, her mother offered her hand, "Nice to meet you, Maya!"_

 _Maya grinned back, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fields. Emily always talks about you!"_

 _"I bet she tells you I'm a nosy mother!" Pam smirked and Emily rolled her eyes._

 _"Yes, but she also told me your turkey is incredible!" Maya charmed, making Pam laugh._

 _"Well, I hope you're willing to eat it tonight because that's what we'll have for dinner!"_

 _"Can't wait to prove it!" Maya grinned, retrieving a red wine from her bag, "I hope it goes well with this wine."_

 _"You've got a good taste in wines," Her mother approved._

 _"Thank you, Mrs. Fields!"_

 _"Now, come in, you two! I don't want you to freeze outside!" Pam stepped out of the doorway, allowing Maya to come in. Emily tried to follow her inside, but her mother grabbed her arm._

 _"I already like her, Emily," Pam said, "She seems to genuinely care for you. Not everyone would spend Christmas with her recently-widowed mother-in-law."_

 _"I wasn't going to bring her because she has family in California," Emily confessed, "But she insisted."_

 _"Good. You need a woman who can take care of you and push you."_

 _"Are you saying that I can't take care of myself, Mom?"_

 _"No, sweetheart," Pam's eyes shone with love, "You like taking care of people you love, Emily. But, sometimes, it's you who needs the attention. Maya seems to know that."_

 _Emily nodded, "She does, Mom. She does."_

"Emily! There you are!" Her mom caught her at the stairs, making Emily color because she was being so obvious, "Come here! Dinner is almost ready! Alison just showed me a wonderful mashed potatoes recipe!"

Emily reluctantly walked downstairs. She doesn't want to eat Alison's mashed potatoes. She doesn't want a nice dinner. All she wants is her life back, like her first Christmas Eve with Maya.

* * *

The women held hands as Pam and Alison prayed and Emily tried to replicate the words. Since she went to university, she rarely prayed before meals or did anything remotely religious. At most, she'd go to church with her mother on Christmas, but only when Pam still lived in Texas. Now, in spite of her Catholic education, Emily couldn't remember the words of a simple prayer.

Finally, they said 'Amen' and Emily was allowed to eat. She got herself a nice chicken slice and some carrots and put down her plate to pour some juice into her glass.

"Do you want some mashed potatoes?" Alison asked, making Emily bite her lip. She didn't know what to answer. Pam gave Emily a pointed look, reminding her that good manners oblige her to accept the dish.

"Yes, please," Emily tried to sound polite enough, but she didn't want to try Alison's mashed potatoes. Then, Emily was reminded that she should at least take a bite. Well, at least those mashed potatoes looked consistent, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Alison winked playfully, making Emily glow without a reason. Whatever, she can just eat and excuse herself. The chicken breast and the carrots are lovely as always – Emily knows her mom's food by heart – and now is the time for the mashed potatoes. And they didn't taste bad. Actually, they were very good and creamy and they gave a different texture to the chicken.

"So, Alison," Her mother just had to say something before the table got too quiet, "How is your family?"

Alison chewed on her food and answered, "They're doing well Mrs. Fields! They're really excited about the horse raising thing."

Oh, so Alison's family raised horses? No wonder she was so rich!

"I've heard your husband raises horses as well," Her mother commented.

Alison frowned a little, "His family does, actually. Elliott is not involved with the farm, unfortunately."

"Oh, I see," Pam took a sip of her orange juice, "And how are you two, by the way?"

"It's been amazing, Mrs. Fields," Alison gushes, making Emily's stomach flip. She remembers how it was to act like a fool every time Maya was around. She remembers how she told her friends how her first date with Maya went and there were still butterflies in her stomach. But, mostly, she remembers the easiness of being in love and how it was ripped apart from her, "We plan to have a baby soon!"

A baby? Emily clenches around her fork. Maya wanted to have kids as well.

"That's great, Alison! I think you'll be a great mom!" Her mother said and Emily couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Seems like you've had it easy, huh?" She doesn't mean to be so offensive, but she is, though Emily is not mad at Alison. She's mad at the world, mad at a God she's not even sure it exists. But, mostly, she's mad at herself.

Her mother kicks Emily's ankle under the table, but she's too numb to feel the jolt. Alison just stares at her dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got a good family, a nice marriage and you have plans for a kid. Life has been easy for you."

Alison shifted uncomfortably on her chair and Emily felt like she had inadvertently hit a nerve, "I'm sorry if I gave you such impression."

The apology took Emily off her guard. She expected Alison to be angry, to call her names. But the blonde just stared at her and continued.

"I've been blessed with things many people doesn't have. But that doesn't mean my life was easy," Ali's eyes hypnotized her and Emily drowned in that clear shade of blue, "My brother tried to kill me when I was fifteen and then he killed himself. I still carry the mark of his attempt. When I was seventeen, my friend Shana was killed by a robber," That part stabbed Emily right on the chest.

"I know nothing about you, Emily," Alison's eyes teared up, "I don't know about the things you've been through and I can't judge you. But every person has a dragon to kill. So did I."

Emily tried to articulate an answer, but the blonde's words stunned. Upon getting no answer, Alison looked away and wiped the tears from her eyes, making Emily feel horrible.

"Can you please help me with the dishes, Alison?" Her mother spoke to break that uncomfortable silence.

"Sure." Alison left the table as Emily just stared blankly at her plate.

* * *

After helping Mrs. Fields with the dishes, Alison picked her purse and sashayed to the door with the intent of leaving. Her argument with Emily made her feel so annoyed. Who does that woman think she is by judging Alison from her looks? She should've just listened to Ezra. Emily hates them and there's nothing she could do to change it. But what affected her the most was that she remembered that she was still useless as a wife. Six months trying and Alison wasn't able to bear a child for her husband, yet everyone thinks her life is so perfect.

Emily is sitting on the couch twitching her hands, but Alison is too in a hurry to notice. "Goodnight, Emily," Alison said as she crossed the living room.

"Alison, wait!" Emily's voice made her stop in her tracks, even though Alison knows she should just go home and forget about the whole evening.

"What is it this time?!" She turned around and snapped.

"I'm sorry for what I said during dinner," Emily's apology surprised her because she wasn't expecting one. She thought Emily hated her, "I've been awful."

Alison doesn't know why, but she takes a step forward, "We've all been hurt, Emily. But you seem so mad and angry about something and nobody knows why. Because you won't let anyone reach out for you."

Much to her astound, Emily looked away, "I..." And then Ali saw a flicker of pain sweeping through Emily's eyes. What could hurt Emily so much? "Listen, we began on the wrong foot. Can we start again?"

Alison crossed her arms, "What do you suggest?"

"A coffee, maybe?"

Alison thought about refusing, but then she remembered her Christian duty. A good Christian is always ready to forgive and to give new chances. And maybe Emily deserved one, "Is this Saturday good for you?"

Emily bit her lip as though she wasn't expecting a positive answer, "Y-Yes."

Alison smiled shortly, "See you then?"

"See you then."

* * *

Alison arrived at home rubbing her arms and shaking. She forgot she had borrowed Emily her coat and she wouldn't go back just for that. It was a short drive anyway.

"Where were you?"She had barely stepped into the house when Elliott questioned, "It's almost eleven!"

"I had dinner at the Fields," Alison closed the door and answered.

"You didn't tell me about that!" He accused. Elliott liked to know about her routine. Alison guessed it was only natural for husband and wife to share such things, but sometimes it was suffocating. It's not like she would cheat on Elliott or do something immoral.

"I didn't know I was going to dine there," She tried to calmly explain, "I gave Emily a ride after her bike got stuck."

"You didn't have to! That woman is trouble, Alison, how many times do I have to tell you?!"

"She was hurt and it was raining!" Ali yelled back like she rarely did, "Was I supposed to leave her there freezing under the rain?!"

"Some people do not deserve our help, Alison!"

"And you're not the one who gets to judge!"

Elliott ran his hands through his hair in frustration as Alison looked away in shame for disrespecting him.

"You should take a shower. You stink!" He grabbed his coat and his keys and left while Alison was too stunned to move.

* * *

The days went by so fast that Emily couldn't believe that it was Saturday already. After that dinner, all Emily could think about was the coffee with Alison. She was afraid she was going to mess it up again and say something totally inappropriate. Emily doesn't know why she's so nervous, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that Alison was the only person who has given Emily a chance and Emily feels that she mustn't disappoint her. Emily didn't like letting other people down and that might be her major setback.

Like always, Alison has said good morning to her every day. After the dinner, however, Emily began to say it back, surprising the other teachers. She could even see the smile on Sydney's lips to see that she's finally talking to someone. Of course, she and Alison haven't had the time to have a proper conversation, but maybe today they could. That's what Emily wants out of this coffee. She wants a friend.

It's the first time she's felt hope in two years.

When Emily arrives at the Brew, Alison is already there, sitting on a couch and reading a book. She can't help but notice that Alison is beautiful: her curves are soft, but with the right amount of flesh to dig your fingertips into, and her frown is adorable. Alison is wearing a floral red and blue dress with a jeans jacket and ankle boots. She looked so simple, yet so gorgeous. Emily doesn't know why she hasn't noticed that yet.

Alison lifts her eyes from the book and Emily flushed at being caught. But Alison doesn't seem to notice and waves at her. Emily walks to the couch, doing her best not to stumble like an idiot.

"Hey," Alison greets.

"Hey," Emily replies, "Sorry I'm late."

"I didn't even notice," The blonde shrugged, "I was so focused on that book that I barely saw you coming."

Emily eyes the book Alison is talking about. She smirks at the irony, "The Great Expectations?"

"It's my favorite book. My next class will be about it, so I decided to give it another read."

"It's my favorite book as well."

Alison widens her eyes at the coincidence and Emily just laughs.

"Pip gets Estella in the end."

"He was truly romantic," Alison commented, "I don't know how he put up with Estella. Though, I gotta say that I love their romance and their dynamics."

"I actually like Estella," Emily giggles and Alison just stares at her in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because she's such a complicated character! I mean, she is superficial and cold, but she also has a hard time accepting her feelings. Which means that she's not who she truly is," She babbled, "Do I make sense or do I just sound like a fangirl?"

"You sound absolutely cute," Something in Alison's voice makes her red and Emily looks away because she's being totally ridiculous.

"I-I just like the book that much."

"Me too," Emily wants the conversation to keep going, but her phone vibrates in her pocket. It's a text from Pam Fields.

"It's my Mom," She explains to Alison, "She wants me to stop by the grocery store before I go home."

"Tell her I said hi!" Then, Alison focused on her phone and Emily hoped it wasn't too outdated or something. She hadn't bought a new phone in years and her iPhone 4S still works perfectly, "I like your phone case."

Emily knitted her brows, but shrugged, "Thanks! I thought that if I can't go to Paris, maybe I carry the Eiffel Tower with me all the time."

"I love Paris!" Alison suddenly gushes, "My dream is to visit the Eiffel Tower!"

Emily is shocked. Coincidences. So many of them.

"This is my dream too! I mean, France is so perfect! The food, the language, the weather..."

Alison smiled shyly, "You'd look good on top of the Eiffel Tower."

Emily blushed. Hard. If this was someone else, she'd totally think that Alison was flirting with her. But Alison was (happily) married to a man. And she was a Catholic nevertheless. She might be more open than the rest of them, but that didn't mean that Alison would accept Emily's sexuality.

"Stop! You're making me blush!"

"It's adorable!"

They giggle together like two old friends instead of new acquaintances. Then, Alison stops laughing and looks at her intently, making Emily's heart skip a beat. The feeling was so foreign that it caught Emily off guard. It hadn't happened to her since Maya.

"I like this side of you," Alison tells her, "You're funny and cute."

"T-Thanks!" Emily looked away again.

"You should show this side of yourself more."

Emily knew she should, but she just couldn't. Not until now.

* * *

A dark night. Blood everywhere. A phone ringing endlessly. A scream. Emily screams.

She jolts off the mattress and runs a hand through her hair. It was only a nightmare – the same one that's been haunting her for almost two years now. At first, Emily needed sleeping pills to numb her through the night. But the doctor has taken them off because she was in risk of getting addicted. And Emily was a strong and proud woman: she didn't tell him that the nightmares hadn't stopped. In fact, they were getting worse.

She has learned to live with them. At first, it was hard because the bad dreams were there every day and Emily couldn't get an ounce of sleep. Eventually, time passed and she began to have sleepless nights. Not that they were incredible, but they were definitely better than a nightmare. When Emily did have a nightmare, she stayed up all night in an attempt to cry herself to sleep. She never managed to. And tonight is one of those nights.

Emily curls up like a little child on her mattress and rocks herself back and forth. She cries and sings a lullaby, but the memory of the dream was still fresh on her mind. She remembers Maya. The first time she saw Maya. Her black curls. Maya's favorite song. Their first kiss. The day Maya proposed to her. Emily instinctively touches her left ring finger and feels incomplete without the ring she hadn't dared to use for two years. And then she caught something on her window chair.

A red coat. Ali's red coat. Emily gets up and fetches the coat, pressing it onto her nose. She can smell Ali's vanilla perfume and, suddenly, she feels calm. It's like Ali's scent has wrapped her in a bubble. Emily lies back on her mattress and throws the coat over her body. She remembers when Ali helped her on that rainy day. She remembers Ali's playful comments and how they dreamed about France. But, mostly, Emily remembers her eyes, blue, bright and translucent. Under Ali's warmth, strangely, Emily feels safe.

It's the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Come on, girls! Just a few more laps!" Alison heard Emily shout as she approached the pool. It's been a month since their conversation at the Brew and they have been growing closer and closer. The more Alison knew Emily, the more she liked her. She liked their morning conversations when Alison babbles about her classes and Emily tells her it's gonna be fine. She likes giving Emily rides home, where they would talk about their day and Alison has chosen the longest way multiple times just so she could hear Emily gush about swimming. She likes when Emily visits her on Saturday when she's teaching soccer to young girls at church. The youngsters love Emily, and Alison always laughs when Emily tries to play with them and trips over the ball.

Even though Alison barely knows Emily, she can feel the change. Emily is smiling more now and is more talkative. Most of the teachers from Rosewood High still hate her, but Alison didn't care about it. Emily was sweet in a way they didn't deserve to know. Even though Alison knew Emily was still hiding something, she decided to wait until Emily was ready to talk about it.

"Coach Fields can you swim for us?" One of the students asked, "I've heard you were a great swimmer in Middle School!"

Emily laughed, "Who told you that?"

"Coach Driscoll did! She told us you were the best of her class when you were younger!" Alison frowned a little. Were Sydney and Emily middle school friends? It's possible, but how come she doesn't remember Emily? Shana and Sydney were from the swimming team and they always invited Alison and Jenna for their meets. So, how is this possible?

"She's overreacting," Emily bit her lip and answered.

"Please, please! Just one lap!" The girls climbed out of the pool and begged. Alison laughed as Emily tried to handle the pressure.

"Okay, okay, but no one can know about this!" Emily unzippered her jacket and shimmied out of her pants. Alison couldn't help but realize that Emily's legs were long and tanned and that swimsuit showed a few curves that often were hidden by Emily's comfy clothes. Alison might have stared for a little too long because Emily jumped into the water before she could know it.

"Oh my God, she's amazing!" A student gushed.

"She's like a Mermaid!"

"I wish I could swim as well as Coach Fields!"

And Emily was indeed an elegant swimmer. The way she tread water was magnificent as if Emily was becoming one with the soft waves she created. But Emily was fast. It was over as soon as it had begun and Emily pulled herself out of the pool. A few droplets slid down her body and Alison followed them with her eyes before she knew what she was doing. That was so inappropriate!

"Oh no, Mrs. Rollins is there!" Finally, a student noticed her presence. Emily gasped, probably thinking Alison was going to turn her over or reprimand her. But there was no way Ali would share what she just saw.

"A-Alison!"

"You swim really well, Emily," She walked carefully to the pool, afraid she might slip and fall into the water. Her swimming abilities weren't that great.

"T-Thanks," Emily wrapped herself in a towel and blushed.

"Please, don't tell Principal Marshall about it, Mrs. Rollins!" The students surrounded her and begged.

"Coach Fields only did that because we asked her to!"

"Please, Mrs. Rollins, I'll sign for detention if you want!"

Alison chuckled at those girls' eagerness to protect Emily. There was no doubt that they admired the swim coach and Alison recognized that. In her students' head, she might come off as a little rigid in terms of discipline. But she also has a softer side.

"It's okay, girls. I'm not gonna tell anyone," Alison promised.

"Really?"

"Of course! I just wish you were as enthusiastic about literature as you are about swimming!"

The girls giggled and went to the locker room, leaving Emily and Alison alone at the pool.

"Thanks, Ali," The teacher's heart warmed at the nickname and she didn't know why. Everybody called her Ali, why would it be different with Emily? "I promise I won't do that again."

"It's okay Em," Alison squeezed her shoulder, "I'm not disapproving or something. It's just interesting that those girls like you so much that they were quick to defend you."

Emily blushed and rubbed the back of her head. It's amazing how shy Emily is sometimes and it humors Alison how easily she can make her blush. It's almost adorable!

"Come on, go get changed so I can you give a ride," Emily only nodded, leaving Alison behind with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

"It's cute how Ezra is drooling for his twins," Emily commented as she buckled her seat belt on. Ezra had told them that Nicole was pregnant with twins. Yes, twins. Alison couldn't believe it. She had been trying for so much time and it was Nicole who won the lottery. Ali was ashamed that she was envious of that, "I mean, he's already thinking of matching clothes and things like that. He'll be a good parent, I guess."

"Yes, I think he will," Alison mindlessly replied, regretting that she took the longest way to Emily's house. Usually, she'd up for long conversations, but that just wasn't the topic.

"Ali, are you okay?" Alison glanced at Emily's big puppy eyes and she couldn't lie.

"It's just that… It was so easy for Nicole to get pregnant," She clenched the wheel as her stomach turned in jealousy, "While I've been trying for seven months and I couldn't."

"Ali," Emily suddenly grabbed her arm, ignoring the fact that she was driving, "It's okay. You'll get pregnant when the time is right."

Alison abruptly stopped in the nearest parking spot available, "What if there's something wrong with me, Emily?! What if there's something wrong with my body?! What if I can't get pregnant?!"

"There are all sorts of treatments you and Elliott could do," Emily calmly suggested, "You can still adopt if you want."

"I don't want to adopt, I don't want a treatment, I just want to get pregnant!" Alison smacked the wheel in frustration, hissing when she realized she was making a fool of herself in front of Emily. But the brunette, instead of being angry, just slipped put her hand over Ali's and gave a supporting squeeze.

"There's nothing wrong with you or your body, Ali. You're perfect the way you are," Emily's words were so beautiful that Ali couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. For a brief moment, she wished Elliott would say something like this instead of putting pressure on her. She wished Elliott would understand her like Emily did.

"Come here," Emily saw her crying and pulled her into her arms. Alison buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck as Emily wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The brunette was warm and the faint smell of chlorine in her hair was distracting. But maybe, just maybe, the best thing about Emily was that she rubbed soothing circles on Ali's back, making her shiver and relax at the same time. It's so good that Alison drapes an arm over Emily's waist to keep her close.

What she didn't know was that Mr. Smith was watching the scene from across the street.

* * *

Alison dined alone in the evening because Elliott was late. This happened with more frequency than she would've liked and, like today, not always Elliott warned her beforehand. She got tired of waiting after half past eight and ate her dinner alone. She even thought of inviting Emily to eat with her, but Elliott could arrive at any minute and he didn't like her for reasons Alison didn't understand. Even so, the thought of calling Emily to get through her loneliness was tempting. Alison was about to do so when the door burst open and Elliott came in. She locked her phone and rushed to welcome him in.

"Goodnight, love," He threw his suitcase on the couch and roughly grabbed her waist to kiss her.

She pretended it didn't hurt, "What took you so long?"

"Mr. Smith called me and we lost track of time."

"Really?" Alison chuckled, "What were you two talking about?"

"That woman," Elliott looked at Alison straight in the eye and she suddenly felt defensive. He never referred to Emily by her name.

"What about Emily?"

"Mr. Smith heard an appalling rumor and he thought that I should warn you," He began carefully, "Given that you've grown fond of her."

Alison crossed her arms and frowned, "What do you mean by that? What rumor?"

"Mr. Smith saw you two hugging inside your car, Alison," Elliott told her, "And he thought I should know."

"What, Elliott? She's my friend, am I not supposed to hug her?"

"She's a lesbian, Alison!" Elliott spoke with a hint of disgust, "A lesbian!"

Ali gasped in surprise, trying to find sense in what Elliott just said. Emily, a lesbian?! No, it couldn't be! This was just a rumor. A malicious rumor!

"I never took Mr. Smith as a man who listens to silly gossip," She scoffed, trying to sound unaffected, "What a disappointment!"

"I don't think he's wrong Ali," Elliott argued, "Just look at the facts: Emily swoops in, gets your friendship and your trust and then she starts with the gestures. A hand on your shoulder here, a friendly hug there. She'll be kissing you when you expect the least!"

Alison blushed. The idea of Emily kissing her- No! It was preposterous!

"Emily wouldn't do this!" Alison hissed, "She's not a lesbian!" No, it couldn't be! Emily wasn't masculine: her hair was long, her nails were done, her voice was soft and she liked Beyoncé. No, it can't be…

Elliott placed a hand on her shoulder, "This is what she wants you to think. Women like her prey on married women and try to corrupt them. Honey, you're not the first or the last. She'll make you fall for her and when you're inside her web she'll leave you. You only have her interest now because you're a married woman. But, once you fall into her bed, you'll be like garbage to her."

Alison shakes and tears gather in the corner of her. Emily wouldn't do this to her, she wouldn't… "B-But w-why would she do something like this?"

Elliott pulled her into his arms and she hides her face on his chest. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as being in Emily's arms. But maybe Elliott was right and Emily had already put on a spell on her.

"Women like her are disturbed, Alison. They were abused by men when they were younger and became masculine so they can pretend they are men. Instead of searching for help, they try to corrupt other women as well, especially healthy married women like you."

Alison didn't want to believe him. Emily wasn't disturbed. She was sweet, cute, and caring. She looked so beautiful when she swam. She always blushed when Alison teased her. But Elliott wouldn't lie to her. He was her husband and he always took care of her. Torn apart, Alison cried in silence.

* * *

Ali's mood remained the same in the next morning. She barely acknowledged her colleagues when she walked into the teacher's room and pretended she was preparing a lesson for her students when, actually, she was thinking about Emily. The way Emily smiled when they saw each other, the way Emily blushed when she teased her, and that hug… Well, that hug was-

"Hey, Ali!" Emily's voice called her from behind. The coach sashayed to her wearing a beautiful smile. Alison dropped her pen as Elliott's words rang through her head, "What are you teaching today?"

"Nothing," Came the automatic reply.

Emily frowned, "How come?"

"I don't know!" Alison hid her face in her hands and sighed in frustration.

"Ali, are you okay?" Emily placed her hand on Ali's shoulder and her touch burned. Alison needed to get out of the room. And quick.

"I'm perfectly fine, Emily," She brushed aside the coach's hand and walked away, "Listen, I can't give you a ride today. I told my Mom I would help her with a few things."

"O-Okay," Emily frowned and Alison could see the confusion on her face.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow," Ali grabbed a book and held it against her chest as she brushed past Emily, her head hurting as she dared not look back.

* * *

The first thing Alison did when she got home was turn on her laptop. She forgot about the essays she had to correct and the dinner she had to prepare. There was an excruciating doubt in her heart and she needed to figure things out. Alison opened her browser and logged into her Facebook account. She typed Emily's name and found a match. Emily Fields, Austin, TX, two friends in common – Jenna Marshall and Sydney Driscoll. Ali and Emily have been friends for a month, but the coach hadn't mentioned her Facebook account. To be fair, Alison hadn't as well. She wasn't a big fan of Facebook, but it could be a source of valuable information.

Finally, she visited Emily's Facebook page. The first thing Alison noticed was that Emily's last post was from two years ago. In it, there was a picture of Emily wearing a jersey and celebrating after the Steelers won a game. Beside her, there was a black woman with dark curls and small brown eyes. They were standing too close to each other for Ali's comfort.

Instead of scrolling down Emily's timeline, Alison decided to search through her pictures. The first photo she saw had her blood run stale. It was Emily and the woman from the jersey photograph. Emily was holding her by the waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek while that woman took the selfie. Alison pressed next because, for all she knew, those two could be only (very) touchy friends. In the following picture, that woman showed off an engagement ring as Emily held her from behind. The caption? "A beautiful ring from a beautiful girl".

No. This couldn't be true. Alison clicked "next" again and the new picture almost made her shut her screen in disbelief. Emily was kissing that other woman. Lips on lips shamelessly. The photograph made Alison feel funny as if her stomach was taking too long to digest. She glanced at Emily's mouth and realized that Emily was smiling through the kiss. A jolt of anger and hurt flooded through her veins and Alison closed the window.

Emily was a lesbian. Emily probably wanted to kiss her and do God knows what else to her. But Alison wouldn't let her because she wasn't like this. She wasn't. She was a normal and happy married woman.

Despite her resolve, Emily's lips chased her through the night.

* * *

Alison ignored Emily for the rest of the week. It had proved to be a hard thing to do, especially when Emily came to say "good morning" with a cute smile on her face. But Alison was sure that cure smile had bad intentions behind it. She told Emily that she wouldn't be able to give her a ride anymore because she had to help her mom in the afternoon. Emily understood and Alison walked away without a word. It was easier to leave in silence.

Emily, on the other hand, wasn't indifferent to Ali's sudden change of mood. Quietly, she watched as Ali walked away and cut short her every attempt at having a conversation. Emily knew something was wrong, but she couldn't guess what. Maybe the priest had told Ali something bad about her or maybe she really did something that made the blonde drift away. Emily knew there was no room for guessing. She'd have to confront Ali about it.

The opportunity came on a Thursday afternoon when Emily knew that Alison had to look after the students in detention. Therefore, Emily finished swim practice a little earlier than usual, not that the girls were complaining. She went straight to the teacher's room and waited until Ali came back from detention. Luckily, the teacher's room was empty on Thursday afternoon, which meant that Emily could talk to Ali about whatever issues the blonde had.

Her plan had a good start: Alison arrived at the room and they were both alone. Upon noticing this, Alison tried to walk out as fast as she could, but Emily grabbed her arm before she could take her purse and leave.

"Ali, wait!"

"Don't touch me!" She suddenly snapped and Emily pulled away quickly as if she had burned her hand.

"W-What?" Emily stepped closer to her, but Ali backed away.

"Don't!" Alison looked at her like Emily had committed a crime. She was afraid and Emily didn't know why.

"Alison, what is going on?!"

"You're a lesbian, aren't you?!" The words rolled off Ali's tongue viciously and they hit Emily hard. How did Alison find out? Who told her? It's not like Emily hid her sexuality; she just wanted to be more careful in Rosewood and she didn't know how Alison would react. Pretty bad is the answer, she guessed.

"Who told you this?"

"Answer me, Emily!" The aggressive tone made Emily jolt.

"Y-Yes, I am," She confessed, "Look, Ali, I was going to tell you-"

"Listen here!" Alison took a step closer now, but it wasn't comforting. No, it was actually menacing, "I am normal. I am a healthy woman who is happily married to an incredible man. It doesn't matter what you say or do, you will not change me! I will not be another one on your bed!"

Emily panicked. What the hell was Alison saying?! She wasn't a womanizer and she would never do anything to harass Alison! Emily was sure that Ali was straight and she would never force her in any way, "A-Ali, I would never-"

"Don't you think I haven't noticed, Emily!" Alison growled, "The smiles, when you put a hand on my shoulder, when you hugged me… I don't know what you saw in me, but I will never fall for your tricks!"

Reality hit Emily. The only friend she had in Rosewood - the one whose coat got her through the night – hated her because she was a lesbian. Never had Emily felt so humiliated before. She had grown used to the pain, but this hurt. A lot.

"A-Alison, please!" Emily begged for a chance to explain with tears in her eyes.

"I am done with you, Emily," Alison said mercilessly, "Don't you ever talk to me again."

Alison turned around and left the room, leaving a destroyed Emily behind.

And Alison mentally told herself that this was something she had to do, that she hadn't been cruel to Emily. But there was a strange weight in her heart and Alison suddenly felt colder.

She hurt herself as well.

* * *

Emily ran back home, taking deep breaths so she wouldn't break down and cry. She doesn't even know how she made it to her room before crumbling onto the mattress. Emily felt so hurt, so betrayed, so broken inside. She curled up like a child and rocked herself back and forth, letting the tears roll down her cheek.

Alison hated her. It shouldn't affect Emily that much because this town pretty much hated her. But it did. She could take all the hatred from every Rosewood citizen, not from Alison. Alison was different. The blonde was the one who brought made her feel hope again with her bright blue eyes, her witty remarks, and her gentleness. Emily had begun to crush on Alison, though she knew how dangerous it would be to fall for a straight married woman. But how could Emily resist when Alison had shown her that she could still be happy?

Emily felt like throwing all away and taking the next bus to anywhere. The urge was hard, but Emily couldn't do that to her mother. Pam had already lost so much and Emily knew her mother wouldn't be able to handle it if she disappeared. Instead, Emily sniffed and missed the one thing that soothed her heart when she was sad: Ali's coat.

She had forgotten to give it back to Ali. The red coat was the only thing that got her through the night when the nightmares came because it had Ali's scent and Alison smelled like safety. Emily grabbed the coat and pressed it to her nose. Her safety bubble had just burst, but that coat filled her mind with so many good memories that Emily couldn't help but smile. Alison smiling, making her blush, protecting her from the rain…

Emily pulled the coat over her body and felt so silly. Alison was the one driving a knife through her heart, yet Ali's faint presence healed her.

All in all, she feels hopeless.

* * *

 **Don't worry! Our babies will get through this! A confession now: this was the most heart-breaking chapter I've written in a while, much because I've been through something similar to Emily's situation. It's hard, guys. Really hard. That's why I think this chapter was kind of theraupetic to me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! A short lil' update for ya! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

One month later, Ali was on her most fertile day and she and Elliott were back at trying to get pregnant. Elliott had some ideas on new positions that would help them get there, but Alison didn't really care. She just wanted to get pregnant and end of story, but somehow her body wouldn't cooperate. Ali felt like she wasn't enough to satisfy him because he never paid much attention to her body when they were having sex. Elliott was a straightforward man: a little bit of kissing, fondling and then penetration.

He took her legs and threw them over his shoulders, "Keep your legs like this," He instructed and entered her without warning. This position hurt more than Ali was used to, maybe because it offered deeper penetration. It was what Elliott wanted and Alison would comply as long as she got pregnant.

It hurt when he began to move. She could get through their "main" position because at least she could hold onto Elliott. However, she couldn't reach his body now, so she clenched the sheets underneath her fingertips. Elliott kept thrusting nonetheless. He picked his speed and her thighs began to ache from his movements. It was almost unbearable.

"Elliott," Alison rarely spoke when they were having sex and it always surprised Elliott when she did, "It hurts."

"D-Don't worry… baby… It will pass."

He always said that. It never did.

"My thighs hurt," Alison told him, embarrassed at her own inability to cooperate. However, Elliott seemed to be elsewhere and suddenly she felt him spurt inside of her. It made her feel terrible, almost to the point of crying.

Elliott placed her legs back on the mattress, put on his robe and mindlessly grabbed a book, "At least pretend to be into it, Ali."

"I am trying," She held back the tears as he flipped on the pages.

"It seems like I'm doing our job alone," Elliott didn't stare at her as he spoke, "It's getting annoying."

"I'll try harder, I promise," His words sounded like a hidden threat to Alison. Ever since Ali got married, she feared that she might do something that would push Elliott to divorce her. That's why she always tries to be the best wife that she can. If Elliott divorces her, she'll be alone and deemed as a useless woman. People would pity her and she'd never be able to start a family. Therefore, she should enhance her performance. And soon.

* * *

 _The room was filled with creaks, pants, and slapping sounds. Alison tightened her grip and wrapped her thighs around the body moving on top of her. She was rewarded with faster thrusts and a burning feeling began to spread from her center to her whole body. Sex had never felt so good. She threw her head back to whisper Elliott's name, but no words came off from her lips. He was the only one who was supposed to make her feel that good, yet it felt so wrong to say his name. So, Alison finally paid attention to the person on top of her._

 _She realized that their skin was too dark to be Elliott's. There was a streak of black hair falling over their shoulders. Alison looked at their face and found Emily smiling at her with her sweet brown eyes. She wanted to panic, but it was as if she had lost control over her body. The burning sensation only got better._

 _"You look so beautiful, Ali." The brunette whispered in her ear, creating goosebumps from her head to toe._

 _"Emily!" She grasped harder onto the other woman and kissed her. Those lips were soft and comforting as she reached her climax and-_

"Fuck!" Alison jolted out of bed with a terrible burning in between her legs. She ran her hand through her hair and wiped away a few streaks of hair that glued to her forehead. It was only a dream. A (very) sexual dream with Emily. Alison must be getting crazy. She was normal and normal women felt attracted to men and definitely did not dream about having sex with other women. Alison must resist this temptation. She is a Christian after all. But she could only get rid of the heat between her legs after a cold shower.

* * *

On the next morning, Alison arrived earlier at school because Jenna had organized a meeting about a school project or something. Alison walked to the teacher's room and recognized Emily's and Sydney's silhouettes. They seemed to be arguing about something, and Alison could not help but lean against the door to eavesdrop the conversation.

"Emily, you're not okay, I can see it!"

"I'm fine, Sydney! I already told you a million times!"

"Listen, Emily! I've got eyes!" The assistant snapped, "One month ago you were doing so well you were even making friends with Ali," The mention of her name made Ali's stomach drop, "Now it's like you're a hole of emotion again and I don't know what happened!"

It was true. Ever since she and Emily have stopped talking, Alison had noticed that the brunette had gone back to her heartless old self. It hurt to know she was the reason why behind Emily's empty eyes. She tries to tell herself otherwise, that she only did that to protect herself and her marriage, but the thought of hurting Emily broke Alison as well.

"Nothing happened, okay?! People in this town are just the same."

"Don't fool yourself, Emily! You've been like this since-"

The door creaked. Alison has leaned far too strongly and accidentally pushed the door open. The two women stop the conversation and turn to the door as Alison tries her best to hide the fact that she was eavesdropping.

"Good morning, girls!"

"Morning, Ali!" Sydney looked at Emily expectantly, but the swimmer just shrugged and walked out of the door, bumping into Ali's shoulder as she passed.

Emily hated her. Alison should've been satisfied, yet all she feels is regret.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, all teachers were gathered inside the room. Emily was the last one to join them. The teachers stood in a circle, waiting expectantly for what Jenna had to say.

"Well, good morning everyone!" Jenna greeted, "I'd like to talk to you about a little school trip that I've been planning."

"It would be fun if we took our students camping on the weekend. I mean, they would have a great time and I'm sure that we can have one or two Biology or P.E. activities Besides, I think we deserve some time off."

"And who's going?" Ezra asked.

"I wish I could count on everybody's presence," Jenna spoke in that tone which made clear that she wanted everyone to go, "Because we need to get the students to participate as well."

"Does that mean that we have to go?!" Emily asked quietly. She didn't want to go camping with a bunch of rednecks.

"That includes you, Emily," Sydney tugged her hand softly.

"I guess I know enough by now," Emily just shrugged and left, creating a massive reaction from the teachers.

"I can't stay two days in the woods with that woman!"

"She definitely needs a man!"

"What a disrespectful young woman!"

Alison ignored all the whispers. She just wished she could go after Emily. But she couldn't.

* * *

Friday arrived sooner than Alison. Her students were all so excited about that field trip that they couldn't pay attention to class. It had slightly bothered Alison, but she knew how excited teenagers could be. Tonight, they all drove to the woods in a bus Jenna had hired. Much to Ali's surprise, Emily was there as well. She definitely wasn't happy, but Ali guessed that Sydney might have done some convincing. It still startles Alison that Sydney and Emily are good friends. She didn't know how their friendship started and she'd never heard Sydney mentioning Emily in conversations.

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Jenna gathered students and teacher in a circle so she could give some instructions. The students were divided into groups according to their ages. A pair of teachers was responsible for each group. Students would have to be in bed by midnight. No alcohol or drugs allowed. The teachers will take turns watching the camp through the night. The students were informed of their groups and dismissed to set their tents. Now, Sydney would announce the pairs. Of course, women would be responsible for the girls and men for the boys. No mixed pairs.

As Sydney called name by name, Alison mentally eliminated the teacher from her head as she tried to guess who her partner would be. But Sydney gave no signs she would say her name. Alison thought that maybe she would end up by herself and that wouldn't be such a bad idea. And then it clicks on her mind that another name hasn't been called as well. No, it can't be-

"Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields!"

"What?!" Ali gasps as the other felt sorry for her.

"You are assigned to the junior girls' group 2," Sydney went on as if she hadn't noticed this reaction.

"No, no, this can't be happening!" Alison complains once again and looks at Emily. The coach is clenching her fists and biting her lip like she was trying hard not to cry.

"You can change your partner if you want to, Ali," Sydney quietly suggests, but Alison knows that no one would like to change places with her, except for Ezra, maybe. But he's a man and no mixed pairings are allowed.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Jenna wonders out loud, making Alison hiss in anger.

"Absolutely nothing!" She fumes. Nothing is going on between her and Emily. Nothing. It's not like Alison had a sex dream about Emily the other day.

The blonde knows that whatever she says won't change the situation. Instead, she just grabs her tent and leaves and not even looks back to see if Emily was following her.

* * *

Emily and Alison set their tent in silence – or, rather, Emily set the tent and Alison just watched. It wasn't that Alison didn't know how to do that, it's just that Emily simply snatched the tent out of her hands and began to set it. And Emily seemed to be an expert at doing this, so Ali just backed off and watched. No, she didn't smile when Emily wrinkled her forehead. No, she didn't wonder if Emily's hair was soft when Emily ran her hand through it. And she definitely didn't follow a drop of sweat sliding down Emily's temper to her throat.

"It's ready now," Emily announced when she was done.

Alison took her things and walked to the tent, "You didn't have to do that by yourself."

"It's alright," Emily shrugged as they entered their tent.

They put their suitcases on opposite corners of the shelter. Alison unpacked and grabbed a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a jacket to get her through the cold nights of the woods. She was about to undress when she realized that Emily was standing in the same space. Suddenly, the memories from that dream flooded. She remembered the sweaty bodies, Emily's smile and the burning sensation between her legs. Alison felt self-conscious.

"Can you go out of the tent, please?"

Emily frowned in confusion, "Why?"

"I'm about to change and I don't want you peeking," That was ridiculous and cruel and Alison felt the blow ricochet as soon as she delivered it.

Emily blinked away the tears and snapped, "You know what? I'd rather sleep alone in the woods than share a tent with you, Alison!"

With that, Emily grabbed her jacket and left. Ali's heart clenches.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! A guest complained that I didn't interact with my readers anymore :/ Well, because I usually post before going to sleep and it's often 2 am, I decided to answer by pm. But I can't communicate with guests this way, so, my dear guest readers, if you have any questions/comments, just ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Examples from last chapter:**

 **G1: Is Emily intersexual?** No. Ali's dream was messy because she has little to no idea of how sex between women work. Therefore, her mind pictured a situation close to her reality (aka, Emily between her legs, but not a good description of penetration) while knowing that Emily doesn't have the man bits.

 **G2: Who is Estella in this fic, given that both of them are cold and have complex personalities?** Well, I didn't base this story on Pip and Estella to be honest. But if I had to choose one, it would definitely be Alison.

 **G3: I love to see Alison "whoring" herself to Elliott:** their relationship is not one I call healthy. You'll understand later.

 **G4: I'm gonna cry:** Don't! I don't wanna see my dear guest crying!

 **Enough talking, the chapter is ahead!**

* * *

Alison shivered as she wrapped her arms around her body. Rosewood night gales were icy and her jacket wasn't doing much to warm her body. She wished she could just slide inside her sleeping bag, but right now is her night shift. She can't leave and she has no idea where Emily. Well, Emily must be upset. Alison herself cannot believe the words she had said.

To warm her body, Alison decided to stroll through her group's tent just to check if the girls were doing alright. She knows they probably are because the soft sound of snoring is there. It's a sound Alison wishes to hear in her own home, when (hopefully) her future baby arrives. She doesn't care about late nights or crying sessions. All Ali can picture is a baby, half Elliott, half herself, sound asleep in her arms.

The sweet thought is stored in the back of her mind when she passes by her fifth and last tent. It is quiet – almost too quiet. Alison scoops closer and shuts her eyes, trying to catch any noise, but there is none. Then, Alison gets her flashlight and lights the shelter. Much to her dismay, there are no shadows inside the tent. The two girls who were supposed to be sleeping in there – Erin and Anne – are missing. Alison wonders if she should wake Jenna or Sydney and tell them what is going on or if she should go after Emily so Emily could stay in her place.

She decides that both options would take too much of her time. Her teenage students might be putting themselves in danger and they're under her responsibility. Alison must go after them. She turns on her flashlight again and gets into the woods.

* * *

It takes twenty minutes of walking until Alison finds Erin and Anne, but what her students are doing is what surprises her the most. There are cans on the ground and Erin and Anne are sitting on a rock kissing. It's already awkward to see her two students kissing, but what makes it worse is the fact that they are both girls. And then Anne runs her hand through Erin's hair and Ali is reminded that Erin is a brunette and Anne is blonde, just like Emily and her.

What a despicable comparison!

Alison pulls her flashlight on the girls' faces, making them squirm and break the lip lock.

"Mrs. Rollins!"

"What are you doing in the middle of the woods, girls?!"

"Isn't it clear?!" Anne challenges.

"Anne, no!" Erin takes her hand and Anne softens.

"Listen here!" Alison calls their attention, "I don't approve of what you were doing, but I trust you won't do it again. You're so young, girls! You'll realize that you're mistaking your friendship for something else when you meet the right boy."

"Yeah, right," Anne just rolls her eyes and it seriously annoys Alison how a high school student has the nerve to challenge her.

"Now, come here! Let's go back to our tents!" The girls pick the fallen cans and join her, "Which makes me wonder: why did you leave your tent in the first place?" It was a genuine question because Erin and Anne already had privacy enough in their shelter. Why would they risk it all?

"We are at the Kissing Rock, Mrs. Rollins," Anne told her, "It's a special place. I took Erin here so we could write our initials on the rock and immortalize our love."

Ali scoffs, "Silly urban legend."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Rollins," Erin just shrugged as they began to walk.

Alison ignored the comment, but the image of her students kissing and their physical similarities to herself and Emily kept running through her head. It was ridiculous, Ali knew. She pushed Emily away and yet she had weird fantasies with her. Maybe it's Emily's spell already working on her brain and-

She did not see the rock in front of her.

Alison tripped. Her body curled like a ball to protect herself from the fall and she hid her head inside her elbows. As a soccer trainer, Alison knew that tumbling was an effective skill. What she didn't know was that there was a free fall waiting for her.

"Mrs. Rollins!" She heard the girls scream, but Ali could do nothing but try to protect herself from stones, spikes, and trees and, from the way her body ached, she wasn't doing such a great job. She only stopped when she reached a thick tree root which prevented from rolling down even more, perhaps even into a freezing river.

Alison tried to get her senses back but felt like she'd just been inside of a blender. Her head spun around so much she couldn't even focus on one spot. And then she realized that she was seeing nothing with her left eye, maybe because there was blood dripping over her eyelid. Alison tried to get back on her feet, but her right ankle hurt so much that she couldn't step. She looked down and saw that there was a cut on her thigh. It wasn't so deep from the looks of it, but it seriously hurt.

"Mrs. Rollins!" The girls screamed once again and Alison thought of using her flashlight as a signal, but it had been shattered on the fall. It was pitch black down there and Alison could see nothing. Therefore, she had to gather her strengths and scream.

"I'm okay, girls!"

"Where are you? I'm gonna find you!" Anne promised.

"No!" Alison rejected, "Don't go down there, I can't see anything and my flashlight is broken! I need one of you to go back to the camp and ask for help!" She instructed and heard some whispering and a few heavy steps.

"Erin is going to find help, Mrs. Rollins!" Anne informed, "Hang on tight!"

"I will!" Alison promised but didn't know if she could keep it. Although she wasn't seriously hurt, she was still bleeding and nights in Rosewood tended to get colder and colder. She might have a bad case of hypothermia by the time Erin gets back with help.

Alison prays.

* * *

Emily goes back to the tent around the time of her shift. After Alison kicked her out, Emily basically hid in the woods. She couldn't stand to even breathe the same oxygen as Alison right now and she wasn't in the mood for giving Sydney lousy explanations. Therefore, Emily ran, slouched near a tree and cried. She was composed now, but not enough to face Alison.

She saw no sign of the blonde as she arrived at the tent. Emily even unzippered her shelter and sneaked a look to see if Alison hadn't already gone to sleep, but the teacher wasn't there as well. Her heart began to race and Emily had to calm herself. Alison has been treating her so badly. Why would she care if something happened to her?

"Coach Fields! I'm so glad you're here!" Erin, a girl from the swim team, rushed out of the trail that led to the woods.

"Erin? What are you doing outside your tent?!"

"Coach Fields, come with me please!" The girl begged, "Mrs. Rollins is hurt!"

The mention of Alison pumped adrenaline in Emily's vein, "Where is she?"

"Near the Kissing Rock. Anne is there as well, but we couldn't save her!"

"Okay, let's go, Erin!" Emily headed back to the woods, her distaste of Alison forgotten.

* * *

Having lived most of her childhood and pre-teen in years in Rosewood, Emily knew many trails, including the one to the Kissing Rock. Students used to go there to seal their sacred love or something. It was silly, Emily knew. Though, she could not help but wonder what exactly Erin and Anne were doing in there. The answer was obvious and Emily only didn't smirk because of the situation. They were halfway to the rock when they met Anne.

"Coach Fields, thank God you're here!" Anne had been crying, as her eyes were red and wet. Emily quickly pulled the pieces together in her head. Alison noticed that Erin and Anne had gone missing and looked for them. She found the couple at the Kissing Rock and, apparently, they were on their way back when Alison fell. Emily wondered if Anne felt guilty because of what happened.

"Erin told me what happened, Anne. Where is she?" Emily looked down and found only pure darkness. Without a direction and a flashlight, they'd never be able to find Alison before daylight. And Emily knew how ruthless Rosewood nights could be, not to mention that Alison might need medical help and that there could be wild animals lurking around.

"She's down there," Anne pointed to the right, which didn't help much, "Mrs. Rollins had a flashlight, but it broke in the fall."

"Okay," Emily heaved, thinking about how she could rescue Alison, "I need you two to stay right here. Don't move or follow me. Don't do anything unless I tell you to!"

Both girls nodded, so Emily turned to the direction where Alison supposedly was.

"Alison are you here?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that the teacher was awake and could hear her. The rescue would be easier if Alison was able to communicate with them. Therefore, Emily strained her ears for a response.

"E-Emily?! Is that you?!" The voice was coming from the direction Anne had pointed. It seemed that Alison was near the river. Emily could find her way there, considering that she used to go swimming at that river when she was younger.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming! Keep talking to me so I can follow your voice!" Emily turned on her flashlight and went down the hill.

* * *

Five minutes. Ten minutes. One hour. Alison doesn't know how much time has passed since Anne told her that Erin would call for help. She hopes that they're looking for her, but she knows that they might have to wait until morning to rescue her. By that time, her situation might be much worse. Alison still couldn't stand up and she was bleeding and shaking and praying that some wild animals haven't caught on the smell of her blood. For a moment, she thinks that she'll die down there. She thinks of the guilty looks on Erin and Anne's faces. She pictures her parents and Elliott mad at her for having died in such a ridiculous manner. She thinks about Emily. How Emily would react if she died? Would Emily forgive her mistakes or would Emily say she deserved it? Because, right now, there's nothing she regrets more than pushing Emily away. Alison doesn't know why, but it's such a raw feeling and she can't ignore it.

"Alison, are you here?!" As if answering her prayers, Emily's voice broke through the woods.

"E-Emily?! Is that you?!" It couldn't be. Alison must be hallucinating. Her hypothermia is probably worse than she thinks it is, or maybe she had lost more blood than she thinks she has, or she has actually hit her head on the fall. There's no way that Emily would be saving her.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming! Keep talking to me so I can follow your voice!" The reply came and Alison wanted to cry. Yes, it was Emily. Yes, Emily was coming to save her. Yes, she would be safe.

"I think I'm near the lake! It's too cold down here!"

"Don't worry, I know the way!" Emily replied, "How did you get down there?"

"I was looking for Erin and Anne. They were at the Kissing Rock or something!"

"Yeah, Erin told me about that. How did you fall?!"

"I tripped over a stone and fell. I had no idea the fall would be so high!"

"Did you hurt your head, Alison?!"

"I have a cut above my left eye! Can't see anything and my flashlight is broken!"

"Okay! Any broken bones?!"

"I think I have twisted my ankle or something! It hurts so much I can't even stand up!"

"Damn!"

The curse surprised Alison, "What?!"

"I'm alone. I'll have to carry you by myself!"

Oh shit. Her rescue might take longer than she thought.

"It's okay! You know where I am now! You can go back and ask for help!"

"No, I'm not leaving you behind!" Emily's voice seemed closer now.

"Emily, you can't carry me by yourself!"

"I'm not leaving these woods without you, Ali!" Emily's dedication burst through Ali's walls and the use of her nickname made her heart swell. She was cold, she was scared, and she was hurt, but it was amazing how Emily could breathe a new life into her. Not even Elliott could do that.

Alison realized she had been silent for too long, but then she saw a streak of light. It could only be Emily.

"Emily, I can see your flashlight! Go up a little more to the left!"

Th brunette didn't need to reply because the light grew stronger and stronger. A minute later, Emily was standing in front of her and Alison wished she could hug her in gratitude.

"You're here," She gushed in disbelief.

Emily crouched next to Alison and checked to see if she was really okay. Alison shivered under those inspecting brown eyes, but she convinced herself that it's because she was cold. Then, Emily slid out her jacket and stretched the sleeve of her shirt with her teeth. Emily pulled out a pocket knife and cut a piece of her sleeve. She folded the cloth into a small square and pressed it against Ali's forehead, wiping away the blood.

"The cut is not deep, but it's bleeding a lot. I'm gonna clean it so you can at least see things with your left eye," Emily described as she carefully cleaned the wound, her knuckles brushing against Ali's skin. Emily's touch was so soft, so delicate.

"T-Thanks," Ali mumbled.

Emily didn't respond as she cut another piece of her shirt, this time from her stomach, and wrapped it around Ali's thigh to staunch the bleeding.

"I know it's tight, but it'll have to do," Emily said sympathetically.

"I-It's fine."

"You're shivering," Emily noted, her eyes falling to Ali's lips and Alison wished she hadn't looked at Emily's lips as well, "Put this on, please," The coach offered her jacket.

"B-But t-then you'll be cold!"

"Alison, you're hurt and you're bleeding. I can handle a chilly gust." Emily rolled her eyes and Alison shyly put on her jacket, feeling Emily's warmth and scent surround her. God, even her jacket smelt like chlorine! Alison needs to think of something else. Such as, how is she getting out of here?! Well, she's not gonna make Emily carry her all the way back. Her pride runs deeper than that.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Emily asked when she tried to stand up.

"W-We need to get back and you can't-!" Ali's legs failed her and she almost fell, but Emily quickly held her. Oh God, their bodies were touching now, Emily's arm wrapped around her waist and their breasts flush against each other. Emily was so warm, so soft. For a moment, Alison wondered what it would be like to fall asleep on top of her. But only for a moment. Then, she remembered she was married to a man. A good man.

Jesus Christ, she must've hit her head hard!

"Alison, you can't walk back," Emily's hold on her hips was firm but gentle.

"I can do this, Emily!"

"You've got a cut on your thigh. It could get worse if you walk all the way back and I want you to be safe."

"What do you suggest then?"

Emily bent to fetch her flashlight and gave it to Alison, "I'm gonna carry you. I need you to use the flashlight to light our way."

"Emily, I'm too heavy! I don't wanna hurt you!"

The coach just shrugged, "I'll be fine." Then, Emily put one arm around Ali's knees and one arm around her neck, picking her up effortlessly. Alison grunted in surprise at first but relaxed as Emily's warmth spread through her. Emily was hot – in the literal sense of the word.

As Emily walked her back to the trail, Alison couldn't help but take notice of Emily's strong arms, They were flexed as Emily carried her and Emily's biceps were really showing. The muscles weren't huge or impressive – much on the contrary, they seemed natural. Alison wonders how come she had never noticed that before. Maybe because she had other things to do instead of paying attention to other women's arms.

"Oh my God, they're back!" Alison only realized they were near the trail when she heard Anne gushing.

"Coach Fields, you're my heroine!" Erin cheered.

"When we get back to the camp, you girls go straight to your tent. I think you've learned your lesson," Emily softly reprimanded, "I'll leave Alison at our tent and tell Sydney about what happened."

"Sorry, Mrs. Rollins!" The girls apologized with a guilty look on their faces, but Ali just smiled and let them know it was okay.

Alison pretended that she hasn't seen Anne looking at her and Emily mischievously. She also didn't understand what Erin meant when the student said that she "shipped them". Emily blushed.

* * *

When they arrived at the camp, Anne and Erin went straight back to their tent while Emily took Alison to theirs. With some struggle, she unzippered the shelter. Then, she placed Alison on her sleeping with a small huff. It was comprehensible – Emily had carried her for over twenty minutes and Ali knew she wasn't exactly a lightweight.

"I'll be right back," The brunette whispered and left the tent as Alison wrapped herself in her sheets. Emily's jacket was warm, but she was still shivering.

Ten minutes later, Emily came back with Sydney in tow in an oversized jacket and pajamas bottom.

"Oh my God, Ali! What happened?!" Sydney knelt next to her.

"I tripped over a rock and fell. Emily found me," Alison told.

"Let me see your wounds. Maybe we'll have to take you to the hospital," Sydney checked the cut on her forehead and on her thigh, "You're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine, Sydney," Alison calmed her friend, "It's just a few cuts."

"You might need some stitches and-"

"It's nothing, Sydney, really," Alison insisted. She hated when people pitied her,

"I think I can handle this, Syd," Emily offered shyly and Alison wondered what she meant by that.

Sydney just sighed, "Okay, but call me if the bleeding doesn't stop!"

"I promise!" Emily answered and Sydney got back on her feet again.

"I'll go back to my tent now. Emily, you're excused from your night shift," The assistant headed to the tent's exit, "Take care, Ali!"

"I will."

With that, Sydney left them all alone. Alison had to admit that this made her anxious. She had been rude to Emily and now she owed Emily for rescuing her. Ali just wonders what Emily will want in exchange because there is no way Emily will just brush aside the things the teacher had said.

"Hum… Thank you," She tried to break the ice.

"You're welcome," Emily replied mindlessly as she picked a first aid kit from her bag. Then, Emily got a few cotton balls and poured a brown liquor on it, which Alison guessed to be an antiseptic medicine or something like that, "Give me your hands."

Alison splayed the palm of her hands and Emily brushed the cotton ball against a few tiny scratches. When she was done, Emily scooted closer to her feet.

"Can I touch you or do you think you'll catch leprosy?" The question was bitter and Alison could feel every shred of Emily's anger. She looked at her, unsure of what to say. Emily saved her life, but Emily was still a lesbian. However, that didn't cross Ali's mind when Emily found her. Instead, she felt safety. Even hope.

Alison concluded that she didn't mind that Emily was a lesbian. Not at all.

"I'm sorry," She apologized and Emily's brown eyes softened in surprise. As if challenging her, Emily slowly pulled Ali's jeans up to her knees. Alison didn't waver. Then, Emily began to clean the scratches on her skin and Alison shivered in response because the remedy was cold. Or so she wanted to believe.

Emily pulled the jeans back down and carefully removed Ali's sneakers to check on her right ankle.

"It's swollen," She mechanically commented and searched for a can of Cataflam inside her purse. Emily found it and sprayed it on the hurt ankle. Alison hissed because the sprinkle was cold and felt like a thousand needles bursting through her skin, "I'm sorry, but it's necessary."

"I know," Ali whined. Then, Emily went to her bag and picked an extra pair of socks. Without a word, she put both of them on Ali's hurt foot. Alison gave her a weird look.

"I don't want you to feel cold," Emily shrugged and glanced away.

Alison still felt cold, but it had nothing to do with her body temperature. She missed Emily's wide eyes, her beautiful smiles, and her crushing hugs. She missed taking the longest route just so she and Emily could talk on the car.

She missed Emily.

"Okay, I'm gonna clean your forehead," Emily warned and grabbed two more cotton balls, "Close your eyes."

Alison closed only one. With the other, she watched as Emily carefully cleaned the cut above her brow, how her fingers were delicate and firm at the same time. Then, Emily put on a band-aid over the wound and Alison opened her other eye. She realized Emily was standing too close for comfort – so close that Ali could make out the different shades of brown in Emily's eyes. There were a few hints of dark brown, bordering black, strong like coffee. But the majority consisted of a sea of clear brown, sweet and addicting like chocolate.

She might have been staring a little too much because Emily cleared her throat and stepped away.

"I will have to cut your jeans to clean the wound in your thigh. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Alison wasn't sure why Emily was asking for permission, but it was granted anyway.

Emily pulled out her pocket knife and cut through her jeans. Alison swore that the brunette's hands were trembling, but Emily got it right anyway. Her bare leg was exposed to the freezing air, but that's not the reason why Alison shivered.

Emily touched her thigh.

In a non-sexual way, of course. But it made her muscle contract and shivers rippled down her leg. There was a strange sensation in her most intimate part, just like a candle was lightened every time Emily brushed against her.

She was just cold. Just cold.

It's all too much and she has to moan. Emily looks up, puzzled.

"I'm sorry. This one must be hurting pretty bad."

"Yes," Alison agrees, even though she's not in pain. It's just… different.

"I'm gonna lend you some clothes so you can sleep. Please, tell me if you feel too much pain or if you have a fever," Emily walks to her bag again and throws Alison some pajamas.

"Thank you, Emily," Alison wants to apologize and beg for another chance for them to be friends. She wants Emily next to her again. But, right now, she feels so tired. Tomorrow morning she'll be nicer, she promises. And she'll rebuild their friendship from zero.

"You're welcome," Emily doesn't shoot her a smile. She just goes to the tent's exit.

"Why are you leaving?" Ali speaks before the brunette can walk out.

"So you can change into your clothes," The reply makes Ali regret her earlier comment even more. She doesn't want Emily to go away.

"Please, stay."

"I don't want you to think that I am taking advantage of you. Because I am not," Emily answers as a matter of fact.

It's true, Ali realized. Emily had plenty of opportunities to take advantage of her tonight. But she didn't. She was colder than Alison liked.

"I was stupid to imply that you would," It's the best apology she can formulate for now, but Alison hopes it works.

"You've said a lot of stupid things lately," Emily bites back, "But stupid isn't the word."

"I'm sorry, Emily!" Alison begs, "Please!"

"Saying you're sorry is not enough, Alison. There are things that can't be undone."

"What can I do to get another chance?"

"Nothing!" Emily suddenly snaps, "You better change."

Alison silently complies and puts on Emily's pajama. She sees that Emily has her back turned to her and it makes Ali upset.

"I'm done," She tells Emily and there are tears in her eyes. Alison doesn't know why, but she's hurting.

* * *

Alison thought she was going to sleep soundly after such a rough night, but she didn't. First, it was the rustling of Emily's sleeping bag. Then, the tossing and turning of a body. Finally, a loud groan echoed inside the tent.

"Maya!"

Who was Maya? Who's Emily calling? Alison didn't really want to go out of her (very) cozy sleeping bag, but she felt compelled to check on Emily. So, she crawled out of her bag and tiptoed to Emily's sleeping form and knelt next to her. Emily was sweating and moving a lot. She was definitely having a bad dream.

"Emily, are you okay?" Alison gently shook her.

"No! Don't touch her! Please!" Emily mumbled in her sleep and cried, "Please!"

Alison frowned, but tried again nonetheless, "Emily, it's just me, Alison. You're safe!"

"Please, no! Let her go!" Alison silently hissed as Emily kicked her shin. The other brunette was agitated and Ali knew she had to hold her in place because Emily could end up hurting herself. So, Alison straddled Emily and tried to pin her hands beside her head until she calmed down. However, Emily was too strong and Alison feared that she might end up getting kicked in the ribs or something. She forced Emily's hands down one more time, "Emily, please, it's me!"

Emily stilled.

Alison was about to hop out of her lap when Emily pulled her closer, still asleep.

"Ali," Her name should've freaked her out, but the tone in Emily's voice was so endearing that Alison didn't know how to be angry about it. Instead, she tried to sneak away from Emily's grip, but the brunette just curled against her chest, "Don't go, please!"

Alison thought about untangling herself from Emily and going back to her sleeping bag, but that would be insensitive. However, she also felt that it was going to be a long night and they both needed to sleep. Therefore, she got up to grab her sleeping bag and lie beside Emily. But Emily didn't want to let her go.

"No!"

"I'll just get my sleeping bag," Reasoning with Emily in that state wasn't effective, so Alison let Emily held her hand as she stretched her other arm as much as she could to reach her bag. With some effort, Alison brought her bag next to her and slipped in, never letting go of Emily's hand. As soon as she was comfortable, she pulled Emily to her body and the brunette rested her head on the crook of her neck. Emily slid one arm out of the sleeping bag and wrapped it around Ali's torso.

Alison blushed.

Emily was so warm and her breathing, so soft on her neck that it tickled. Alison would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being this close to Emily. Emily smelled good and felt nice against her body.

She would deal with her conscience later.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another short lil chapter for ya! Shit is about to get real.**

 **Now a few guest questions:**

 **01: Lip biting in Emison first kiss?** Well, maybe, kind of, just a nibble, lol

 **02:** **Alison walking into naked Emily?** Definitely (not this chapter, tho)

 **Hozier/03:** **Can you update daily?** Unfortunately, not :(

 **04: Will we find out what happened to Maya?** Soon!

* * *

There was something warm and soft beneath her head. Something very human. Emily was curled up to another body, her face resting on their chest while fingers ran through her head. She lighted up for a moment. The only person she'd be cuddling with was Maya. So that meant that Emily was dead. Or maybe she was alive and Maya was alive as well and those years were just a big nightmare. And then she'd wake up in Maya's arms in their apartment, full of hopes and dreams.

But that breathing pattern wasn't Maya's. Nor was that rhythmic heartbeat. That wasn't Maya's tropical perfume – no, it was sweeter, more traditional. A scent Emily came to recognize the last few months after its presence was the only thing that made her sleep. It's Ali's vanilla perfume.

Emily jolts.

"Alison? What's going on?!" She quickly shifted away from the other woman.

The blonde is surprised by the sudden move. Ali thought she'd have no trouble sleeping during the night, but, somehow, Emily's breathing was incredibly fascinating. Alison was in and out of slumber, occasionally checking Emily to see if she was alright. Apparently, Emily had no other nightmares for the night. And her hair was so soft… Alison doesn't know why, but she started to run her fingers through it. Until Emily woke up, that is.

"You were having a nightmare, so I had to-"

"Cuddle with me without my permission?!" Emily snapped and slid out of her sleeping bag, "Who's taking advantage of who now?!"

"E-Emily, you w-were screaming and-"

"It didn't give you the right!" She raged, "I'm going out. Don't follow me."

Alison froze in astonishment as Emily walked out of the tent. She wished she could bring her sweet brunette back. And she decided that she would.

* * *

It began with a little note:

 _Hey, Em,_

 _I'm sorry for touching you without your permission. You were scared, I just wanted to help and I had no idea that I would be overstepping boundaries. I'm also sorry for the way I've treated you before. I really am,_

 _Ali._

But Emily just threw it away as soon as she read it, ignoring Ali's broken expression. She didn't want to believe in written apologies. Never mind, she didn't want to believe in apologies at all. Alison gave her three days.

Then, Alison began to greet her in the hallway. Emily just walked past.

Then a few other notes came, mostly school related. My students love you, Em. Good luck on the swim meet, Em. You and the team did so well in the swim meet, Em. Still, Emily ignored those words. It's been going on for two weeks.

Until Emily got back from practice and found a croissant in her locker. A croissant. Somebody pinch her.

"Did you like it?" Alison asked by the door, clearly ambushing her.

Emily shook her head in confusion, "Why are you doing this?"

Alison took this as a good sign and stepped closer, "Because I want to make things up."

"So I'm not a disgusting piece of shit who's gonna touch you inappropriately?" Emily laughed bitterly, "What changed your mind?"

"You changed my mind, Emily!" Alison replied courageously and Emily was surprised by her determination, "Listen, I'm sorry. I've said a lot of awful things that I shouldn't. But I've never met anyone… uh… gay, so I didn't know how to react and I reacted in the most terrible way. I'm sorry about cuddling with you too, by the way," Alison rubbed the back of her head and blushed. It was a most adorable sight and Emily could feel her resolve failing.

"What's said can't be undone, Alison."

"Please, just a coffee and we talk and then I'll never talk to you again if you want!" Alison begged and Emily knew she couldn't resist much longer.

"Fine! A coffee on Saturday is okay, I guess," Emily gave up and shrugged coldly.

On the other side, Alison beamed, "Thank you for the second chance, Emily! I made the croissant, by the way. Chocolate, of course," She turned and left.

Emily took a bite of Ali's croissant. It tasted exquisite.

* * *

Alison was reading a book when Emily arrived at the Brew on Saturday. The Great Expectations again. How fitting.

"This book again?" She blurts before she can control her tongue.

Alison looked up at the pages and smiled, "I always learn something new every time I re-read it."

"It's your job, right?" Emily pulled the chair and sat as they didn't stare at each other and the small talk faded until Alison awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Emily, I want to say I'm sorry again," The coach searched in that beautiful face for signs that this was just a horrible joke. But those blue eyes were limpid. Alison was being sincere, "I know I don't ever deserve being here. Thank you for the second chance."

"You're right. You don't deserve it," Emily put her indifferent mask back on, "So, tell me why I should stay here."

"I want to know you, Emily." Alison stared deep into her eyes as if she was trying to reach her soul.

"What do you mean?" Emily frowned in defense. She wasn't going to let Alison in, she wasn't.

"I want to know when you found out you were..."

"You can say it, Alison," Emily rolled her eyes, "It's not a bad word."

The blonde gulped and continued, "I want to know when you found out you were gay."

"I was twelve."

"How did you know that you were… attracted to other girls?"

"How did you know that you were attracted to men?" Emily shot back and Alison swallowed hard once again. She wanted to give Emily a concrete answer but honestly, couldn't remember when she found out she was attracted to men. Then, that dream from weeks ago comes sweeping in and Alison blushes.

Emily mistook the tint in her cheeks for shame and her protective side kicked in, "I realized that I wasn't into boys like the girls my age were."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"I did."

"How did they react?"

"My mom, pretty much like you," Alison pictured a pre-teen Emily telling Mrs. Fields that she was gay and then Mrs. Fields telling her that she was disgusting. It must have hurt a lot, "My father was a little more comprehensive."

"That's good."

"Then, my father was sent to Texas and they took the opportunity to get me out of Rosewood."

"I knew it!" Alison suddenly snapped, "I knew you were from Rosewood!"

Emily was impressed with the blonde's deduction, but she played it nonchalantly, "I was. That's where I met Sydney and we kept in touch."

"Does Sydney know?"

"Why do you care?"

"Emily, I'm trying to understand you!" Alison hissed in frustration.

"Then ask me questions about me or my family, not about someone else's opinion on me!" The teacher let it die. It may well be that Jenna and Sydney don't know about Emily being a lesbian. Alison didn't want to jeopardize Emily's position.

"Okay… okay… Was Texas more friendly?"

"Much more. I lived in Houston, a big city where people minded their own business, unlike here," Alison couldn't help but agree. From time to time, it felt like people preyed on her life, her marriage and her future. There were endless questions about kids, endless questions about what Elliott thought of her work, but not a single one asking her opinion. It was suffocating sometimes.

"Have you ever been… attacked?"

"Yes. Every day in this town."

Alison swallowed uncomfortably. Next question.

"Did you have a girlfriend?"

Emily looked spooked, "As a matter of fact, I did."

Did you break up?"

The brunette looked away, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Was her name Maya?" Alison pressed, instigated by the memory of their night at the camp, "You were screaming her name that night."

"Listen here!" Emily growled, making Alison drop her book, "I am not talking about this! If all you want is to pry upon my life, you better leave. Now!"

Alison looked totally shaken by Emily's outburst. Her legs trembled as she stood up to run away as far as possible, "I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to hurt you!" But she tripped over her feet and almost fell to the ground. Almost. Because Emily caught her. Emily and her strong muscles and her sweet scent.

"Hey," Emily called, her voice in a lower, less aggressive tone. Not that Emily would ever admit that, but she felt guilty, "I'm sorry I scared you."

Alison scrambled back to her feet, wrapping her arms tightly around Emily's neck. She couldn't take it anymore, "I miss you, Emily, please! I don't care if you're gay or not, I just need you here!"

Those simple words cracked the walls around Emily's heart. She couldn't fight any longer.

"I'm here, Alison!" She muttered against her hair, but the blonde didn't even hear her.

"Pushing you away was one of the worst things I've ever done. If I could go back, things would be so different!"

"I'm here, Ali. I'm here," The nickname made Ali's heart unclench and she slowly released Emily from her desperate grip, wiping away the tears with an ashamed look on her face.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Emily offered shyly and Alison knew it was going to be okay.

* * *

Smiles. That's all Alison has been since she and Emily rekindled their friendship. The brunette just brought a new life to her that she couldn't explain. She didn't want to. Alison wakes up every school day thinking about how she's going to see Emily again. She closes her eyes beaming, remembering Emily's jokes or Emily blushing. No, it wasn't easy. Alison had to prove herself worthy of Emily's friendship again. But it was definitely worth it.

And she arrived home today with yet another foolish smile. Emily had babbled about her students through all the ride home and Alison could see how proud the coach was of their achievements. Emily sure had the gift of teaching, even though she probably didn't know it. A good teacher is the one who respects their students' limits and individualities and uses that to push them forward.

Alison was so distracted when she entered the house that she didn't realize she wasn't alone.

"What's got you smiling?" Her mom's voice called from the couch. She was sitting between her father and Elliott. Alison had no idea what they were doing at her house, not when they were supposed to be working.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" She asked them.

"Please, sit down, Alison," Her father ordered before they answered any question. Ali obeyed more out of curiosity than out of submission, "Mr. Smith told us something very worrying today."

"What did he say?"

"He told us that you rekindled your friendship with that Emily woman," It was Elliott who answered, "Sweetheart, I have already told you that this woman is deranged and bent on corrupting good, married women like you!"

"Is she forcing or threatening you in any way, Alison?" Her mother asked in a softer tone.

"You don't have any idea of who she is or the things she's been through," Alison seethed, "You can't judge her!"

"Well, I see she's done a great job at brainwashing you!" Elliott accused, "She'll bed you and she'll leave you, Alison, and then you're gonna regret not having listened to me!"

"You don't know her like I do, Elliott!"

"That's it! I forbid you from seeing her!"

Alison has always been taught that men held the authority at home. It was in their nature. But, somehow, she felt an urge to rebel, to escape from what she saw as an oppression.

"Like hell you are!" The h- word made her mother gasp as Alison walked out of her home, shutting the door behind her as she ignored her husband's calls. She picked her phone and searched for the only name that could help her.

Emily.

* * *

"Ali?" The blonde was doing some kick-ups with a soccer ball when Emily arrived at the church's field. There was no one around, much because it wasn't a mass day. The field was fairly quiet except for the sounds of Alison juggling the ball with her boots.

Alison waited for the ball to fall and kicked it to an empty goal, "You came," She sounded half surprised, half relieved.

"Is something wrong?" Emily walked to her and they sat on the grass.

"Pretty much everything," Ali bitterly muttered.

"What happened?"

"My family," Ali snorted, "They don't accept that I'm friends with you."

Emily widened her eyes as if catching something in the air. Maybe Ali's previous rejection had more to do with Ali's family than the teacher's beliefs. It's been one month since they rekindled their friendship and, since then, Alison has been nothing but respectful towards her. She still had some problems saying the words "gay" and "lesbian" out loud, but Emily understood that Alison has lived a conservative life until now. In fact, it was funny to see Alison stuttering.

"What did they say?"

"Elliott wanted me to stop talking to you," Ali huffed, "And my mother thinks you're threatening me in some way."

Emily took Ali's hand in hers, "Ali, they probably never met someone gay and-"

"They don't even know you. They can't judge you!"

"Ali..." The change in the blonde was noticeable. One month and a half ago, Alison would barely look her in the eye, but now she was defending her.

"I had no right to judge you back then, Em," Alison spoke, her words still tinted with regret, "I won't ever let someone say something like that to you again."

"Thank you," Emily's brown eyes shone with honesty, "But I'm not the one who needs a helping hand right now." She got up and offered her hand, "The ball is waiting for you," Alison smiled and accepted, grinning as Emily picked the ball from the net and challenged her to a game.

Despite being physically stronger, Emily couldn't keep up with Ali's ability. The ball seemed glued to her feet and Alison would dribble or lure her more often than not. But the most important thing was that Alison was laughing like a little kid as they chased after the ball. Eventually, Emily grew tired of it and did the only thing that came to her mind: she tackled Alison onto the grass. They rolled around, giggling like kindergarten friends until Alison moved on top of Emily and pinned her hands.

"Em, that's not fair! It's a foul!"

"No, it was funny!" Emily beamed, easily slipping her hands out of Ali's grip.

That's when they realized they were too close.

Ali's leg was between Emily's thigh, her hands were on each side of Emily's head and their breathings mixed. Alison couldn't help but think that Emily's brown eyes were even more beautiful this close. The brunette was looking at her intently as if she was searching for something. Then, Emily's eyes fell to her lips and Alison mirrored the gesture. Emily's lips. They had a beautiful shade of bronze and they looked so soft. Alison wondered what they tasted like.

The distance between them was growing shorter and shorter until it disappeared. They kissed. Alison half expected Emily to be rough and demanding, but Emily was so delicate that it made her moan. Emily placed her hands on Ali's waist to prevent her from falling as she tugged Ali's bottom lip with her teeth. Alison purred and leaned in again, searching for Emily like a newborn searched for air. Some moans escaped from her throat and Alison felt embarrassed. She sounded like a horny teenager and, if Elliott was there, he'd certainly reprimand her.

Elliott? Only then Ali remembered she was married.

"Em..." Pulling away, she knew she had to stop, "I can't… it's wrong!"

"Kissing you doesn't feel wrong to me," Emily whispered.

"I know, but I'm married and-"

"Just close your eyes and feel," Emily pulled her in again and Alison didn't have the strength to deny her. Emily's lips were so soft and intoxicating. Alison felt as if she had just been set free, even though Emily kept a hand on her back and another in her hair, trapping her effortlessly on her embrace. A sly tongue danced inside Ali's mouth and she tried to follow the steps. She moaned shamelessly when Emily's tongue connected with her, clenching her grass under her fingertips.

Someone stepped onto the grass, but they didn't even notice. Mr. Smith captured their moment with the camera on his phone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I think you all know my opinion on that pregnancy storyline. Yep, I'm still mad about it. And pretty much everyone here had the same reaction to Mr. Smith on this fic, lol. I love you guys so much, you made my day, lol. Now to some questions:**

 **Q1: Will Rosewood get more tolerant?** Yes and no. The town will remain pretty much with those bigoted ideas, but there are some Rosewood characters who don't necessarily agree with that.

 **Q2: Where are the other Liars?** Closer than you think.

 **Q3:** **Was the kissing scene a nod to "Mirrors"?** Definitely. Guest, you are so faithful, lol!

 **Q4: Can you update faster:** Unfortunately, no :( I've got a pretty demanding job and I'm on my last semester on college. So that means I'm pretty fucked up at the moment, but I try to write a scene per day, lol.

* * *

Alison paid no attention to Elliott's scolding when she arrived home. Her head was literally in the clouds. She replayed the kiss in her mind time after time. Emily's lips were perfect and her touch was addictive. They've made out for about an hour just rolling around on the grass. It took her long to realize she was kissing another woman. That she was on top on said woman. The most conservative parts of herself still deemed it wrong. Alison was a married, Christian woman. She was technically cheating on her husband with those kisses. But her body and her heart begged for more, especially when Emily slid her lips down her neck.

It was over as it begin to rain and they were forced to go back to the real world. Emily had just hugged her after dropping Alison home. Emily had held her as if she never wanted to let her go. And Alison was left alone with the ghosts of their afternoon together. She still feels Emily's lips on hers. She feels Emily's touch burning on her skin. Then, she imagines Emily's hot mouth trailing wet kisses on her skin.

It's unbearable and Alison can't sleep. She tries to, but even her dreams belong to Emily now. Emily's strong arm circles her waist as she's on top of her, riding her shamelessly. And then Emily's mouth meets her chest and everything goes blank.

Alison wakes up with an unbearable heat in between her legs and she has to shower.

* * *

Alison feels like her teenage students on the next. She's all eager to see Emily and, when she does, she swears her heart skips a beat. It's ridiculous. She doesn't remember ever feeling this way about Elliott, the man whom she married and whom she was supposed to love. But Emily just made it so easy… Her tousled hair, her sweet eyes, that shy smile… Alison was beaming like a fool once again.

"Hey!" Ali walked to her, touching her wrist expectantly. Emily jumped back, as though she was surprised.

"Hey," The brunette replied yesterday and, though Alison was lost in her eyes, she didn't really know what to say. So, they hang in silence for a good two minutes until the bell rang them out of their states.

"So, yesterday was-"

"I understand if you never want to talk about it," Emily cut her off and wrapped her arms around herself, shielding from dangers Alison couldn't see.

"I don't regret it, Em," She frowned, "I really don't."

"But you're married, Alison. I really don't want to get hurt later," Emily has never looked so vulnerable or frail before and it's a little strange to Alison because she knows how strong that woman could be.

So Alison does the only thing she can think of: she grabs Emily by the neck and presses a kiss on her lips, "You're all I can think about since last night."

Emily's hands cradle Ali's face as she replies, "You're all I can think about too."

Alison wonders why this kiss feels so bittersweet.

* * *

Elliott was waiting for her when she arrived home. He had a glass of whiskey in his hands and he didn't look very happy. Alison supposes something happened at his office. Maybe one of his patients killed themselves. It has happened before, so Alison wouldn't be surprised.

"Elliott?"

"Took you too long," He replied whilst looking at the glass, "What were you doing?"

Alison frowned, "I was just going home from school."

He took a sip of his whiskey, "Or maybe you were just meeting up with Emily."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" Elliott punched the table and only then did Ali realize that there was a photograph under his fist. She and Emily kissing at the soccer field, "It's really shameful to know my wife is a dyke."

"Elliott, I-"

Slap.

Her lip stung and tears gathered in her eyes. They may have argued before, but Elliott had never been violent to her.

"She corrupted you!" He spat.

"No, she didn't, I-"

"You don't get to say a word here, Alison," Elliott grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly, "You don't get to say a word until I teach you a lesson," He backed her against the table.

"Elliott, what are you doing?" She cried and struggled.

"I'm teaching you a lesson. No dyke can touch you like I do," He held her strongly and ripped her dress and underwear.

Alison tried to think that the person behind her was Emily, that it was Emily touching her. But, deep in her heart, she knows that her sweet Emily wouldn't do this. Emily doesn't touch her like that. It hurts ten times more now. Alison feels broken and disgusted and empty. Elliott leaves her on the floor and takes her keys and her phone.

* * *

Ali's bed feels like a bed of thorns. It hurts everywhere. But what affects her the most is shame. What would Emily think of her? Emily. She needs to see her today. If she sees her, then maybe everything is going to be alright. She needs Emily, so she gets up and gets dressed, carefully picking a jacket that will hide all the bruises scattered on her body. She puts some make-up on so the other teachers won't guess that she's been crying and prepares to leave.

But Elliott is waiting for her in the living room, "Where do you think you're going?!"

She doesn't have the guts to look him in the eye, so she lowers her gaze, "Work."

"So you can be with her?!" He pressed, "I'm not going to allow that!"

"Elliott, please! I promise I won't talk to her!" She begs for she only has to see Emily. If she sees Emily, everything will be okay.

"You're not leaving this house without my permission, Alison," He declared and fiddled with her keys, "I've made some arrangements so I can talk to my patients here. It's time I become a more present husband."

"I have to work, Elliott!"

"I already talked to Jenna," He reveals, "I told her you needed some time off and that you'll be staying at home helping your mother with the Church."

Alison bites her lip, resigned but upset, "For how long?"

"Until you get that vicious idea out of your head," Elliott declares, "Now, go make that wonderful pasta for lunch. Everything you need is on the counter."

Alison goes to the kitchen and cries.

* * *

Three days later, Ali's mom comes to visit them. Elliott is in his new office with a patient, so they have the whole house to themselves. Not that it's of any comfort for Alison.

"Elliott showed me those-" Jessica swallows hard, "-disgusting pictures of you kissing that woman."

Of course Elliott would show them. He never kept their things a secret.

"I don't know what you want me to say," She doesn't have the courage to stare at her mother – the woman who raised her. Alison wonders if Mrs. Fields has ever treated Emily this way and what Emily did to withstand this.

"You're a disappointment, Alison!" Her mother scolds, "You don't know how ashamed I was when Elliott showed me that picture! I didn't raise my daughter to be a… a dyke!"

"I'm sorry," Alison doesn't know what she's apologizing for, but she does it anyway. Maybe because she hopes that her mother could talk to Elliott and convince him to lift her prohibition.

"I hope that you learned your lesson, Alison," Jessica replies, unfazed, "Elliott is a good man and business between our families is going well."

"Right, Mom," Of course, that's all her mother could think of. The horses. Business. Money.

"If you give him a baby, Elliott might just forgive your little slip," Her mom suggested.

"We had been trying for months," Alison can't bear the thought of Elliott touching her, but she knows it will happen again whenever he wanted. He would just take her until he had enough. She feels sheer disgust: of Elliott, of the situation, but, mostly, of herself.

"Well, try harder," Jessica spoke nonchalantly, "Let's hope that some time at home will help you find your way back to God again."

"Yes, Mom," Alison responds mindlessly because she doesn't want to, doesn't know how to return to a day before Emily kissed her.

* * *

Emily holds Ali's red coat tight and hopes the blonde appears at school today. It's been two weeks since she last saw Alison and it was seriously driving her insane. She tried texting and calling, but Alison never answered or picked up her phone. Emily darts to the possibility that something might have happened to Ali. That Ali might be in danger because of her. That maybe Ali is-

No, she can't think of that. She can't go through that again. So, she drops the coat, gets her bike and rides to school. She was barely paying attention when Sydney dragged her by the arm to Jenna's office, where the headmistress stood alongside Ezra. Emily has never really talked to him, so she wonders why he's staying there.

"Hello, Emily," Jenna greeted, but there was something different about her voice. Emily couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Good morning, Ms. Marshall. Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"Please, just call me Jenna," She chuckled, "It's going to save you a few words now."

"What is this about?" Emily frowns.

Sydney and Ezra exchange apprehensive looks until Jenna finally speaks, "I think Alison might be under house arrest."

Emily's protective instincts kicked in and it took all her might to not leave the trio standing there and run to Ali's house. Instead, she just asked, "H-How do you know?"

"Elliott called me two weeks ago," Jenna said, "He told me that Alison needed some time off and that she had decided to quit her job to focus on herself and on church. I asked him if I could talk to her, but he said she was out with her mother. I tried calling her after, but she never picked me up."

"I tried calling her as well, but she didn't get it either," Emily commented.

"She hasn't shown up in church as well," Ezra informed, "I asked Mrs. D. about her and she told me there was nothing to talk about. Also, I've heard that Elliott was talking to his patients in a home office."

"So he can keep an eye on Alison," Emily quickly concluded.

"But why? Elliott has always been weird, but he's never been violent to Alison before," Sydney points out and Emily feels relieved that she isn't the only one that thinks that Elliott is freaky.

Wait, does it mean that Elliott knows?

"Emily, your breathing is erratic. Are you okay?" Jenna asks creepily.

She swallows hard before answering, "I-I may be the reason why Elliott is keeping Alison at home."

"Why?" Sydney asks.

"B-Because we k-kissed and I think someone might have seen it," Emily didn't know what to expect from Ezra and Jenna. Sydney already knew about her and was pretty discreet about it, but there was no guarantee that Ezra and Jenna would be that open-minded. But Jenna only smirked while Ezra pulled out an impressed face.

"When did it happen, Emily?" Jenna asked.

"Two weeks ago," Emily said, "But we didn't… we aren't… it only happened twice."

"Elliott probably found out and is keeping Alison away from you," Ezra pointed out.

The thought of Alison once again being in danger made Emily anxious. She needed to see Ali and she needed to see her now. She only realized she had sprinted to the door when Sydney grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Emily, where are you going?!"

"I need to see her, Sydney! I need to know if she's okay!"

Ezra cut in, "Listen, Emily, let's not be bashful and-"

"Alison might be in trouble and I will never forgive myself if something happens to her!" Her tone is so intense that she's surprised herself. Emily wonders how Alison managed to crawl under her skin so quickly.

"Emily, I know you're worried about her, but you can't barge in there! Elliott may be dangerous and he might hurt you. Or Alison!" Ezra argues and the thought of Elliott laying one finger whatsoever on Alison made Emily stop in her tracks, "We need a plan to get in there and rescue her."

"How are we going to get past him?" Sydney asked.

"I'll distract him," Ezra offered, "My family has horses as well and that should interest him."

"Ezra, you know nothing about horses," Jenna noted.

"I know enough to stall him until you guys see Alison."

"But we can't just waltz into the house," Sydney pointed out, "Elliott will never let Emily in."

"I know. That's why we need a ladder," Jenna replied, "Emily, you're going to climb to their bedroom window. It's not facing the street, so no one will see you."

"Okay, I can do it!" Emily assured. Truthfully, she'd do anything to make sure Ali was safe and to see Alison once again. Oh, how she missed those blonde curls, those clear blue eyes, those adorable dimples…

"While you two are acting, Sydney and I will be waiting in the car so you can call us if something goes wrong," Jenna instructed. Then, much to Emily's surprise, Sydney let go of her arm and held onto Jenna's instead.

"You can't go, Jenna. You have to stay, please!" Sydney's caring tone was a surprise to Emily, but she finally understood when she saw Jenna twining their fingers. Well, though Sydney knew about Emily's sexuality, they had never discussed hers. It was pretty obvious to Emily that Sydney was more than Jenna's assistant or childhood friend.

"It's gonna be okay, Syd, I promise," Jenna guided Sydney's hand to her mouth and kissed her skin as if neither Ezra or Emily were in the room. As far as Rosewood goes, Emily thought they were pretty open about it. It was also a pleasant surprise that Ezra didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, so let's do it?" Ezra asked them before they left.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Emily hoped the ladder wasn't going to scrape on the walls of the Rollins house and make hundreds of noises. Ezra was doing his part of the plan, distracting Elliott as they talked about horses and business. Now it was Emily's job to climb upstairs and rescue Alison. And she prayed she wouldn't miss a step and fall because that could be fatal. Literally.

As soon as she got to the master bedroom window, Emily knocked and balanced herself, hoping someone would listen to her and open the window. And someone did: Alison. But Emily noticed there was something wrong at first glance. This wasn't her Ali. Her hair was messy, her eyes were pussy and she had probably lost weight.

"E-Emily?!" The brunette jumped right into the room and wrapped her arms around Alison. Her heart fluttered when the blonde sighed on her ear.

"I missed you, Ali."

"I missed you too," With those words, Emily squeezed Ali tightly against her body. But then she felt a wince. It lasted for about a second, but Emily knew it was there. Therefore, she stepped away so she could inspect Alison better, beginning by her hands. She took Ali's hands into her own and saw a big purple bruise on the other woman's wrist.

"Alison, what's this?" Emily asked and Alison immediately recoiled and wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly, all the pieces came together in her mind, "Has Elliott been hurting you?"

Alison tried to shake her head in denial, but a tear rolled from her eye instead. Emily bubbled in anger and protective feelings. All she wanted was to go downstairs and punch Elliott straight on the nose, but Ali's fragile state froze her exactly where she was. The brunette reached out and delicately wiped Ali's tear away, making an inner promise to not let anybody lay a hand on Alison whatsoever.

"You don't need to tell me anything. Just let me take you out of here," She suggested.

"H-He's going to see us! H-He's probably coming here right now!"

"No, he isn't" Emily takes Ali's hands again in an attempt to tranquilize her, "Ezra is downstairs distracting him and Jenna and Sydney are waiting for us in the car."

"I-I h-have nowhere else to go, Emily!"

That wasn't something Emily hadn't considered. If Alison was going to run away from her husband, she couldn't possibly stay in Rosewood. Emily had no doubt people there would try to convince Alison to come back to Elliott just because he was her husband or something. But Emily knew someone who could help Alison. Emily knew how she could protect her. And then she knew which way to go.

"It's gonna be okay, Ali, I promise," She squeezed her hand for reassurance, "I won't force you to come with me if you don't want to."

Alison seemed slightly in doubt of what she should do. But then she twined her fingers into Emily's and Emily knew Ali chose to run.

"Take me."

* * *

Emily whisked Alison away to Sydney's car, parked a few blocks away just for precaution. Sydney texted Ezra as soon as they slid into the backseat, Alison being caught by surprise by the whole operation Emily and her friends had pulled up to rescue her.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asks, fidgeting with Emily's fingers.

"I suspected there was something wrong with you when Elliott called me to say you were going to quit," Jenna said, "And then we heard nothing of you in two weeks, so we decided to act."

"Ali, we know about you and Emily," Sydney blurted out, "And it's fine."

"R-Really?" Alison saw that Jenna and Sydney were holding hands, but any questions she had about her two friends disappeared when Ezra slid into the backseat right beside her.

"Sydney, let's go before Elliott starts searching for Alison!" He rushed and Sydney immediately pulled out of the driveway.

"Where to?!"

"My house," Emily interjected, "I need to pick up a few clothes and some money before we leave!"

"What do you mean by that, Emily?" Jenna asked.

"I'm taking Alison to Houston," She announced, "I've got some friends there that can help her. She can't stay here, Jenna. What if Elliott finds her again?!" Alison curled up against her side at the mention of his name.

"Okay, okay, you've got a point here," Jenna concedes, "But I want you to call me as soon as you get there, do you hear me?"

"Sure," Emily promises, "Alison, we're going to Houston, okay? I promise I'll keep you safe there."

Alison only nods and squeezes Emily's hand a little bit tighter.

* * *

"Hanna, dear, aren't you drinking a little too much?" The blonde laughs as she sways her hips away from her girlfriend's hands. Tonight was the first time she invited her friends over this year and Hanna wanted to make the most of it. Of course, Mona didn't like when she drank too much because Hanna was unpredictable after a few shots of tequila.

"Come on, baby!" Hanna steals a kiss from the brunette, "Tomorrow is Saturday!"

"Yes, and I don't want to spend it curing your hangover!"

"You're the best hangover cure in the whoooooole world!" Hanna exaggerates as she dances around, "My snuggle buddy, my little teddy bear!"

"Holy shit, Mona is a teddy bear!" Aria mocked, a little bit tipsy herself. After two days of grading papers, she allowed herself to have a few drinks. Spencer was driving anyway and Spencer never drinks – not when she's preparing for a case tomorrow.

"Hanna, if you don't shut up, I won't put out for a month!" Mona blushed and threatened.

"Wow, a sex strike!"

"Baby, shut up!" Spencer elbowed her ribs not so discreetly, "Or you're going to face a sex strike yourself!"

"No, Spence! I can't live without your yummy cupcakes!"

"Oh my God, Spencer has cupcakes!" Hanna burst out laughing while Mona facepalmed. She only stopped upon hearing the doorbell, "Have we asked for pizza again?!"

"Baby, I think it's better you let me handle this," Mona tried to stop Hanna from answering the door in such a state, but it's not like drunk Hanna listened to anyone.

The blonde opened the door and spotted a figure she hasn't seen in a while, "Yo, Emily! How's it going, my big bad player?!"

But Emily seemed unfazed by her humor. Hanna swears she's never seen her so serious, "Hanna, can I come in? I need your help, please."

That's when Hanna noticed a blonde woman curled against her chest. Her blonde hair was messed and she was shaken. That sight and the intuition that something serious had happened were enough to make her sober up and allow the two women in.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, how are you? We're back with another chapter! Now, some questions here:**

 **1- Are they gonna go back to Rosewood?** They'll have to, for a reason.

 **2- Is Elliott out of the picture?** Kinda, lol

 **3- Are the Liars all gay?** Pretty much, lol

 **4- Where are Caleb and Toby?** Not close enough, lol

 **5- Who's top?** Oh, the question that divides the fandom. As of now, Alison still hasn't explored her sexuality yet. So, the dynamics of their relationship will only blossom later on.

 **6- Will Alison get pregnant?** Not from Elliott, lol

 **7- What about Jenna and Shana?** Spot on, Guest, spot on. That's all I'm gonna say, lol

 **8- Was Emily a paramedic or a firefighter back in Texas?** No, and she still has a lot to learn on how she should deal with Alison is this delicate situation. But she's learning, :)

* * *

"Yo, Emily! You brought a girlfriend?! She's cute!" Aria yells as soon as Hanna takes Emily and Alison to her living room. Upon that comment, Alison blushes and hides her face into Emily's neck, who holds her protectively. Spencer and Mona exchanged surprised glances. They haven't seen Emily be that close to a woman since Maya. Emotionally, at least, "Wait, why is your girlfriend hiding? Is she shy?"

"Baby, I don't think this is the time for questions," Spencer snatches Aria's drink away, "It's good to see you, Em."

"It's good to see you too, Spencer," Emily forces a smile, "I need your help."

"Does it have to do with her?" Spencer points at Alison not so tactfully, the blonde woman too frightened and confused to even see that.

"Everyone, this is Alison, a friend-" Emily swallows hard when she defines Ali like that, "-from Rosewood who needed my help. Ali, those are Hanna, Mona, Spencer, and Aria, my friends from Texas. They can help you."

Alison looks around and takes in Emily's friend. There's Hanna, the blonde who opened the door, who's strikingly similar to her. She's holding hands with a short Hawaiian girl who keeps rubbing the back of her hand. Alison guesses that would be Mona. Right next to Mona, there's a tall, intimidating woman who's tearing her apart piece by piece. That should be Spencer. The girl whose hands are on Spencer's thigh is a small brunette with a loose tongue. That's probably Aria.

From their positions, Alison senses that Hanna is dating Mona and Spencer is dating Aria, but they, like Emily, don't match the definition of a lesbian she's had on her mind. None of them looks like a man – in fact, Hanna is very feminine. None of them dresses like a man or talks like a man. And, if the rescue has left her lost and confused, this new environment is only making her head spin more and more.

"What problems exactly are we talking about, Emily?" Mona asked. The women didn't look like they were in financial problems or something. She just hoped it was nothing related to drug dealing or crime. Working as a lawyer, Mona knew better than to get involved with those kinds of people.

"Alison was… Alison is..." Emily struggled to find the words, "I rescued Alison from home arrest. Her husband was keeping her there and chances are her family knew of that. Me and some friends back in Rosewood rescued her and I thought it was a good idea to take her out of town."

"Why the hell did he do this?!" Hanna inquired with more passion than Alison had expected, "Is he crazy or something?!"

"H-He's mad at me," Alison spoke for the first time since they've arrived at Hanna's, "I-I've cheated on him, t-that's why he's mad."

Aria, a little soberer now, frowned, as if refusing to believe that scared, vulnerable blonde woman would be capable of cheating, "Still, he can't keep you in house arrest, Alison. You're his wife, not his property."

Alison didn't understand what Aria had said. Okay, she was not Elliott's property, but she was still his wife and, therefore, under his protection and watch, right? And she had failed him a couple of times for cheating on him, not bearing him a child and being hopelessly attracted to someone else.

"If he's doing such a thing, Alison, that may be a sign you are in an abusive relationship?" Mona calmly explained and, once again, Ali didn't grasp the concept. What would be an abusive relationship? Alison always understood that as an adult, usually a man, attempting to kiss and touch children.

"Alison, has he done anything else that was abusive to you?" Spencer asked in full lawyer mode. Upon Ali's frowning, Spencer figured she'd have to describe better what would be considered 'abusive', "Has he ever hit you or offended you in any way?"

"He's hurt her!" Emily interjected, "She's got purple marks on her wrists, I think."

"Alison, is this true?" Mona repeated Spencer's question, knowing too well that they needed to hear it from the blonde, "Has he hurt you?"

Ali swallowed hard as all the memories swept through, "Y-Yes, h-he d-did. H-He slapped me a few t-times a-and he h-hurt me when-" She didn't want to talk about her sex life in front of those strangers, much less in front of Emily. She didn't want the brunette to be disgusted by her, "H-He d-didn't m-mean to."

"Did he…?" Emily quickly put the pieces together and almost slapped herself for not having noticed before. Oh God, Elliott has raped Alison. Emily couldn't even put into words the anger she felt. All she wanted to do was head back to Rosewood and punch Elliott. How dare he violate Alison? The anger was just too much and Emily had to let go of Ali, otherwise, she'd sink her nails into her soft skin.

However, Alison mistook her distance for rejection and she sadly looked at Emily as there was no more a safe warmth shielding her anymore.

"Alison, did he ever touch you without your consent?" Spencer asked, but, once again, her words didn't reach the blonde. She had to reformulate her question once again, "Alison, did he make you have sex when you didn't want to?"

That was a strange question. Alison has always been taught that a good wife should do anything to satisfy her husband in every aspect of his life or else he'd look for a mistress. Sure, there were plenty of times she definitely didn't want to have sex with Elliott, but he just grabbed her and had his way. She just wanted it to be over as soon as possible. However he was getting more and more forceful since he saw that picture, "I-It happened a f-few times, b-but h-he's been w-worse since he f-found out about the c-cheating."

Emily smacked the wall and Alison was sure that she found her disgusting now.

"Em, calm down, please!" Hanna stood up and tried to drag the brunette to her couch.

"Hanna, he raped her!" Emily snapped, "He raped her! He touched her without consent! I don't even know how he's even allowed to be breathing!"

"H-He didn't rape me," Alison argued. In her mind, rape was a crime that only happened when a woman was alone in the street and a deranged man threatened her and violated her. She has not been raped. Elliott is her husband after all.

"Alison," Aria gently called, "If he touched you without consent, he raped you."

"B-But w-we're m-married and-"

"It doesn't matter," Spencer cut in, "Nobody is allowed to touch you without your consent."

Then, the terrible realization fell upon Alison. She remembered every time she tried to escape from sex and then Elliott would end up pinning her and penetrating her. She remembered how it hurt and how he told her the pain would pass. But it never did. And then she remembered those last few weeks, "H-He t-told me he'd c-correct me!" Then, her heart raced, her breathing was uneven and her legs faltered.

But she never hit the ground. Emily was there, holding her, "Ali!"

"Emily, she's hyperventilating, I think-"

And the world shut down for a moment.

* * *

"Ali! Oh my God!" Emily picked the fainting blonde off the ground, almost dropping her in the process. She had carried Alison before, but now she was a dead weight.

"Let's take her to the guest room, Em!" Hanna guided her to a small bedroom near the kitchen and Emily delicately laid Alison on the bed.

"She'll be fine, Em. She's just shocked," Mona spoke, as if reading her mind, put a water glass on the bedtable.

"I guess," Emily shrugged, casting one last glance to the sleeping blonde on the bed.

"Emily, can I talk to you for a second?" Spencer called from the door.

"Sure," The coach walks out of the bedroom and closes the door behind her.

"Alison cheated on her husband with you, didn't she?" Spencer pointed out straightaway, "You're her lover."

"We only kissed twice," Emily replied, though she knew that getting involved with a married woman was wrong from the start. But she couldn't resist Alison. Emily has never been attracted to a woman like this since Maya. She never thought she'd get the butterflies again.

"That doesn't make it any less wrong, Emily!" Spencer ran her hands through her hair in frustration, "Look, I know you have the tendency to be a heroine and save people, especially after Maya's death-"

"This has nothing to do with Maya, Spencer!" Emily flared up.

"Yes, it does!" Spencer challenged, "Because you couldn't save Maya, you're trying to save Alison. Your feelings are all over the place. You think you're in love with her when actually you only want to protect her!"

"This isn't true!"

"And she thinks she likes you back because she's never had a stable relationship in her life and you've been the first one to offer that!"

"Shut up, Spencer!" Emily clenched her fists, trying to control her anger.

"I'm only saying that because you and Alison will both get hurt in this story!"

"Spencer," Suddenly, Aria stood in between them and tugged her girlfriend's sleeve, "That's enough. They've been through a lot in only one day."

"I'm only warning her, Aria! She needs to know-"

"She just needs to rest. You too," Aria's presence made Spencer slow down and it amused Emily to the point she could forget about her anger. Spencer, as much as she doesn't want to admit, can be just as protective as Emily, only that her reactions are far more passionate. Only Aria could tranquilize her and tame the beast.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted, Emily," Spencer looked away and apologized, "But, please, don't try to get into a relationship with Alison right now. She needs a friend, not someone to mess with her head even more.

Emily considered her words for a moment and saw that Spencer was right. She could wait until Alison was better to pursue a relationship with her. That is, if Alison even considers that idea. Emily would never force herself on the blonde, "Thanks, Spence. I get it."

Aria smiled, happy to see that the friends have made up, "We're leaving now, Em. Call us tomorrow if Ali needs any help," She took Spencer's hand and guided her to the door.

"Thanks, guys, I probably will," Emily watched as her two friends left Hanna's house before going back to check on Alison.

* * *

The scent surrounding Alison was unfamiliar: orange, as opposed to the usual jasmine her nostrils were used to. The sheets were too soft underneath her fingertips. She wasn't on her bed, that's all she knew. Then, she remembered: Emily, a plane trip, and a few unknown faces. Alison was in Texas, though she had no idea where she was.

"Emily!" She jerked off the bed, calling for the one thing that felt like home.

"Shh, it's okay," A blonde shushed beside her, "You're safe now," Finally, Alison recognized this face as Hanna, Emily's friend who was astoundingly similar to her.

"Where's Emily?" She repeated the question.

"In the hall, talking to Spencer," A small brunette gave her a glass of water. That must be Mona, Hanna's girlfriend.

"Thanks," She murmured.

Hanna placed her hand over hers. The gesture was neither invasive or overwhelming; it was comforting. Alison could feel like Hanna – and Mona, per extension – could be trusted. No doubt those were Emily's friends, "You're welcome, Alison. You and Emily can stay here as long as you want. I'll borrow you some of my clothes if you need-"

"You don't have to do that," Alison blushed, feeling like she was abusing of Hanna's good will.

"Oh, please, accept this!" Hanna insisted, "I'm a fashion stylist, by the way, so you don't have to worry about stealing my clothes at all!"

"And you can count on Spencer and I if you need legal assistance," Mona offered as well, "If you want to sue your husband or any protection measures you feel necessary."

"Thanks," Alison smiled to Mona. The idea of taking Elliott to court has not crossed her mind and it sounded preposterous. Her family would hate her for that, she knew.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ali's heart almost stopped at the sight. It was Emily, who sashayed closer to her bed and sat on the edge.

"We're gonna leave the two of you alone," Hanna took the cue, "Emily, the couch is yours if you want."

"Thanks, Han," With that, the couple left and closed the door behind them, giving Emily and Alison privacy to talk things over.

"Are you feeling better? You fainted after… after that," Emily asked with concern in her voice, but not holding her hand like Ali wished.

"I am. I mean, it's not easy to wrap my mind around it, but-" Just the thought of being raped, the thought of Elliott taking her made Alison cry. Emily must think she's useless now. She must think Ali is unworthy of being with her.

"Shh," Emily carefully wiped one of her tears away, trying not to get lost in the other woman's beautiful features. Pull it together, Emily! Alison has just found out she's been raped by her husband. This is not the time to act on your feelings, "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"Okay," Ali silently nodded and changed the subject, "Your friends seem nice."

"They are a bit crazy sometimes, but I love them," Emily chuckled.

"If you have people like them in your life, then why did you go back to Rosewood?"

"Because even they couldn't save me from myself at the time," Emily replies, not wanting to give too much information for Alison just yet. She doesn't want to scare her.

"I see," Alison mumbles halfheartedly and grabs Emily's hand, "Em, I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Emily swallows hard because she knows the implications of Ali's suggestion, "Ali, it will be fine. I'll be on the couch and Hanna and Mona are nearby."

"I don't want to be alone!" Alison cried, making it impossible for Emily to deny her once more.

"I can sleep here today, I guess."

"Thanks," Alison rubs the back of Emily's hand with her thumb, anxious for any kind of physical contact between them. Emily gulps. Alison will be the death of her, she knows for sure.

* * *

"Emily?" Alison calls for attention. She hadn't been able to sleep. Too many things happened on that day, but what bothered her the most was the tension between her and Emily. She doesn't know why, but she feels like the brunette is being distant and it bothers hers, "Are you asleep."

Emily stares at the wall with her back turned to Ali. She doesn't know if she should answer lest her feelings will get out of control. Sharing a bed with Alison was already too much. But Emily found she couldn't resist when Ali pleaded.

"Ali? Is everything okay?" She rolled around and asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not!" No, Emily was mad at herself for being unable to hide her feelings, "What made you think that?"

"You seem… distant," Alison begged to come closer with her eyes and Emily fell once again in her allure.

"Come here," Emily prompted her to lie closer to her, but Alison decided to rest her head on Emily's chest. The gesture caught Emily by surprise, but she wrapped her arms around the blonde woman nonetheless.

"I just-" Ali sniffed and Emily realized she was crying, "I just feel safe when I'm with you."

The words warmed the brunette's heart because she felt safe when she was with Ali too. God, Emily even slept with Ali's red coat to give her a sense of security. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that the woman in her arms was safe. And Emily would do anything to ensure she remained so.

* * *

When Emily woke up, there was no warm body over hers, no vanilla scent in the air and no breathing tickling her neck. But there were noises coming from the kitchen. So, Emily rolled off from the bed, hoping that Alison was already up and having some breakfast.

"Yummy, these pancakes are delicious!" Hanna devoured her food, "Ali, you're an awesome cook!"

"Thanks, Hanna," Alison smiled shyly and Emily realized that the blonde woman was, in fact, cooking. She frowned, "It's nothing really!"

"Hanna, stop drooling!" Mona elbowed her girlfriend when she realized that Emily didn't look so happy by the door.

"Good morning, Em!" Alison greeted and gave her a pancake.

"Alison, what are you doing?!" Emily asked in an angrier tone than she should have. She just didn't want Alison to think that she owed them something and that she'd have to pay for that by doing domestic favors.

She immediately regretted her tone when Alison recoiled, "I-I j-just wanted to do something good a-and-" The blonde shed a couple of tears and made Emily feel helpless. Much to her luck, Hanna and Mona came to her rescue.

"Ali, you did something amazing here! My taste buds aren't complaining!" Hanna cut in.

"Yeah, and we loved this surprise!" Mona made vague gestures to Emily, trying to tell her to do something about the situation.

"Ali, look," Emily placed her hand on Ali's hip, biting her lip in regret as Alison winced at her touch. The teacher had just been abused by her husband and yet Emily spoke to her in an aggressive tone. Emily felt like she still had a lot to learn. But she would try, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. But you don't have to do those things to us. We help you because we care about you."

"I-I just wanted to thank you and your friends for helping me," Ali murmured without stepping away or closer to Emily.

"You're welcome," The brunette replied and took a bite of her pancake, "It tastes really good. Have you tried your own food yet?"

Ali's eyes shone at the compliment and Emily decided she would say those things with more frequency. Then, she took a bite of the pancake and fed Ali with her fork, smiling as the blonde hummed.

"You're right, it's really good."

"Then you can share with me," Emily placed the plate on the table. Hanna and Mona didn't even try to hide the smirks forming on their lips as they watched the two friends interact.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know it's been almost a month that I don't update this fic, but college has been kicking me on the ass. Hopefully, it will be all over next week. Let's go to the questions:**

 **Q1. Is everybody gay?** Hanna will answer you on this chapter, lol

 **Q2. When will Emison be officially together?** Let's just say Alison acts on her feelings faster than Emily.

 **Q3. The open letter to Marlene:** thanks for DMing her, guest! I don't think she'll read or even care about it much, but we can't just accept this pregnancy storyline as if it were good representation.

 **Now, this chapter is almost 5K long and there are some very interesting Hanison and Emison scenes. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and don't forget to answer the poll by the end of chapter! XO**

* * *

Alison was helping Emily with the dishes when they heard a knock on Hanna's door.

"That must be Sparia," The blonde hostess absentmindedly commented and walked to the door.

"Sparia?" Alison frowned. Was this another of Emily's friends?

"Yeah," Emily brushed a plate clean, "Hanna has this bad habit of mixing people's names if they're a couple. It's just Spence and Aria."

"Oh," Ali nodded as if she grasped the concept.

"She thinks this is funny," Mona mused.

Emily chuckled, "You only say that because you don't like your couple name."

"Well, Vandermarin does sound like an old Dutch lady," Mona joked, "At least yours was just bizarre."

Emily's? Did Emily have a nickname as well? But does that mean…? No, Emily didn't have a girlfriend. Ali was sure she didn't. Then, why the nickname? What was this weird feeling in her chest?

"Do you have a nickname, Em?" Emily suddenly flinched and Mona widened her eyes at the question. Fortunately, Hanna dragged Spencer and Aria into the kitchen and unknowingly broke the mood.

"Hey, Ali!" The couple walked hand in hand and Alison couldn't help but admire how natural they were, even among friends. She had never seen something like that in Rosewood and it certainly calmed her because… Well, she doesn't want to think about it.

"Hey!"

"We just came here to see how you were doing," Spencer said, "And to know whether you'll press charges against your husband," Emily stared at her dumbfounded. Smooth, Spencer, smooth.

Alison swallowed hard. She hadn't considered the idea of pressing charges against her husband. It seemed like an unnecessary fight to her. Besides, she had no money, she knew no one and was pretty sure that her parents would take Elliott's side, "I-I don't think I will."

"Why?! We can put him in jail and make sure he will never touch any woman like he touched you!" Spencer argued.

"Spence," Emily cut in, "If Ali doesn't want to, we can't make her press charges," Emily wanted to see that bastard rot in jail, she really did. But she had to put Ali first. If Alison didn't feel like she was ready to face her husband in court, so be it. What could Emily do?

"Ali," Aria gently spoke, "What he did to you is a crime. We will support your decision, whatever it is, but we can all agree that we want your husband to pay for his crimes."

"I don't have any money," Ali sighed, "I know my family will help him-"

"Money is not a problem," Spencer interrupted, "Mona and I will take your case for free."

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, we will!" Mona shot back, "You're a friend of Emily. You're a woman running away from her abuser. Ali, it would be insane to make you pay!"

"But Elliott could come after you..."

"We'll ask for a restraining order against Elliott and against your family if needed. They won't be able to contact or threaten you," Spencer assured.

Alison considered the possibility again. The thought of facing Elliott and her family in a trial was beyond scary, but the prospect of building a new life was alluring. She pictured herself teaching in a new school and living in a new house with Emily. She cast a glance over the brunette and saw her nod in approval. Emily would be there for her at the trial – that Ali already knew. That's when she made the decision.

"Thank you, Spencer. I don't think I can ever pay back what you've done for me," Alison smiled and Spencer shook her head proudly.

"I knew you'd make the right decision, Ali. I'll let you and Emily wash the dishes and then we'll go to the police station."

For the first time since the abuse, Alison felt hope.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the police station, Spencer required a conversation with a Detective Furey. Five minutes later, a man in his early thirties appeared. He was small, olive-skinned, with dark hair and brown eyes and he was poised.

"You called me, Spencer?"

"Hey, Marco!" Spencer hugged him briefly and Alison saw Aria shifting her balance beside her as she not so discreetly glared at the duo. She could not help but wonder if Aria was jealous of the Detective. And why.

"This is my friend, Alison," Spencer presented them, "Alison, this is Detective Furey. He's going to help us with your case!"

"Glad to meet you, Alison," The detective shakes her hand warmly, "What kind of help do you need?"

"She wants to press charges against her husband," Spencer answers for her.

"On what grounds?" He asks softly and Ali notices that he doesn't want to overwhelm her.

"Domestic violence," It's Mona who answers this time, "And rape. We also want a restraining order against him and Ali's family."

"This is huge," He comments, "But we can make it work. What's his name?"

"Elliott Rollins," Alison finally speaks, "I ran away from home yesterday and I don't want him or my family to know that I'm here."

"It's okay," Marco assures, "I doubt they've filed a missing person report, but I'm going to let the command know anyway. And then we'll issue a restraining order."

"I'm not from Texas," She informs, "I'm from Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

"That's alright. But, bear with me, why did you travel all the way here, Alison?"

"Emily saved me and flew me here," Alison nods to Emily's direction. The brunette was standing away from the conversation mostly because she believes that it's something that Alison needs to handle by herself. Also, Spencer and Mona are obviously more helpful than her anyway. But, upon Alison calling her name, Emily walks forward and takes her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Marco scratches the back of his head, "Okay, you better get that story straight. You'll need a convincing one for the jury. Anyway," His voice softens, "Have you been… examined?"

Alison freezes for a moment. She knows exactly what being examined means: someone is going to touch her and see and, God, it terrifies her! Then, Emily pulls her closer and whispers against your hair:

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

And, somehow, those words push her forward.

"Not yet, Detective. But I can… take the examination if you need."

* * *

They head straight back to Hanna's home after the exam is over, Mona congratulating her on the way for how brave she had been. But Alison didn't feel like brave. Instead, she just asked Hanna if she could take a shower, to which Hanna nodded positively. The blonde hostess gave her a towel and a soap bar when they arrived and Alison locked herself inside the box.

Forty-five minutes. Hanna is going to kill her for the water bill, but Alison couldn't care less. In fact, it wasn't enough time to scrub away all the dirty that corrupted her body – only that dirty was imaginary. Her skin was impeccable, aside from the few purples on her wrists, ribs, and hips. The doctor – as tactful as she had been – told her that the abuses hadn't left many signs of physical trauma. She was lucky that someone took her away from there.

But standing there was like reliving all of Elliott's touches again – without the veil of innocence this time. Alison remembers clearly the way he stared at her like she was a piece of meat and then he would thrust deeper. It was painful – and scary sometimes. She remembers how he just grabbed her hips and pushed inside, imprisoning her in the cage of his fingers. At times, Elliott would keep using her body until he was satisfied. And the memory of those nights only made Alison scrub her skin harder, eventually drawing blood.

Then, she heard a knock.

"Ali, is everything okay?" Emily asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Coming out!" She yelled through the shower and turned it off, walking out of the box to wrap herself in Hanna's towel.

"Okay! I'm outside with some clothes Hanna borrowed!" Emily didn't have to shout for Alison was already unlocking the door. The brunette gasps at first, momentarily following a droplet of water running into the valley of Ali's breasts. Then, she composed herself and remembered that Alison has just been through an abuse and that the blonde doesn't need another predator gawking at her.

But then she notices a drop of blood running down Ali's left arm.

"Ali, what is that?" She points at the red trail and Alison hugs her own body, concealing the left arm under her right. Emily almost slaps herself for her lack of tact.

"I-It's nothing," Ali's blue eyes are puffy and her face is swollen. Emily's sure that the other woman had been crying her heart out under the shower. She wanted Alison to share her anguish with her, she wants to hold the blonde through the pain. But Emily also knows that she can't make Alison tell her things Ali's not ready to say – especially when the blonde is only covered by a wet towel.

"U-Uh… I'll leave you to get dressed," Emily gave her the clothes and awkwardly left, inadvertently making Alison feel more disgusted at herself.

* * *

Alison didn't come out to have dinner and, despite their worries, the other women concluded it was best for her to be alone sometimes. They would be there if Alison called and needed. But, even so, Emily couldn't help but check on her friend before going to sleep. She's glad she did because she found Alison curled on her bed, crying on the pillow.

"Ali?" Emily gently called. Alison shifted and ducked her head, almost in disbelief.

"E-Em?"

"Is everything okay?" Emily sat on the edge of the bed, "Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you during the examination?" Just the thought of Alison getting hurt under her nose made Emily's blood boil. She would have to try harder if she wanted to protect the blonde.

"No, it's just-" Alison shook her head sniffed, "I feel dirty."

Emily wiped one tear away, "Why?"

"H-He used me like I was a doll and I just let him," Alison confessed, "I'm ashamed of how he touched me."

"It's not your fault, Ali," Emily pulled her into her chest and Ali accepted the gesture, even though she felt undeserving of it.

"It's disgusting how I feel his touch everywhere," Alison said, "I tried to scrub it away, but it feels like not even a thousand showers can't erase this. I don't know what to do, Em!"

"Ali, don't!" Emily held her tightly and Alison felt safe. It surprises Ali how safe she always feels in Emily's arms, "It's okay to feel this way. You're still healing," Emily kissed her forehead and it was like the whole world disappeared. The past had been erased, the future didn't exist, and all that mattered was the love pouring from Emily's lip in such a pure and devoted gesture. Alison could feel it. That kiss – as chaste as it was – had the power to wipe away the reminders of Elliott's touch.

"You're the bravest person I've ever met, Ali," Emily went on, making the blonde feel like floating, "I'm so proud of you. Don't ever forget that."

It was just too much and Alison captured Emily's lips with her own for a second, pulling away when Emily didn't kiss her back.

"Why?" She questions out loud. Why is Emily so sweet to her and then pulls away at the last second? Why does Emily seem to be struggling to be around her lately? Why wasn't Emily kissing her back now?

"Ali, I want what is the best for you," Emily cradles her face with so much love that Ali can't help but believe, "You're going through so much right now. I can't let my feelings for you make you confused or overwhelmed."

Emily's feelings. Though it still hurt to be rejected, just the mention of Emily having feelings for her softened the blow. Alison realized that Emily indeed loved her – or at least cared for her a lot. Emily was disregarding her own feelings only to make sure Alison was okay. The blonde wasn't sure she deserved someone so pure like Emily. She regretted having pushed her away after she found out Emily was a lesbian. Alison was sure now, more than ever, that sexual orientation had nothing to do with being good or bad. Emily was a lesbian – and one of the kindest souls wandering through this planet.

Therefore, Alison only nodded and rested her head back on Emily's chest, "Is cuddling okay?"

Emily placed one last kiss on the top of Ali's forehead, "Of course!"

* * *

Alison didn't know what to expect on Monday. Spencer had picked up Mona early in the morning because the two of them co-owned an office together. Aria drove by to catch Emily an hour later, Emily kissing her on the cheek before leaving. Hanna explained that Aria had offered a coaching position at the same university she worked at as a professor. So, Ali was left with Hanna and thought of things she could do when the other blonde went to work.

"Ali, go get ready," Hanna suddenly blurted, "We leave in twenty minutes."

"We?" Ali frowned.

"Yup," Hanna nodded, "You're gonna be my new assistant."

"R-Really?" Alison blushed, wondering how she was given such an opportunity, "Does your boss know already?"

"Yes, she does, and she thinks you're an awesome assistant," Hanna replied and only made Ali more confused, "Wait, I'm just joking. I work alone, so I'm the boss. And, as the boss, I've decided that I need a new assistant and that you're perfect for the job."

"But, Hanna, I don't know anything about fashion or-"

"That I can teach you, Ali," Hanna spoke with confidence, "What I see in you is a woman who has great potential, but who needs to rebuild her self-esteem. I wanna help, Ali. You can quit anytime you want, but I want you to have the means to get out of your situation and stand by yourself."

"You don't have to pay me,"

"Of course, I do, silly!" Hanna jokes, "I'm against the use of slave labor!"

Ali's blue eyes shone with gratitude. Hanna had offered her house, her friendship and, now, a job. Alison wonders if it's time she stops only being thankful and starts working to repay the trust Emily and her friends put on her. For the first time in her life, Alison feels like she can.

* * *

After Hanna borrows Alison a pink shirt and a nicely cut pair of jeans, they drive to Hanna's big task of the day: designing a dress that Bridget Wu can wear at her bachelorette party. Alison doesn't know who this woman is and Hanna explains that Wu is a socialite who always gives her a headache when designing for her. And now that Wu is getting married, Hanna only expects the worse. Alison wonders why Hanna takes the job and the other blonde tells her that Wu pays well. Really well.

Alison is totally not ready when Hanna pulls into Wu's driveway.

"Hanna, where were you?!" A Chinese girl in a pink dress with the hugest diamond ring Ali's ever seen approaches them, "I've been waiting for you all morning!"

"But you scheduled this at noon," Hanna rolls her eyes and argues.

"It doesn't matter! I'm getting married, don't you see?!" Wu exaggeratedly flops her hair and then notices another body next to Hanna, "Who's the blondie?!" She asks, eyeing Ali up and down, suddenly making her feel self-conscious.

"That's Ali, my new assistant," Hanna watched Wu carefully, ready to intervene in case she tried to tease Alison or something like that.

"Whatever," Wu just shrugs, "I need to go shopping in an hour, so you better hurry!"

As their client sashayed back inside, Hanna mouthed to Ali:

"I hate socialites."

* * *

"No, Hanna, you know I hate this shade of blue!"

"Then try this shade of green."

"It's absolutely not fashionable," Wu and Hanna have been going at it for half an hour. None of Hanna's suggestions seemed enough for the socialite. Hanna was on the brink of giving up and telling Wu to find someone else.

"Okay, so why don't you-"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Alison quietly spoke, startling the other women.

"Speak up, honey," Wu said, "Maybe you have a better taste than your boss."

Hanna just snorted at the dig, "Of course you can, Ali!"

"Uhm… You could wear a pink Chinese dress. A traditional one, I mean. Really s-simple, so you can match with any shoes or j-jewelry you'd like," Alison suggested, half expecting the socialite to tear her apart for her simplistic idea.

But Bridget Wu smiled, "I kinda like this."

"Me too," Hanna sighed for Wu liking an idea and not giving Alison a mean reply.

"It has to be really sexy, Hanna!" The socialite demanded, "Told you your assistant had a better taste than you!"

"Well, she makes me proud!" Hanna winked and smiled.

* * *

After Hanna took down every detail Wu wanted in her dress, the women went out to have lunch. Surprisingly, Hanna took her to a very nice Italian restaurant, claiming it was a day to celebrate success and a new job. Alison didn't complain, though she'd be quite satisfied with only a buffet restaurant. Though, she had to admit that it's been a while since she's eaten food that good.

Then, Hanna drove them back home and sat in the studio while she drew Wu's outfit, requesting Ali's opinion on the sketch every other minute. That is until Hanna offered Alison a pencil and a sheet of paper.

"Do you wanna draw too?"

Alison bit the inside of her cheek, "I-I'm not good at drawing."

"It doesn't matter, Ali. No one's gonna see it," Hanna argued, "I'm not Picasso or Van Gogh, but I can make my sketches detailed enough. That's all a stylist is supposed to know about drawing."

Suddenly feeling brave, Alison considered that a sketch wouldn't hurt, especially now that she wasn't doing anything. So, she took the pencil and the sheet and began to draw. The image of a woman with wavy black hair, broad shoulders, and delicate arms appeared as clear as a photograph. Alison drew a marine blue shirt on her and only then realized that this sketch looked eerily familiar. She had drawn Emily.

"Wow, Alison, you actually draw well," Hanna looks over her shoulder to see the sketch, "The model looks like Emily. That shirt seems like something she would wear."

Ali blushed, "R-Really?"

"Yup," Hanna smirked, "Do you like her, Ali?"

Alison wanted to shake her head and deny it because Emily had said they couldn't be anything more than friends at the moment. But her body betrayed her and the flush in her cheeks intensified. Hanna didn't even have to wait to get an answer.

"You do!" Hanna cheers, her reaction a little giddier than Alison would have expected, "Does Emily know?"

"She was the one I-I kissed w-when I was still married to Elliott," Ali confessed, expecting Hanna to be at least upset that she had dragged Emily into that mess. But Hanna didn't waver.

"How does Emily feel about it?"

"She doesn't want to make me confused now," Ali recalled, "At least that's what she told me."

"Emily's such a sap. She always put the needs of the ones she loves on top of her own," Hanna tells her, "This means that she really cares about you."

"I just..." Alison sighed, "I think Emily deserves better than me."

"Alison," Hanna squeezed her shoulder, "Don't say things like that. Emily is just giving you time to heal."

"But what if she finds someone better than me?"

"Emily doesn't get attached to people easily, but if she cares about you, she'll stick forever," Hanna reveals and then covers her mouth as if she spoke too much, "There's a reason why she acts like this."

"Why?"

"It's not my story to tell," Hanna shrugged, "But, anyway, you can still show that you care for her."

"How?"

"Give her this shirt," Hanna smiled mischievously and Alison had to admit that the idea was good. Even better was the sensation of making a gift to someone you loved. Alison couldn't wait.

* * *

Emily came home at 6 pm, tired but happy. Hanna said 'hi' from the kitchen and Emily yelled back to her, asking about dinner. Hanna told her to move her ass, making Emily laugh as she finally settled her eyes on Alison. They walked to each other and hugged. Alison was still bubbling with joy when she thought of her surprise and Emily's arms were wrapped around her tighter than usual.

"I've got a job interview next Friday," Emily whispered and Alison felt a strange feeling of accomplishment spreading from her chest through her veins. It was pride.

"I'm Hanna's new assistant," Alison told her and Emily pushed her away slightly only to look her in the eye. Ali has never seen Emily that happy before. The brunette kissed her forehead and whispered:

"Make sure you'll kick her ass for me!"

* * *

Two weeks later, Alison and Hanna were adding a few last touches to Emily's surprise shirt. Hanna knew Emily's body design in a way that almost made Ali feel a little jealous, but then the other blonde told her she's made clothes for Emily before. And, while Hanna attached the blue buttons to the shirt, Alison could not help but notice that the stylist's nails, though short, were always colorful. Today, Hanna's nails were black with a fake jewel on top of that. Hanna was so feminine that it was almost inconceivable she was a lesbian.

"Can I ask you something?" Alison suddenly blurts out.

"Sure!"

"When did you find out you were..." She dances around the question, "… you know."

"I think I've known since forever," Hanna answered, not exactly ending Ali's doubts, "Emily and I go to lesbian parties since we were seventeen."

"So you've always known?" Alison pressed, trying to placate her own inner questioning. How could she have missed being attracted to women? Or was Emily just an exception?

"I did, Ali, but it doesn't always go like that," Hanna placed the needle on the table so she could focus on their conversation, "Some people have always known, some people take longer."

"What about the other girls?" Ali hoped she wasn't overstepping a boundary, considering that Hanna had refused to tell her what had made Emily be so protective towards people.

"Mona found out when she was seventeen. Spencer and Aria, only after during college."

"Have you dated Mona ever since?"

Hanna laughed dryly, "No. We've been friends since we were fifteen, but we only got together during college. Mona had a rough time accepting herself. Her mother forced her into therapy in hopes she could fix her. But Mona doesn't need to be fixed. She's perfect."

Alison could relate to that story. Elliott tried to correct her by… she doesn't even want to think of this word… and her mother had allowed it.

"So you helped her?"

Hanna frowned, "I should've helped her more. I think Mona has liked me since we met, but I took longer to feel the same. When she was dealing with her mother, I was arguing with my father who could not accept a bisexual daughter."

"Bisexual?" Ali blinks at the unknown word.

"Someone who's attracted to both men and women, Ali," Hanna explained, "It's not all black and white."

Somehow, Alison was relieved. Bisexual is probably the definition she has been looking for and it was good that she had Hanna and Mona to relate to. At least, she didn't feel so alone.

"I didn't know we could like both."

"Well, Spencer, Aria and I are bisexuals. Mona and Emily are lesbians. But, anyway," Hanna went on, "I started to date a boy named Caleb in college. He used to study Computer Engineering. At the same time, Spencer began to hang out with a boy from the same major. And then we found out we were dating the same boy."

Alison was aghast, "Oh my God! What did you do?"

"Spencer and I slapped him and we walked away. And then we found out that Spencer was pregnant of him. It created a wedge between us," Hanna recalls, "She ended the pregnancy. I began to drink and party a lot more than I should have and Spencer drowned in books and study."

"Mona, totally okay then, kicked some sense in me. I loved the way she took care of me. I loved the way she comforted me. She made me confront Spencer and it literally saved our friendship," Hanna's eyes were humid, "And then I realized that I was in love with my best friend and it just kind of happened."

Alison felt like she was on Hanna's shoes. She loved the way Emily cuddled with her. She loved the way Emily kissed her. She loved the way Emily challenged her with new ideas. And, suddenly, Alison wished she and Emily could just be like Mona and Hanna. She wanted them to 'just happen'.

"What about Spencer and Aria?" Alison wanted to know how the other couple got together.

"Oh, they were a little more complicated," Hanna laughed, "Aria has always been a quiet girl and she hadn't done much dating. But she was the only one who could drag Spencer out of her room at the time. When they started going out, Spencer wanted to take things slow because she was afraid of commitment and Aria respected that. Funny thing Spencer proposed to her a few years later. Aria won her love with patience."

There was, however, one character missing in those stories, "What about Emily?"

"She was busy making sure the group didn't fall apart," Hanna winked, picked her needle and went back to sewing buttons.

* * *

Emily and Alison were talking in Ali's room before they went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for Emily, considering she had a job interview. And Alison was glad the other woman would rather spend time with her than sleeping early on the couch.

"I have a surprise for you," Alison suddenly gushes.

Emily frowns in amusement, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Alison opens her closet and picks the shirt she had made for Emily. It's the first piece of clothing Ali has ever designed and she wonders if Emily will like it. She stands back in front of Emily, holding the shirt in her eye's level.

"You can open them," She instructs and Emily obeys. The sparkle of surprise in Emily's eyes is unforgettable. Alison wants to see that reaction over and over again.

"Ali, this is beautiful," Emily fidgets the shirt, feeling the soft silk under the pads of her fingers, "You didn't need to buy this."

"I didn't," Alison reveals and Emily parts her mouth open, "I drew it and Hanna helped me with the making. It's the first piece that I draw, so I wanted to make it special."

"You didn't have to," Emily ducks her head to hide her foolish smile and blushing cheeks. Alison felt incredibly happy.

"I wanted to."

"Thanks," Emily puts the shirt over her arm, "I'm gonna wear it tomorrow. Hope it brings me luck."

"You barely need luck," Alison replies and they chuckle shortly before falling into an awkward silence.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Emily always asks before they sleep and, usually, Alison is more than eager to cuddle with the brunette until the sun rises. But tonight she feels different. Tonight she feels brave. Tonight, she wants to face her nightmares all by herself. It's not like she doesn't want Emily's comfort – Ali craves for it, but she knows she needs to be strong for the both of them.

"Actually, I wanted to sleep alone tonight," It's the first time Alison asks for this in two weeks and she hopes Emily understands, "I wanted to see how I'm going to deal with nightmares and stuff."

"Oh," Emily mumbled, slightly disappointed at not having the opportunity to stay with Alison, but also feeling proud of the blonde's resolve, "I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

Ali smiles, "Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight, Ali," Emily walks to the door, but Alison calls her before she leaves.

"Wait!"

The blonde placed on hand on Emily's cheek and stares deep into her eyes. She could not fight it any longer. Her eyes darted to Emily's lips and she closed their distance slowly, unsure if Emily would reject her again. And, while her brain was telling her not to take advantage of Ali's possible vulnerable state, Emily listened to her heart this time. And her heart yearned for Alison, couldn't repress her feelings any longer.

The kiss was chaste and slow. Emily kissed her with extreme delicacy and Alison felt desired. Alison caressed her cheek and Emily felt like a new life has been breathed into her. They broke the kiss once they need air and Emily smiles before leaving. She almost wishes Alison calls her during the night, but bubbles in pride when the blonde doesn't.

Emily aces her interview on the next day.

* * *

 **So... this fic has only 3 chapters left (yep, I know) and, again, I would like to know what you guys want to read next, lol. You have four options here:**

 **Hold On Till May:** Alison had no reason to be alive and the world is better off without her. That's what she thinks before she meets Emily Fields, a girl with a most particular gift: the power to convince Alison to keep going. (Yes, based on PTV song)

 **A Ticket to Venus:** Emily Fields was beaming because she thought she and her kids had won a trip to Hawaii. That's when she finds out that a woman named Alison DiLaurentis had won the same prize and the worst thing is: they have to share a room. (Yes, based on "Blended")

 **Those two you already know from the last poll I've made, lol. Here are the other two options:**

 **Ali's Guide to the Art of Love:** Emily Fields is an Olympic swimmer with a perfect life until she catches her fiancée, Paige McCullers, cheating on her. Determined to save her wedding, Emily takes a few classes with America's greatest seductress, Alison DiLaurentis. Will Alison be a good teacher? (Yes, based on 'Educating Caroline')

 **Love is not a Book Quote:** Emily is in love with Alison since they were fourteen. They kiss each other a lot, but the blonde doesn't want to have a relationship with her. That is, until Emily wants to come out of the closet. What will happen to their relationship? (No, it's not based off anything, lol).

 **PLEASE, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! XO**


	11. Chapter 10

**GUYS I'M BACK! COLLEGE IS OVER!**

 **By the way, the great winner is... "ALI'S GUIDE TO THE ART OF LOVE"! You guys have no idea what you're waiting for, LOL**

 **Well, I've got two questions from guests here:**

 **Q1. Why do you think Alison has been raped even if she got pregnant by her husband?** Because Alison did not consent to sex with Archer Dunhill. Also, she's been emotionally abused since she met him from day one. He knew she was lonely and needed someone - that was her weakness. So, Archer played along and manipulated her into the relationship.

 **Q2. But it's just a TV show!** I'm not gonna engage you any further. If you believe TV shows exist in a separate world, you live in a beautiful bubble. If you want to know more about it, just read Edgar Morin's theory on mass culture.

 **Enough talking! Read!**

* * *

"Hanna, where is she?" Emily paced around the room for the eleventh time, "Her bus isn't supposed to take that long."

Today was the first day Alison went on a solo mission and Emily couldn't help but feel worried. What if Alison had got lost? What if something happened to her? What if Elliott… no, she's not allowed to think of that.

"Emily, this is not a big deal. She's probably stuck in traffic or something."

"Maybe you should call her and have her stay where she is until Mona picks her up."

"I would, but Mona doesn't know when she's leaving the office," Hanna sighed, "Em, Ali is a big girl and she's gonna be okay."

"She doesn't know the city."

"She will figure it out and she has her phone. Come on, chill out!"

"You're right," Emily finally sat on the couch, "Alison is probably fine."

"Yes, she is," Hanna sat beside her, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you feel about her?"

Emily swallows hard before answering, "I… I don't know. When I'm with Alison, I feel like everything is perfect and I haven't felt like this since a long time ago."

"Since Maya?" Hanna asks delicately and Emily nods, "Does Ali know about her?"

"Not really."

"You should tell her."

Emily twirled her fingers, "I don't want to scare her."

Hanna places a hand over Emily's, "She deserves to know, Emily."

They heard the sound of rustling keys and stopped the conversation. One minute later, Alison walked into the apartment, her hair wet and messy from the rain, "Hey guys!"

Emily sprinted and wrapped her arms around Ali's humid figure. The blonde shot Hanna a confused look but hugged Emily back. Coming home would be a very precious thing if Emily received her with one of those hugs. Or kisses, for that matter, but it's not like they have talked about it.

Alison doesn't mind coming home to Emily.

* * *

"So, neither your parents or your ex-husband have tried to contact you?" Emily asked as she lied with Alison side by side. It wasn't uncommon for them to gather up in Ali's room after dinner. In fact, they spent many nights like this: side by side, sometimes kissing, sometimes just cuddling. They would talk about pretty much everything except their funny relationship. It wasn't that Emily didn't want to talk about it; she just wanted to take it slow so Alison could be absolutely sure that this was what she wanted.

Alison scooted closer and placed her head on Emily's chest, just like she did every time she wanted to be comforted, "No, they haven't. I don't know if this is good or not."

"It means that you're safe now."

"Or that they're just waiting for the right time to strike."

"Not under my watch," Emily wrapped her arm around the blonde protectively, "You're safe with me, Ali," She promised, maybe more to herself than to the woman in her arms.

"I feel safe when I'm with you," There were times like these when it was painfully hard for Emily to hold back. And she doesn't this time, as she pulls Alison by the neck and kisses her. Ali pushes back against her as eagerly as she is, hands cupping her cheeks, making Emily lose control. She rolls Ali onto her back and straddles her.

But Ali is scared at the sudden flip and pushes her away, only to regret it immediately after Emily leaves her lips.

"I'm sorry," Emily sat back on her heels, "I got too carried away."

"It's okay," Ali sighs, "I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"Hey," Emily cupped her face to let her know that it was okay, "I don't care that you pushed me away. I want you to let me know if I do something you're uncomfortable with."

"I wish I wasn't like this," Ali bit her bottom lip, "I want you to touch me, Em, but I'm so scared sometimes."

"Ali, there's no rush in this. Your well-being is more important than thirty minutes of pleasure.

The blonde smiled, remembering why she felt safe with Emily in the first place. The woman on top of her would never force her to do anything she didn't want to.

"You can be on top if that makes you more comfortable about it," Emily suggested.

"O-On top?" Alison blushes at the thought, "I-I w-wouldn't know what to do."

"You've never been on top?" The brunette gently asked, to which Ali shook her head, "I think it would be better for you because you'd have more control of our actions. Do you want to try?"

Alison was scared, she really was. But Emily made her feel brave at the same time.

"Yes."

Emily flipped them around slower, giving Ali time to adjust her body position. Alison straddled her, her knees placed on each side of Emily's hip, and the coach drew her in for a kiss. Ali kissed her back a little clumsily, tugging at the sheets beside Emily's head. Alison has never been on top; she didn't know what she should do with her hands or if she should just let Emily guide her through this. However, it did feel good not being pressed against a surface while still being connected to Emily. That's why Ali shivers when the brunette trails her spine.

There is a soft heat between her legs and Alison doesn't know how to extinguish. She yearns for Emily in a way she's never yearned for anybody. Yet, when she rocks her hips (involuntarily) against Emily's stomach, it does nothing to satisfy her appetite – instead, it only makes her hungrier. Emily's tongue danced inside her mouth and she moaned. However, before she could be embarrassed about her noises, Emily grabbed her ass and she gasped. Her hips moved again, searching for friction she didn't even know she needed.

"Feeling better?"

"I think so," They slow down a bit so they can kiss and Ali can rest her head back on Emily's shoulder, yawning softly before she falls asleep.

* * *

Alison woke up to the sheets ruffling and to the warmth of the mattress. It was soft, but it lacked something. There was linen beneath her fingertips, not Emily's skin. So Alison opened her eyes.

Emily was tossing and turning, sweating hard as she mumbled incoherent words. Alison strained her eyes and tried to identify the words coming from Emily's mouth.

"No… No… Maya!"

That was the same name Emily called when she had a nightmare during that school camp. When Alison had asked, Emily said she didn't want to talk about her. But Ali knows Maya was important to Emily – she still is, considering Emily calls her name during the night. Alison wonders what happened between them and suddenly finds herself being jealous of a woman she doesn't even know. Emily was so sweet to her, but it was as if a part of her will always be held by this Maya and Alison is not sure of how she feels about it.

Emily tosses and turns again, screaming Maya's name louder. Alison popped up on her elbows and shook her gently.

"Em, wake up! It's Alison. You're safe!"

"No! No! I gotta save her!"

Alison wraps her arms around Emily from behind, trying to constrict her movements.

"Em, you're here with me," She pressed a bold kiss below Emily's ear, "You're safe."

"Ali..." Emily whispered as she stilled in the blonde's arms, desperately pressing them against her chest.

"I'm here, baby," Alison mumbled against her hair as Emily's breaths slowed until they were peaceful again.

* * *

On the next day, Alison ambushed Emily when the brunette was leaving for lunch.

"Ali, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about what happened," Alison spoke categorically, leaving no room for Emily to leave.

"I had a nightmare, that's all," Emily shrugged.

"I know," Ali sighed in annoyance, "You were screaming her name."

Emily flinched.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Em, it's the second time you say her name when you're having a nightmare," Alison pointed out and Emily huffed, knowing she had no escape.

"Let's talk about it over lunch."

Alison brought up the subject again once they were sitting in a restaurant with food on their plates. To be honest, Ali couldn't care less about what she was having. She just wanted to get this story clear. Emily, on the other hand, was very focused on her food.

"Emily, who is Maya?"

The brunette visibly swallowed hard and took a sip of her water, postponing her answer.

"Maya was… someone very important to me."

That Ali knew. She had seen their pictures in Emily's Facebook account after all.

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"Fianceé," Emily corrected, "She was my fianceé."

"Oh," Alison nodded in understanding. So Emily had a fianceé? She wouldn't have guessed it. But why didn't Emily mention her? Ali had to find out, "Did you two break up?"

"She died in a car accident two years ago."

Cold. That's how Alison felt after hearing those words. She couldn't bear the pain, the bitterness in Emily's eyes. She didn't think she could save her.

"W-What happened?!"

"Maya was a musician. She used to play in a jazz band and I would drive her to their every show. She was very good at it," Emily recalled with a sad smile, "They had played in Austin that night. Maya had wanted to stay there for the night, but I insisted that we had to leave. That had been a rough week and all I wanted was to be home. I wish I hadn't."

Emily laughed darkly before she continued, "The road was dark and I was tired. We were arguing. Maya was complaining that I shouldn't have been a bitch about wanting to go home in front of her friends. I yelled back, saying that she didn't understand the sacrifices I made for her and then I-"

She choked on the tears and Alison reached out, brushing her knuckles with her thumb and giving Emily the strength to continue.

"I heard a scream," Emily let the tears stream down her face, "I heard a scream, there was a blinding light and suddenly everything was black. When I woke up, there was blood on my face and I couldn't move my shoulder. I saw the paramedics touching her and I begged them to stop. I wanted to see her face. The scent of blood was overwhelming. Our blood. I think I panicked because one of the doctors gave me an injection and I blacked out. When I woke up in the hospital, Hanna was there with me. She told me that Maya was dead."

"According to Hanna, a drunken driver lost control of his car and crashed into mine right on Maya's side. I hadn't seen that. I should've seen that. If I did, maybe I could've done something. Maybe Maya wouldn't have died. If I had stayed in Austin, she would be alive. I wish I had listened to her!"

"Emily, this is not your fault!" Alison squeezed her hand, "It was an accident!"

"It was my fault, Ali!" Emily raised her voice and pulled her hand away, "I should have saved her! I should have protected her! But I failed and now she's dead!"

Before Alison could react, Emily got up and left.

* * *

Emily didn't come back home at night. Alison paced around her room, thinking of things that might have driven her away. Had she pressed too much? Wasn't Emily ready to talk about it? All she knew was that Emily wasn't there and Alison couldn't shake the feeling that Emily was in danger somewhere and that was all her fault.

Hanna and Mona were apparently calm on the outside, but Alison thinks it's just so they won't make her more nervous. Mona brewed tea for her and Hanna promised she'd give her a day off tomorrow, but none of those were enough to soothe her. Alison needed Emily.

And then she heard something stumbling onto Hanna's wooden floor. Someone giggled.

"Emily, where were you?!" Ali heard Hanna's alarmed voice, "Do you know what time is it?!"

"It's getting c-close," Emily slurred.

"What is she talking about?!" Mona wondered out loud.

"The anniversary o-of her d-death. I-It's coming!"

"Emily, it's time for you to go to sleep."

"I'm a murderer, Hanna. I'm a murderer!"

"And you need sleep," Mona replied and there was a thump on the couch. Emily had probably fallen (literally) asleep, which means she was home. She was safe.

Well, Alison had her doubts about that. What happened just proved one thing to her: Maya still held a part of Emily's heart – a part Alison could never reach.

* * *

Alison didn't talk to Emily for a week. Well, she tried to, actually, but the coach was ignoring her. She was sure she had hit a spot that Emily didn't want to talk about. But she couldn't lie: she was hurt. Emily seemed so unreachable now and Alison was afraid that she could never be enough to the brunette. What if Emily had mistaken friendship with… whatever she and Emily were? Alison didn't want to confuse her any longer.

If Hanna noticed Alison had been strange all week she didn't say a word about it – neither did Mona. But Alison also noticed that Emily was avoiding them as well. Whatever happened between them that night, it certainly became bigger than Alison had expected. The only one who brought up the subject was Aria, who asked about it after she gave Alison a ride back to Hanna's house.

"Have you been talking to Emily?"

Alison shook her head, "She hasn't been talking to anyone."

"I've noticed," Aria replied as she turned the wheel, "What happened?"

"I made Emily talk to me about Maya," Alison confessed, "She left and only came back late into the night. I think she was drunk by then. She's been avoiding us ever since."

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of Maya's death," Aria told, "Emily always acts strange when the date approaches."

"What will she do tomorrow?"

"She's going to visit Maya's grave and she often comes back drunk after this. I mean, really drunk. Hanna gets really worried about this, thinking Emily will someday drink herself to death, but Emily has never let anyone join her in that day."

Alison flinched at the thought of Emily drinking alone, putting herself in danger. What if she drank too much? What if someone attacked her there? What if Emily decided never to come back home?

"Is there any way we could help her?"

"She obviously needed therapy," Aria commented, "Mrs. Fields and we have tried to make her see someone, but Emily refuses. She says she doesn't want to deal with the pain. Then, Mrs. Fields told her to go back to Rosewood and I believe she was doing better when she met you."

"But she came back because of me. She's suffering because of me now!"

"Don't blame yourself, Ali," Aria looked at her sympathetically, "Emily may have reacted the same way even if she stayed in Rosewood. Honestly, she's kind of unpredictable this time of the year. And I think you were helping her."

"I don't think so. Emily still dreams about Maya," Alison sighed, "And Maya still holds a place in Emily's heart."

"She always will, Ali. But that doesn't mean Emily can't fall in love."

The blonde snapped an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We can see it in your eye," Aria explained, "How you look at her, how she looks at you. You two have feelings for each other."

"Aria," Ali took a deep breath, "I am not enough to replace Maya!"

"You're not going to replace her, Ali. You and Maya are different people and Emily knows that. But that doesn't mean that Emily can't love you. Actually, I think Emily began to believe in love again after she met and that is something. Don't let it go, please. Just talk to her."

"You said she wants to be alone tomorrow," Alison pointed out.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't want you to be around. Just go to her. If she pushes you away, give her space. She'll come back to you, Ali," Aria replied.

"I don't have the address."

"I can drive you."

Alison knew she probably didn't have a shot with Emily anymore, but that tiny gleam of hope Aria had just shown her was enough to make her agree to go. She owed Emily, after all. She had to at least try to help Emily as well. That's when she decided to go after Emily tomorrow.

"Okay."

* * *

As promised, Aria dropped her on the cemetery on the following day and Alison had to find her way past graves and withering flowers. After a few minutes of walking, she heard the sobs – drunk, messy sobs. She followed the sound. It didn't take long for Alison to spot Emily sat by a grave – Maya's, she assumed – with a bottle of whiskey in hands and a red coat slung over her shoulders. Ali's red coat.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked once she noticed Ali's arrival.

"Aria drove me here," Alison said, "She told me you spend today alone and drinking."

"I do."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Emily tightened the coat around her and swallowed, "Stay."

Alison nodded quietly and sat beside her. Emily's face was swollen with crying and she smelled like alcohol. That's why Ali snatched the whiskey when Emily tried to take yet another sip.

"Hey!" She complained.

"You've drunk enough, Emily!"

"No, I need to-"

"What you need now is a friend," Ali cut her, "And that's what I'm trying to be."

Emily allowed Alison take the bottle and looked away in shame.

"What are you thinking?" Ali asked softly

"Her smile," Emily snorted, "The fight, the crash, the scent of blood... Everything."

"It wasn't your fault, Em."

"I should've listened to her. I should've stayed in Austin that night."

"You didn't know what was going to happen."

"I shouldn't have fought her," Emily closed her eyes and cried, "God, if I could go back, things would've been so different!"

"Hey," Alison pulled the brunette to her lap and Emily crashed down on top of her thighs, "I think… No, I'm sure that Maya doesn't hate you. She loved you, Emily. And I bet she still does wherever she is now."

"Would Maya go to your Heaven?"

The question took Alison by surprise. To be honest, there had been so much going on in her life that she kind of tossed her faith aside a little. She still prays every day, of course, after she wakes and late into the night, usually before she and Emily hang out on her bed. Her religion is not a blinding light anymore. It's still there – albeit a faint presence – but it's not the main part of her life anymore. Alison actually missed going to church, but she would never go to a place that bashes on gay people. It would be hypocrite of her and she feels strongly that people should love whoever they want now. But Alison is sure that God is different. God – at least the one she believes in – accepts all kinds of love.

"I don't think Maya would want to go to the Heaven I believed in," Alison replied with brutal honesty, "But now I believe that Heaven is a place where all the good souls go, regardless of who they love. And I believe that Maya was a very good soul that brought all kinds of happiness to you, Emily, and to everyone she met. That's why I'm sure she's in a good, peaceful place, watching us from above."

Emily smiled at last.

"She would have liked you, Ali," Emily turned on her back so she could stare up into Ali's blue eyes. God, they looked like heaven. Emily wondered if Alison wasn't some kind of angel waiting to save her because she was so perfect in her words.

Alison chuckled, "I don't think so, Em. I would still like you and she would've been jealous. Not a great way to make an impression."

Emily lifted her hand to cradle Ali's face, "She likes you. I can feel it."

Ali shook her head and blushed, "You drank too much whiskey."

"I don't think you know that you make me better every day."

"You're the one who saved me, Em."

"You saved me first, Ali," Emily brushed her cheek, "That day when I fell out of my bike, I was so useless I couldn't save myself. And then you showed up, just like an angel fell from the sky."

Alison colored deeply and Emily continued, oblivious to that.

"Then you gave me your red coat and, God, Ali, I slept with it every time I had a nightmare!"

Alison gagged. So that's why Emily had brought along her red coat. Apparently, it made her feel safe. Alison made her feel safe. The realization made the blonde's heart jump inside her chest.

"Oh my God, I probably said something stupid, didn't I?"

"No, no," Ali placed her hand over Emily's, "I just want you to be sure that I'm the one you want to catch you when you fall. It's just… I'm such a mess, Em!"

"Then we can be a mess together," Emily grabbed Alison by the neck and kissed her, feeling complete for the first time in years.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How were your holidays? Here I go with another chapter!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Alison asked as Emily guided her to an unknown place, covering her eyes with her hands. Emily had taken her out this Saturday but placed a blindfold over her eyes so Alison couldn't see where they were going. The blonde was honestly intrigued by the whole mystery. What was it that Emily was planning.

"We're getting there," The brunette whispered in her ear and they stopped. Ali heard the keys ruffling and the door knob turning. Then, Emily guided her inside a room. Alison was sure she's never been to that place because it smelled fresh. Was that paint in the air?

Emily finally removed her hands, "You can open your eyes now."

Alison did and she was almost blinded by the lights piercing the windows. She rubbed her eyes to adjust to the new brightness and finally took a look around the room Emily brought her in. It was empty. Alison turned on her heels and realized that the whole place was empty. This could only mean one thing.

"Did you like it? I know it's small, but I've been thinking..." Emily bit her lip shyly, "We can't stay at Hanna's forever, so… I'd like to know if you want to move in with me, Ali?"

Alison jumped into Emily's arms, "Of course!"

Emily giggles, but her conscience – and Ali's past experiences – make her question once more, "You can stay at Hanna's if you want, in case it feels uncomfortable."

Alison smiled at Emily being thoughtful and wondered just how she got so lucky. Emily was an amazing woman who opened her eyes, protected her, cried with her and always gave her choices, "I really wanna be with you," She kissed Emily, who slightly stumbled backward. The kiss was so light that she felt dizzy, "But I think we should tell your friends about us first."

For safety, Emily and Alison didn't talk about their relationship to their friends. First off, it's not like they have defined whatever they were – though they acted like girlfriends in private, they were too scared to say the word out loud. Also, they had both needed time to heal. Maybe now it's a great time to move forward.

"I think they might have an idea by now," Emily chuckled, "Especially Hanna."

"Especially Hanna," Alison agreed and kissed Emily again for this happiness should always last.

* * *

On Friday night, Aria picked Alison from Hanna's house so they could have one-on-one time.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I know a guy who teaches Martial Arts. He's really cool and I thought it would be good for you to learn self-defense."

Martial Arts? Alison couldn't even hurt a fly! It's not that she was lazy – she used to play soccer with kids in the church she used to attend – but she honestly couldn't see herself exchanging punches and kicks with someone else.

"Aria, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why? You haven't even tried!"

"I'm not an aggressive person."

"Neither am I," Aria argued, "Taekwondo is really cool. Plus, you're gonna use your legs a lot and I think you'll like it because Emily told me you used to play soccer."

"Fine," Ali huffed, "One class and that's it!"

"See? That's the spirit!" Aria joked and parked the car. Alison wondered just how many bruises she was going to get before they went home.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Aria hopped around as though she hadn't spent any energy in the taekwondo class before and kissed her girlfriend.

"Hi, Aria! Hey… Ali?" Emily greeted, but soon her smile morphed into giggles. Alison was limping as if she couldn't move her leg.

"Never let Aria take me to a taekwondo class again."

"Baby, you did what?" Spencer arched her brow at her girlfriend, who gave her a nonchalant shrug.

"The first practice is always like this. Besides, you have a powerful kick, Ali. My arms are bruising!" Aria pulled her sleeve to reveal a light purple spot on her fair skin.

"Wow, Ali's got some moves!" Hanna chimed in.

"Surprisingly," Mona said, impressed with Ali's supposed strength.

"I'll be careful around you next time," Emily winked, to which Ali just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

Spencer turned to Aria and wrinkled her nose, "You should too."

"Hey!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Alison came back in a white tank and pink boy shorts and water dripping from her hair onto her neck and chest. Of course, Emily was the first to notice that the blonde was back in the room. Of course, her eyes chased the wet trail on Ali's neck and, suddenly, Emily wished she could just lick Ali's wet skin.

"Em, you're drooling," Hanna elbowed her ribs and giggled.

"N-No, I'm not!" Emily denied and blushed, chastising herself for having such thoughts about Alison. Keep your hormones down, Fields! The girl is still recovering from a traumatic experience!

"So, Ali," Spencer spoke and saved Emily from her own thoughts, "The audience will happen in three months. Do you think you're ready!"

"I think I am," Alison sat on the couch next to Emily, oblivious to the brunette stiffening beside her.

"Don't worry," Mona said, "We'll get you ready for whatever questions the defense should bring."

"But I should warn you," Spencer completed, "They are going to get nasty, especially... uh, considering that you had an affair."

Alison swallowed hard and Emily knew it was time to show her compassion. So, she squeezed Ali's hand and spoke:

"Everything's gonna be alright, Ali. Spencer and Mona have a solid case against him."

The blonde took a deep breath before replying, "I trust them. Let's do this."

"We'll make sure to achieve a good resolution for you, Ali," Mona promised.

"Thanks, guys," Alison acknowledged each woman in the room with a small nod, "Thank you for doing this."

"Anytime," Spencer winked and Emily cleared her throat.

"So, guys… I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it, Em?" Hanna asked.

"Well, I… I've found a place to stay near the University."

"Emily, that's great!" Aria squealed, "I can't wait until you show us your new home."

"It's a small apartment, really, and..." Emily trailed off and looked at Alison meaningfully, not knowing how to tell their friends that they were dating and were moving in together. Was it too fast? Well, they were definitely taking things slower because they haven't had sex yet – not that Emily is complaining. She respects that Alison still needs her time.

"And I'm moving in with her," Ali completed, much to her surprise.

Mona and Spencer gasped in shock, Aria just smirked, and Hanna looked as if she was trying to put two and two together, "B-But why?!"

"I'm really grateful for what you've done to me, Han," Alison said, "But I need to grow on my own now. And Emily and I… We are kinda dating."

"Kinda?" Aria shot up her brow.

"Well," Emily courageously found Ali's hand and twined their fingers, "We are definitely dating."

"Since when?" Spencer asked almost skeptically. Emily knew her friend wouldn't be much of a fan of her relationship with Ali for all the right reasons.

"This week," Alison answered more firmly than Emily could've imagined under the pressure of Spencer Hastings' gaze.

"Okay then," Spencer seemed a little less tense with Ali's reply.

"Wait, how did I miss this?" Hanna squinted her eyes, "I knew you two had a thing for each other, but I didn't think you had acted on it!"

"You were too busy banging Mona to notice," Emily smirked and earned three shoves: one from Hanna, one from Mona, and one from Ali.

"Em, don't be mean!" Alison was blushing slightly, making her giggle.

"Yeah, Emily! Don't be mean!" Mona mimicked Ali's voice and got a playful slap from Emily.

"Oh my God, you're so whipped already," Hanna giggled.

"Hey!" Emily whined, "I'm not whipped!"

"Sure," Even Spencer agreed.

"Ali doesn't know the power she has right now," Aria wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Alison laughed along. She really didn't know what power she could have over that beautiful woman who she was dating. But she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

One month later and Emily and Alison were already settling into their new apartment with the help of their friends. Aria brought her brother, Mike, to help with the hard work. Alison called Ezra as well, hoping to spend some time with him after all this time they've been apart. Funnily enough, Ezra and Aria clicked on well, even to the point of making Spencer jealous. She only backed down after Alison told her Ezra just had twins and was madly in love with his wife. Ezra, of course, was completely oblivious to the whole incident.

"So," Alison said after she and Ezra had carried a box containing Emily's books inside, "How are my parents?"

"Not well, of course," Ezra laughed bitterly, "Most of the time, they try to pretend they don't have a daughter. But it's really hard when the whole town is talking about you and Emily."

"Oh, this is a tactic they do so well," Alison remembered how her parents reacted to Jason's death. While she had caught her mother crying, her father had shown no emotions. They told her that she never had a brother – even when she argued that she did. In her own way, Alison followed their orders. She avoided talking about Jason to other people, but never lied about having no brother. So, it didn't surprise her that her parents were trying to pull this off on her now.

"There are rumors that their business with horses is going downhill," Ezra told, "I don't know if they're true or not because your parents refuse to talk to me."

"My family's business is tied to Elliott's," A chilling shiver ran down Ali's spine when she mentioned his name, "It's no surprise things are going bad if the Rollins had their reputation damaged."

"It's possible," Ezra agreed, "Considering that Elliott is prohibited from talking to anyone right now. He barely leaves the house."

"Why?"

"Lawyer's instructions, I guess," Ezra shrugged, "Maybe they're trying to prevent more damage to Elliott."

"The town," Alison swallowed hard and asked, "How did Rosewood react?"

"Everyone was pretty much shocked because they thought you were the perfect couple," Ezra mentioned, "Then, people started taking sides. Mt. Smith always blames you for the situation. He puts the story to many uses: how a woman can ruin a man, how homosexuality is a sin, how a woman should always be submissive to their husbands. And the worst thing is that some people believe in him."

"That's expected," Alison commented, unsure if she was ready to face such rough judgment when she returned for the trial.

"But there are more women going to the police to press charges against their husbands for physical or sexual abuse. Your story inspires them in a way."

Alison smiled. At least her story caused a positive impact on a few women. She's never really thought about it until now and she feels, somewhat, accomplished. Of course, she would've liked to have accomplished that without being violated. But at least women were getting braver now.

"And how are things for you? And Jenna and Sydney? And Mrs. Fields?"

"Well, we've been basically expelled from church," Ezra chuckled, "Which is a shame for Nicole because she loved to travel in the name of God. But she understands, even more now that our babies were born. Mr. Smith has also been trying to remove Jenna and Sydney from the school board, but he has found nothing illegal against them so far. And some people pretty much ignore Mrs. Fields, but she seems to ignore them as well, so it's a win-win."

"I'm glad that this is not affecting you in a bad way."

"Even if it did, Alison," Ezra squeezed her shoulder, "We would still support you. You're the victim in this situation."

"Thank you, Ezra," Ali smiled at him, "Send my love to Jenna, Sydney, and Mrs. Fields."

"You can bet I will."

* * *

After carrying all of Emily's and Alison's boxes inside, their friends left them alone to enjoy their new apartment. Alison decided to make dinner while Emily went on to try out their new shower.

"Emily, have you seen my jacket?" Alison burst into Emily's room. They decided that Alison would have a room of her own because she still needed privacy and safety and should be allowed to sleep alone whenever she felt like. What Ali didn't expect, however, was that right now Emily was standing naked in the middle of her room, "It's getting-"

She gasped at the sight. Oh God, that tanned skin, that chest, those tanned legs… Unconsciously, Alison followed the trail until she caught a glimpse of a small patch of black hair in between Emily's legs. Suddenly, something ignited in her and she had the desire to attack Emily right now and forget they were taking it slow. She wanted to know what it was to touch Emily there, to taste Emily on her tongue…

She coughed awkwardly before losing herself to such thoughts.

Meanwhile, Emily was surprised as well when Alison came into the room. She blushed upon realizing that Alison was openly ogling her body. It made her tingle with lust. And with certainty. Even though they agreed to be in a relationship, Emily was still insecure about Ali's sexuality. What if Alison realized that she wasn't into women sexually? What if Emily couldn't satisfy her? Her doubts were gone the moment she caught Alison staring at her with desire.

Then, Alison coughed and spoke:

"I-I'm s-sorry, I shouldn't have barged in like that."

"It's okay," Emily wrapped her towel around her body to make the situation less embarrassing, "I don't know where your jacket is."

"Hanna must've stolen it," Alison rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Ok, I'll… I'll leave you to get dressed."

"See you at dinner."

"See you."

Needless to say, they slept in separate beds that night – or they pretty much didn't sleep at all.

* * *

One week later, Aria gave Alison another ride – this time to Emily's place. Surprisingly, Spencer was there as well. Ali had never seen the Hastings woman leave work before dusk, so it was kind of a shocking presence. Nevertheless, they were stuck in traffic, so Aria decided to make a silly conversation.

"So, Ali," Aria called her, "Have you and Emily done it yet?"

Alison froze.

"Aria!" Spencer elbowed her in the ribs, "Don't be invasive!"

"It's just a question, Spence!"

"Just a sexual question to a rape victim, how sensitive you are!"

"Spencer, it's okay," Alison placed a hand over her shoulder from the backseat. It was getting awkward being treated like she was made of glass. She's suffered a trauma, okay. But she's trying to move on from it and mindless conversations about sex with her friends won't hurt. At least that's what Alison thinks, "And, Aria, no, we haven't."

"How come? You've been living together for a week!"

"They are taking their time, Aria!" Spencer looked as if she was going to murder her girlfriend at any moment, "There's nothing wrong with that!"

"We are taking it slow," Ali assured, "With everything Emily and I have been through, we figured that it would be the best for us."

"Oh," Aria sounded satisfied yet disappointed with her answer, "Okay."

"But," Alison blushed as she continued speaking, "That doesn't mean we don't want to."

"Oh my God!" Spencer squealed on the passenger seat.

"Okay, you can't drop a bomb like that and just walk away!" Aria spoke as she swerved the car's wheel, "Spill it, Ali!"

"I caught her naked once," Alison was as red as a tomato now, "She was so beautiful."

"Is that all? We've all seen Emily naked some time!"

Ali wiggled her eyebrows in curiosity and Spencer elbowed Aria once again.

"Baby, you're not helping!"

"I'm just saying that this is nothing remarkable."

"I hadn't seen any woman naked other than my mother," Ali told, "Rosewood is quite conservative."

"Oh," Aria nodded in understanding, "And how did you feel when you saw Emily naked?"

"I think we all know the answer to that, Aria," Spencer smirked.

Alison just ignored that remark and went on, "I wanted to touch Emily, to feel her. More than I usually want to. It made me feel all fuzzy inside."

"It means you were aroused, Ali," Spencer quietly explained.

"I haven't felt that way for anyone," Alison confessed, "And I don't know what to do about it."

"Oh, I think you know what you wanna do to her," Aria winked at her by the rear-viewing mirror.

"I know what I wanna do to her. I just don't know how," Ali put her hand under her chin quite melancholically, "I mean, what if I do something wrong and Emily doesn't like it? What if I can't feel good with her?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Spencer interrupted her rumbling, "First of all, sex is about trust, Alison. Do you trust Emily?"

"I do."

"Then you're gonna do just fine," Spencer assured.

"But what about figuring out what she likes? Can't you guys give me any tips?"

Spencer bit her lip and then spoke, "Okay. First of all, Emily is a boob kind of girl, which means that if you wear a nice bra you're halfway into her pants."

"And you have a nice chest, Ali. Put that to your advantage," Aria commented, making the blonde flush.

"W-What else?"

"Well, it's up to you to find out."

"Go down on her."

Aria and Spencer said at the same time and the lawyer elbowed her girlfriend for the third time.

"W-What?!"

"Ali, it takes some time to learn how to play with a girl's vagina," Aria cringed for not using the crude word for the lady parts - her dirty talking was reserved to Spencer only, "But the clit is always a jackpot."

"Okay, it's not like that. You have to be soft on the beginning," Spencer added.

"That's why it's a good idea to use your tongue. Using soft, flat strokes should be fine for a start."

Alison imagined Emily with her legs spread, all open to her. She pictured that patch of black hair and then finding a little pearl – Emily's clit. Then, Alison imagined herself doing exactly what Aria told her and her imagination made her cross her legs because there was now an annoying wetness in her center.

"Use your tongue on her clit," Aria went on with counseling, "And then put your fingers inside her. Even if you don't find all the right spots, the increased pressure will be pleasurable for her."

"And don't care about who's top and who's bottom. That's ridiculous," Spencer said and Ali frowned.

"What's top and what's bottom?"

Spencer slapped her own forehead while Aria gave her an amused look. They had completely forgotten that Alison hadn't grown up in an open and liberal environment like themselves.

"Top usually means who has control of the situation during sex."

"Top is the giver and bottom is the receiver."

Aria and Spencer spoke at the same time again, making Ali laugh in confusion.

"What?"

"Okay, the top is the one who's more dominant during sex and gives pleasure to the bottom. But that's a broad explanation and you're better off without it," Spencer explained as Aria just raised her eyebrows,

As opposed to what Spencer wanted, Alison seemed genuinely interested in the subject, "Is Emily a bottom or a top?"

"Oh my God!" The lawyer squealed and Aria laughed.

"From what I know, Ali, Emily was more of a bottom when she was with Maya, but I believe she's flexible," Aria recalled, "Actually, many couples are flexible. It makes things much more fun."

"Oh," Alison was feeling a little bit pressured now. So Emily was more of a bottom, who, according to Spencer, received pleasure from the top. But what if Alison couldn't make Emily feel good? Oh God, what if she was a bottom as well? Is a relationship possible between two tops or two bottoms? "How do I know if I'm a bottom or a top?"

"Don't feel like you need to find out," Spencer advised, "This is not something set in stone, meaning that it can change if you have another partner. Also, a lot of women are flexible these days, so being a top or a bottom doesn't matter much. Not like I believe in those labels anyway."

"Ali, Emily will guide you through it," Aria soothed the blonde, "She will make you feel comfortable and she will teach you how to touch her."

"I hope so," Ali sighed, "It's just… I get so nervous just thinking about it!"

"Well, relax," Spencer offered her a smile, "Oh, and you'll need to make the first move."

"Yeah," Aria agreed, "Emily is too much of a gentlewoman to even suggest a sexual situation. It's all up to you, Ali."

"Oh no!"

"It will be fine," Aria laughed at her reaction, "Just make a nice dinner or take her out. Then kiss her and take her to bed. She'll get it."

"I'll try," Ali promised, "One last question?"

"Sure!"

"You two… Who's top and who's bottom?" It's not like Ali wanted to meddle in their relationship; she was just curious. Especially because she gathered that the top would be the one who's more "masculine" and the bottom the one who's girlier. But Spencer and Aria aren't like that. Neither are Mona and Hanna and neither will be she and Emily. Were they "flexible"?

"I am!"

"I am!"

Spencer and Aria answered at the same time and Alison gargled.

"I thought you didn't believe in labels," Aria pointed out.

"I believe when they are true," Spencer arched her brown challengingly, "Me, top, you, bottom!"

"That's not what you say when I have my head between your legs and-"

"Okay, I've heard enough!" Alison cut in before she could be forever traumatized, "Let's pretend I never asked."

Spencer and Aria gargled this time.

* * *

When Emily came back from work on that Friday, she found the table set with polished silverware, two plates decorated with intricate drawings and crystal glasses, not to mention the roses in the middle of the table and the dozens of candles flicking inside her kitchen and living room. Finally, she found Alison standing next to the table with a nervous smile on her face and a simple black dress on her body.

"Alison, what is this?"

"I just think it's time I take care of you for a change."

"You took care of me," Emily quietly remembered, "On that day at Maya's grave."

"I don't want to take care of you one day only," Alison stepped closer to her and took her hands. Their height difference was more evident now that the blonde was on her bare feet, "I want to take care of you for as long as you'll have me."

"That will be a lot of time," Emily smirked. She wanted to say 'forever', but didn't have the strength to.

"Then you better get used to those little surprises," Ali replied, "Did you like it?"

"Ali, I loved it!" Emily said, "But I don't think I am dressed for the occasion."

I'd rather you not to be dressed at all, was the thought that crossed Ali's mind at that very moment. But she just forced a smile to continue the game she has created. The whole situation was very exciting for her because it was the first time she had the opportunity to surprise her loved one. When she was with Elliott (she still got creepy chills at the thought of him), he didn't let her do any of these, saying it was a man's job in courtship. But then, he never surprised her like this in any way. He mostly just gave her gifts as if they could buy her love – and, for a moment, they did, because she mistook gifting with caring. Now, Emily couldn't buy her the expensive presents Elliott had, but she can give her something infinitely more precious: her love.

"I don't care as long as you're here."

Emily rolled her eyes and laughed softly, "Okay. Just let me take off my shoes at least."

Alison let go of her girlfriend so she could get rid of her sneakers and socks, placing them on the corner next to the front door. When Emily walked back, Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's middle and pulled her close, "Where's my good evening kiss?"

Emily chuckled against and kissed her, locking her wrists behind Ali's head.

Ali hoped that was just the beginning.

"Ali, the food was delicious!" Emily gushed as they took their plates and glasses to the sink, "You're a fantastic cook!"

The blonde gave her a dismissive shrug, "It's just pasta, Em."

"It's better than anything I could have ever prepared," Emily said as they placed their plates inside the sink, "Seriously. I managed to burn some empanadas my mom was making once.

Alison laughed and stared at Emily, taking in her shiny brown eyes and the soft waves of her hair. Emily looked at her as well, wondering why the blonde was gazing at her so intensely.

"Uh... I'm gonna wash the dishes," Emily announced, grabbing a dish sponge and pouring detergent on it.

"There's no need to, Em," Ali took the sponge away from Emily and threw it into the sink.

"Ali, the dishes need to be washed," Emily argued, "You've made dinner, I'm not gonna let you do the dishes as well."

"You can do them in the morning, Em," Ali replied, "I've got other plans tonight.

Then Ali jerked forward, grabbed Emily by the neck and kissed her hard. Emily stumbled back, taken aback by Ali's eagerness, and only then cupped her cheeks and kissed her back. Taking the opportunity, Alison turned Emily around and pressed her against the fridge and pushed against the brunette's toned body. Emily's hands fell back to the place she liked the most to explore: Ali's butt. She squeezed and kneaded the soft skin under her fingertips, feeling Ali moan against her mouth. Alison hoped she would catch the hint.

But Emily didn't.

Instead, Ali felt those hands itching to travel higher, but Emily just strayed down every time it happened. Thus, Ali decided to be more straightforward. She yanked Emily's hands from her ass and placed them over her chest. Emily pushed her away, slightly overwhelmed.

"Ali, what are you doing?"

"Make love to me, Em."

Those brown eyes widened at the request and Emily blushed.

"A-Are you sure?"

Alison just grabbed her by the neck and pulled her back to her lips and took her to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Any suggestion for their first night together? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***


	13. Chapter 12

**Heeeey,**

 **So many suggestions, guys. So many suggestions. To be honest, I kinda liked the scene I wrote here. I think it captures how both Emily and Alison wer** **e feeling at the moment. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Q &A:**

 **ImMercedesD:** You're absolutely right, lady! I think many people see Emily as a top (not necessarily dominant) on bed because she's more "masculine" (or less feminine) than Ali. But canon says Emily Fields is a bottom! Myself, I see Alison as more dominant and more of a top than Emily, but they're a flexible couple and Emily will have her times as well, lo.

 **freefallinmind:** I think you'll like what I had in mind ;)

 **idknowles:** Sou brasileira mesmo, hahaha. De onde você é?

* * *

Emily pressed Alison against the wall as soon as they got into the room. Ali had to pull away slightly before leaning in to kiss Emily again. She was still getting used to Emily pressing her against the nearest surface and sometimes – just sometimes – this would remind her of Elliott's rough touches. But all it took was to open her eyes so she could see that it was Emily there with her. With Emily, Alison felt safe and wanted. Emily, of course, always let Ali have her time to recognize the situation. It made her girlfriend feel comfortable and Emily wanted nothing less.

When Alison moaned against her mouth, Emily thrust her hips against the blonde and lowered her mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping. Ali threw her head back and pressed Emily tight against herself, the brunette's naughty hands traveling under her dress. But before she could get too worked up, Emily pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Ali whispered breathlessly.

Emily linked their hands and walked backwards, taking Ali with her. The brunette only stopped when her knees hit the bed. Then, she sat and pulled Alison on her lap, going back to her earlier explorations. Ali, however, tried to slide to Emily's side in order to pull the brunette on top of her and reverse the roles. Emily was different, Ali knew that. But she still thought her girlfriend would rather be in control of the situation.

Only that Emily didn't.

She not only stopped Ali from lying onto the bed but pulled her back on her lap.

"Where are you going?" Emily nipped Ali's jaw up to her ear.

"I thought..." The blonde trailed off when Emily caught her earlobe with her teeth, "I thought you'd want to be in control."

"I want you to feel comfortable," Emily said, "Only that."

"I am comfortable when I'm with you."

"Good to know," Emily chuckled and laid on the mattress, bringing Ali down with her, "But I know you like to be on top. So I thought this would be okay."

Ali nudged Emily's nose with her own, "You're here. It's perfect."

Emily smiled and twined her fingers into Ali's blonde curls, pulling their mouths back together while one hand played with the hem of Ali's skirt. The brunette wanted nothing more than to get rid of that dress, but she knew she needed to make Alison comfortable first. So, she broke the kiss to remove her shirt under Ali's curious gaze.

Alison shivered when she realized Emily was showing off her abs. Oh God! Ali placed one hand on Emily's sternum and began her descent, appreciating every inch of skin offered to her. She felt Emily's fast heartbeat under her palm, but didn't have enough courage to remove her bra, Blushing, Alison avoided those breasts and followed the way to Emily's stomach. Oh God, those defined abs were making her blood rush to strange places. For a moment, Ali daydreams about rubbing herself on that taut stomach, but she shakes her head and pushes that thought away. Instead, she scratches her way down to Emily's pants, reveling on how the brunette shivered under her touch.

"Can I take these off?" She looks up and asks for permission.

"Sure."

Alison nods to Emily in response and drags her pants down and gasps in awe upon catching sight of those long legs. Ali wanted to kiss and nibble Emily's thigh as she got closer to… But how could she when she blushed just at the thought of it? Instead, she goes up again and kisses Emily, who seems to have noticed her anxiety.

"Hey?" Emily ran a hand through her hair, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ali let out a shaky breath, "Just nervous."

"Do you want to stop?"

Ali shook her head and ran her finger down Emily's collarbone, "It's just… You're so beautiful. I fear I'm not gonna be enough for you."

"Ali," Emily tilted her chin gently, "You are so beautiful that I have no words for you. Let me show you that."

The blonde nodded and brushed her nose against Emily's. Then, her girlfriend tread her fingers on her hair and brought their lips together. Alison let her body relax on top of Emily and the sudden urge to feel skin against skin came.

"I'm here, love," Emily whispered and kissed Ali's neck reverently. Then, the blonde couldn't take any longer.

"Take off my dress, Em," She quietly asked and moaned when Emily gently nibbled her pulse point. For a moment, Alison doubted Emily had listened to her plea, but then Emily's hands moved on her back as if they were searching for something. Emily found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down slowly. The dress pooled on Ali's ankle and she kicked it away, diving back to kiss Emily at the same time she fought her shyness. Emily's hands were everywhere: her waist, her hair, her thighs, her ass… Ali couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth when Emily kneaded her butt. The feel of that hand directly on her skin was overwhelming.

Emily moved her hand to the clasp of her bra and undid it expertly. She removed it from Ali's arms and took a moment to stare at the blonde's breasts. They were perky and good-sized and those pink nipples were fascinating. Emily could feel her mother water. Adamant to have them in her mouth, Emily placed her hands on the back of Ali's thigh and brought her chest closer to her face. Then, she looked up tenderly and nuzzled the valley of Ali's breasts. The blonde's heart swelled at the gesture and she kissed the top of Emily's head to let her know it was okay.

The brunette captured one of Ali's breasts in her mouth and licked her nipple, feeling it stiffen against her tongue. Alison moaned louder than she expected, threw her head back and pressed Emily tighter against her chest. It surprised her how her breasts were sensitive to Emily's touch. Elliott was always rough when touching her, but Emily is so sweet that it's easy to trust her. And so Ali does that.

"Em," She moans out loud when Emily suckles on her nipple before changing to her other breast, giving it equal attention, and Ali has never felt so… excited that quickly.

Emily chuckles and runs a finger down to her panties, which are so soaked that makes Ali feel embarrassed. She truly felt like a teenager on the verge of her first sexual experience. Well, to be real, this **felt** like her first sexual experience and Alison thought she could explode at any moment.

"Can I?" Emily asked, toying with the hem of her underwear.

"Y-Yes."

Then, Emily slowly removed her panties, tossing it somewhere in the room. Finally, Alison was bare on top of her girlfriend. She blushed over how self-conscious she felt. Come on, she could feel her heartbeat throb on her center and she was making a mess on Emily's stomach. However, Emily seemed to not have noticed those things. Instead, she looked fascinated by the patch of blonde hair between Ali's legs. Alison wonders for a moment if she should have shaved for tonight. Elliott made her shave with hot wax when they were together, but, after Ali ran away, she had no time to think about it, so the hair naturally grew after some time. It hadn't grown a lot – only enough to form a small patch between her legs. But maybe Emily preferred women who shaved and…

"You are so beautiful, Ali," Emily interrupted her thinking and kissed her jaw, "I can't even put it into words."

"Uhm… Thanks."

"Don't be shy," Emily gently caressed her hip, "We can stop if you want to."

"It's just..." Alison blushed, "I don't know what to do now."

"Let me show you."

Slowly, Emily lowered her hand to Ali's center, keeping their eyes locked so she could see if Alison was comfortable with this. Ali didn't stop her.

The first touch was electric.

Emily cupped Ali's center and just the feel of her fingers made Ali buck her hips against Emily's hand. She never desired for anything else as much as she desired Emily's touch now. Alison didn't care how – she just needed it.

Emily coated her fingers with Ali's wetness and spread it on her center, massaging softly before playing with the blonde's clit. Alison moaned loudly. That part of her body surely seemed explosive.

"Em!"

"Feels good?"

Alison only nodded and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, desperate for closeness. Emily smiled and teased Ali's clit lazily, letting the blonde's body guide her. Without noticing, Alison began to rock her hips against Emily's hand, losing all the shame she had before, burying her face on the crook of Emily's shoulder. She wanted more, but didn't know how to ask.

"Oh!" That's all she could say.

Emily tugged Ali's hair so they could stare at each other and asked, "What do you need, love?"

"M-More," Ali tried vaguely.

"Can I go in?"

Alison nodded a little breathlessly and whined when Emily moved her finger from her clit to her opening. Emily coated hers finger in Ali's juices again before carefully. Alison honestly didn't know what to expect from that penetration, so she just closed her eyes.

It felt amazing, but, oh, of course it would. Emily was very skilled with her hands, that Ali could tell. But she could never be prepared for the rush of pleasure that ran through her body nose to toe. Oh God! How she wished Emily would move those fingers.

"You feel so good, Ali," Emily wished to whisper more profanities in her ear, but she didn't want to embarrass the blonde in her arms, "You can move if you want to. However you like."

Only then Ali grasped the meaning of their position. It was not only because she liked to be on top. No, it was also because being on top meant she could control the penetration better. Alison smiles and kisses Emily because her girlfriend must be the kindest soul on Earth. And, when Emily's tongue connects with her, Ali feels a shiver go down her spine and rolls her hips in response. Emily's fingers delve deeper into her and she moans.

"F-" She bites her lip before she says it.

"You can say it," Emily assures her, "It sounds sexy on your mouth."

Alison begins to rock her hips against Emily's hands, squeezing her arms around the brunette's shoulder so she could bear the pleasure. It felt so good that she threw her head back, offering her neck to Emily. Her girlfriend leaned and kissed her neck and it all felt even more erotic to Alison, "Fuck!" She finally allows herself to say when Emily rubs her clit with her thumb. How, Alison would like to know – and learn.

"That's it, Ali," Emily encouraged, "You're amazing."

Ali naturally picked up her speed, riding Emily's hand. The wet noises coming from her center and the bouncing of her tits embarrassed her, but Emily didn't seem to care. Instead, she looked at her as if Alison was some kind of sex goddess, as if she could ever be that.

"Don't be ashamed," Emily stared at her panting and blushing figure, "You look so beautiful like that."

"Emily!" She fucked herself harder and then Emily curled her fingers.

Holy shit.

"Oh God!" Alison clawed Emily's back, "Don't stop, Emily!"

"I don't plan to."

Suddenly, Alison felt like her insides were burning and she needed to extinguish that fire as soon as possible.

"Em, I think I'm-"

"Let it go, Ali," Emily said, as Ali's tight muscles squeezed her fingers, "I'm here."

"Fuck!" Every cell in Alison's being exploded and she moaned incoherently. It was like going to Heaven without leaving this Earth. It was like finding a piece of her that's been lost for so long. Ali's first orgasm was as freeing as it could ever be. She knew she could reach sexual gratification and she knew there was nothing wrong with her. There was just she and Emily, shrouded by the intimacy of love and trust.

When she recovered control of her body, she found that her head was resting on Emily's shoulder and their chests were pressed together. It surprised Alison how fast Emily's heart beat considering that she wasn't the on the brink of physical exhaustion. Giving pleasure must be demanding as well – not that Ali would ever complain about it. Actually, she wanted to touch Emily too, but she didn't know how to ask.

"Ali, are you okay?" Emily asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine," Ali answered, albeit out of breath, "Excellent, actually."

Emily chuckled, "That's good."

They stood there just holding each other when Emily finally asked:

"How was it for you?"

Alison pulled away from Emily's shoulder to stare deep into her brown eyes, her hand playing with Emily's hair, "You were perfect, just like I knew you would be."

Emily smiled proudly and pecked her lips.

"How did I do, by the way? I think I moaned too much," Alison would've blushed were her cheeks not red from her previous orgasm.

"You were perfect as well," Emily answered, gently squeezing her hip, "And I'm not complaining about your moans."

Ali laughed, "You goof!"

"Your goof," Emily tipped her nose in response.

"My definitely overdressed goof," Amidst her pleasure, Alison didn't even notice that Emily still had her bra and panties on, but now she had to do something about it. So, she pressed her hand against Emily's chest and pushed her onto to the mattress.

"Ali," Emily ran a hand up her spine, making her shiver, "We can just sleep now. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I don't want to sleep before I see my girlfriend naked," Ali replied, "I want to touch you, Emily. I just don't know how."

Emily's resolution softened and she wanted nothing else but kiss Alison and guide her through this experience. Honestly, she wouldn't mind if she slept without an orgasm today because she knew they had to go with Ali's rhythm. Ali's comfort mattered to her more than any kind of physical pleasure. And Emily felt honored that Alison felt comfortable enough to return the favor.

"Kiss me," Emily guided Ali's mouth to her own, although she let the blonde control the kiss. Alison has got more used to being in control of their actions, so she shamelessly shoved her tongue inside Emily's mouth, dancing across her palate. Emily whimpered, wrapping an arm around Ali's shoulder to pull her impossibly closer. The heat between her legs – which had been tamed so Emily could focus solely on Alison - began to throb with more and more intensity. Emily was too worked up to stop now and she knew it.

"Ali!" She moaned and opened her legs so the blonde could get into a better position on top of her. Emily was pretty sure that Alison could feel the wetness through her panties. It was hard not to miss it.

Meanwhile, Alison had some trouble keeping her thoughts in check. Having Emily underneath her is incredibly arousing. But having a wet, whimpering Emily under her body was almost excruciating. Alison could feel herself getting worked up again just because of the wet panties scraping against her stomach. That made her want to tear up Emily's underwear and suck every drop of Emily's pleasure until Emily couldn't take it anymore. But Emily had been gentle to her and Alison wanted to kiss every corner of her body as well. Emily deserved nothing less than this.

So, she moved her mouth to Emily's neck, sucking and kissing, and hooked Emily's right leg around her hip. That gave her nails perfect room to scratch Emily's muscular thighs and, oh God, Emily was a goddess. Alison couldn't help it when her hand found Emily's perfect ass and squeezed it, making the brunette jump off the bed.

"Fuck!"

Smirking, Alison found the courage to lay kisses on Emily's collarbone while shyly brushing her ribs. Alison is dying to finally touch Emily's boobs, but she also knows that her girlfriend has been nothing but sweet to her. That's why she feels compelled to ask:

"Can I touch you here?"

Emily smiles at how innocent Ali sounds. Hell, her girlfriend couldn't even say "boobs" and that's probably her most endearing side. However, in a place buried deep inside Emily's heart, the thought of "corrupting" Alison entices her. Of course, she would never admit it – not now, at least – but the idea is pretty much a turn on by itself.

"Sure," Emily gives her consent and Alison reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. It's a surprisingly difficult task – perhaps because she's shaking – but Alison clumsily removes Emily's bra and then gasps when Emily's chest is finally bare to her. It's the first time she's seen breasts so close and Alison wonders how she lived without this sight up until this point. Emily is stunning. Marvelous. Whatever, adjectives are not enough to describe that sight. Alison licks her lips eagerly, dying to have Emily's brown nipple on her tongue. Deciding she couldn't go wrong with just lips and tongue, she dives in and flicks Emily's nipple inside her mouth.

"Oh God!" Emily tangles her hand in Ali's blonde hair and Alison takes it as a sign she's doing well, so she continues. She's so eager that she accidentally nibbles Emily once and immediately pulls away. Emily whines in frustration and tugs Ali back to her chest. She gets a little more patient when she sees that Alison looks like a deer in the lights.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me," Emily reassures her, "I liked it when you used your teeth."

Alison sighed in relief and drove her attention to Emily's neglected nipple – this time, suckling and nipping Emily with more confidence. Emily, on the other hand, realizes that she needs to be more assertive in order to make Alison trust herself. So, she takes Ali's right hand and put it on her left nipple – the one Alison wasn't currently kissing. Ali looked up inquisitively and Emily closed her hand over Ali's, making her squeeze her breast. Alison understands what she wants and kneads her boob with more purpose, eventually rolling her nipple under her thumb.

"Ali!" Emily let go of her hand and Alison slightly faltered on the rhythm of her tongue as she adjusted to groping Emily's breast. But soon she was succeeded in the art of caressing Emily's chest. Those innocent touches were making Emily lose control of her mind and she slowly let herself enjoy Ali's touch. That woman was a quick learner. Emily could barely wait for when Alison learned how to touch her body. She was pretty sure her girlfriend was capable of driving her insane with just a flick of her tongue.

As much as Alison liked to play with Emily's boobs, she also wanted to explore the rest of that gorgeous body. Begrudgingly, she licked her way down to Emily's stomach, tracing every outline of her abs with the tip of her tongue. Tangy flavors invaded her taste buds and soon Alison realized she was tasting her own orgasm on Emily's skin. Before meeting Emily, Alison would have thought this to be a disgusting experience. Tasting oneself in someone else's skin? But Emily was breaking her old prejudices, maybe without even realizing. Her juices on Emily were alluring and Alison could not help but wonder if Emily tasted the same – or even better?

The hand behind her neck was pulling her closer and closer to Emily's center, perhaps without realizing it. Alison placed kisses along the hem of Emily's underwear, unsure of what to do next. Sure, she would remove her panties… and then what? She remembered what Aria and Spencer had taught her a few days go. It wasn't much, but at least it's something. What Ali really needs right now is to find the courage to complete this act and finally make love to Emily.

"A-Alison," Emily begs with her eyes and the blonde has to comply. Shaking, she pulls down Emily's panties and her breath catches in her throat.

Oh God, what a sight!

Alison has never seen anything as beautiful as Emily before.

Emily was glistening: her lower lips were red and swollen and the tip of her clit poked out of its hood. Alison could tell that Emily was very wet, almost to the point of dripping. And there was a fascinating opening that seemed tight enough to fit two of Ali's digits.

Emily was stunning.

"Ali?" Emily squeezed the back of her neck and asked and Alison could see that Emily was insecure. Of course, how did she not see this before? Alison was in too deep with this whole first-time experience that she totally forgot that Emily also had her own insecurities. She knows Emily wonders if Alison can ever requite the love that she feels – especially now that Alison was still trying to figure out her sexuality. That's why she had to show Emily how much she loved and wanted her – and how this experience is only perfect because of her.

"You're so beautiful, Em. I can't even put that into words."

"A-Are you sure?" Alison knew Emily was not asking about the compliment; she wanted to know if Alison was sure that this was how she truly felt and, well, there's only one answer to that. But Ali decides to show it instead of relying on words again. So, she presses a kiss to the patch of hair between Emily's legs and her brunette squirms.

"Positive."

 _You have to be soft on the beginning._

Ali knew she was supposed to get Emily worked up and ready before doing anything bold, but she didn't know exactly what to do. Thinking she couldn't go wrong with her mouth, Alison pressed a kiss on the hood of Emily's clit, making the brunette jump underneath her. Quite satisfied at this response, Alison peppered kisses down to Emily's opening, wanting to explore the beauty that unraveled for her and only her.

 _It's a good idea to use your tongue. Using soft, flat strokes should be fine for a start._

Alison remembered Aria's advice and decided to go for it. She flattened her tongue and ran it over the whole extension of Emily's cunt.

Oh fuck. Emily tasted exquisite. Emily tasted like Heaven. Ali had to worship this newfound paradise and she can see herself growing addicted to it. Not that she was complaining

Emily's response was immediate: she whined and arched her hips off the bed while tugging at Ali's blonde hair. Alison looked up, trying to see if she did anything wrong or if Emily wanted to set the pace. However, her girlfriend had her eyes closed and her head thrown back. That was a sign of trust – and that Ali was definitely doing something right. So, Ali continued with her licks, eventually sealing Emily's pussy with her lips, as Emily began to rock her hips accordingly to the pace of her tongue.

"Ali – fuck! - My clit!" Emily tried to instruct in between her pants. Alison nodded obediently and bumped Emily's clit with her nose by accident. Emily whimpered and scratched Ali's neck, pulling her to where she needed the most. Ali complied and wrapped her lips around that tiny jewel.

"Ali!"

Emily's moans were perfect and she was getting louder and louder, but Alison enjoyed the sounds. So, she alternated the random patterns of her tongue with soft nibbles from her teeth and the suction of her mouth. Emily's thighs began to quiver and the hand that was only scratching Ali's neck descended to the blonde's back. Alison was pretty sure she would wake up tomorrow with red marks on her back, but she couldn't bring herself to care now.

 _Put your fingers inside her. Even if you don't find all the right spots, the increased pressure will be pleasurable for her._

Aria's last piece of advice rang through her head and Alison slipped two fingers inside Emily's cunt. Fuck, Emily was so warm and wet and tight and soft inside. Alison never wanted to leave that sacred place.

"Ali, please!" Emily begged and Alison realized she had stopped her movements. The sensation of being inside Emily was clouding her mind, even if she didn't feel something physically. Decided to get her shit together and make Emily come, she went back to sucking on her clit at the same time her fingers explored the velvet walls of Emily's cunt. Synchronizing mouth and fingers was hard, but it was so worth it when Emily's moans grew higher and her breaths, shorter.

"Fuck, Ali! I'm gonna come!"

Not even one second later, Emily bucked her hips uncontrollably and screamed Ali's name. Emily's cum invaded her mouth and Alison removed her fingers slowly so she could capture every drop of her pleasure. Her tongue accidentally brushed against Emily's clit, making the brunette jolt.

"No!" She breathed out, "Too sensitive!"

Alison nodded and pressed one last kiss to Emily's pussy before climbing back to her side. Emily pulled Ali for a calmer kiss and moaned when she tasted herself on Ali's tongue. Alison smiled through the kiss. Albeit clumsily, she had satisfied her woman.

"Sorry about that last lick," Ali said sheepishly, "It was an accident."

"I know," Emily nodded, "It happens."

Then, they just looked at each other and laughed awkwardly, no one knowing exactly what to say.

"So..." Emily began, "We had sex."

"The best I've ever had," Ali replied.

"Really?"

"You were perfect and I don't think I can live without going down on you anymore."

Emily chucked, pulling Ali to her chest, "So you liked that?"

Alison lays her head on Emily's chest and wraps an arm around her waist, "Absolutely. I hope I nade you feel good."

"You definitely did," Emily popped a kiss to Ali's forehead, "Are you sure you hadn't done that before?"

"Pretty sure, why?"

"Because it was the best I've ever had too."

Alison looks up and Emily looks at her as if she was her whole world. Some people say that having sex with someone you love was extraordinary. Alison had never believed that because sex with Elliott – if sex was what they did, because Ali's sure it's not – was always dull and forced. But sex with Emily was magical, and not only on the physical sense. It was in the way Emily always cared for her consent and comfort, in the way Emily showed her vulnerability to her.

She loves Emily.

She loves her and can't go one more second without letting her know.

"I love you," Alison brushed a kiss to Emily's collarbone, listening to how the brunette's heart beat irregularly after those words.

"I love you too, Ali. So much!"

Emily tightened her arms around the blonde and they fell asleep inside their little bubble of love.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I was thinking of adding more scenes, but they all seemed boring and all the fluff and smut is here already, so... lol**

 **Oh my God, I opened a Pandora Box when I said Emily was a bottom, lol. A guest even commented that Emily was offended when one of the girls suggested she was a bottom, though I don't remember that scene, lol. If someone does, please tell me where can I find it. I do remember there was a scene Hanna said that even Emily has had a boyfriend and Emily got mad, but I don't remember anything to do with Emily being a bottom.**

 **Sorry, guys, that's how I see it. Besides, she only topped once in the show (with Maya)... Well, she was on top, not necessarily topping, if you know what I mean. She was a bottom with Alison as well. Though I have to add: Emily is a bottom, but Alison is the little spoon. Did I mess with your heads yet? LOL**

 **Anyway, let me quote Santanasdaughter here: "I don't care who's top and who's bottom. The important thing is to care for your loved ones."**

 **Also, sneak peek of new fic at the end of this chapter. Enough talking, enjoy!**

* * *

"Emily, fuck!"

Alison was sitting on the kitchen counter with her dress lifted and Emily's head between her legs. The brunette's mouth was doing insane things to her clit and Alison didn't think she could get closer to Heaven than this.

"I'm gonna come!" She warned when Emily nibbled her clit, "Fuck!"

Alison did come, not giving a fuck if she was screaming too loud or if they would have to clean the counter late. To be honest, their sexual drive as a couple has surprised Alison. When she was married to a man, she didn't consider sex to be a great thing. Sure, sometimes it felt good, but it never lasted. With Emily, things were different. Alison never seemed to get enough and to have enough of Emily. Her orgasms were mind-blowing and everything Alison wanted to do was have sex with her girlfriend on every surface available in the house. She had been a bit hesitant about the kitchen, but Emily had promised her she would clean any place they defiled. So that's how she ended up on that counter – not that she was complaining.

Emily was kissing her when Alison finally recovered a thinking mind. And all she could think about now was fucking Emily against the fridge. So, she jumped off the counter (fuck her legs for wobbling) and pushed Emily back until she was pressed against said fridge. Alison didn't waste time: she unzippered Emily's jeans and shoved her hand inside Emily's panties.

It still took her breath away how Emily was always so wet for her.

"Ali!" Emily whined against her lips when she thrust her fingers inside the brunette.

"You're so fucking tight, Emily!"

The coach, on the other hand, was always pleasantly surprised with how much Ali swore and dirty talked during sex. Emily guesses that it's because Alison describes what she sees and feels to ensure Emily that she was sexually attracted to her. Not that Emily needed it anymore, but it was a huge turn on to her.

"Oh shit!" Emily moaned as Alison began to fuck her. After some "lessons", Alison was finally understanding how to make Emily come using only her fingers. Her thumb was already on Emily's clit, giving the pressure her girlfriend adored. Eventually, Ali managed to move her thumb while fucking Emily with her fingers. The response: a few scratches on her butt, but Ali wasn't complaining.

Now, Alison was trying different angles so she could find Emily's sweet spot. Yes, she had heard about it and, yes, it felt like a self-destruct button when Emily rubbed it. Needless to say, Ali knew its power.

"Ali!" Emily managed under the blonde's consistent flicks on her clit, "I need more!"

Alison sped up her thrusts a little bit as she nibbled down Emily's throat. She curled her fingers once.

Nothing.

Twice.

Nothing.

On her third time, she felt a different texture under her fingertips and she knew.

Jackpot.

"Fuck!" Emily placed one hand on top of Ali's, telling her not change the angle anymore, "Right there!"

"Yes, baby!" Feeling proud, Alison then focused on curling her fingers against Emily's sweet spot.

"Ali!" Emily cried and tightened around Ali's fingers. She came hard as Alison pressed her against the fridge to keep her standing. As soon as she could breathe again, Emily pulled Alison by the neck and kissed her girlfriend.

"You were perfect," Emily nudged Ali's nose with her own.

"I don't know," Ali shook her head and Emily was about to boast her girlfriend's performance again when she saw a smirk on the blonde's face, "I think I could use a little more practice."

"Hm!" Emily hummed when Ali's fingers curled inside her again, slower this time, "I think I could use that too."

* * *

Somehow, they made it to the bedroom on their second (or third?) round, though neither of them could remember how. Once they had calmed their desire for one another, they just lied around on the bed, Ali's head resting on Emily's chest. Emily was holding her close and kissed her forehead from time to time. It helped Ali remember that, though they were crazy for each other, love always came first in their relationship. Also, fucking hard and then cuddling were two amazing activities to do with Emily Fields.

"Ali," Emily started, pressing another kiss to her hair, "If something happens at the trial-"

"Nothing will happen at the trial, Emily," Maybe there was a reason why they were fucking like rabbits. The trial was due next week and Alison was getting more and more anxious as the date got closer. What if Spencer and Mona can't win her case? What if Elliott and her family managed to tear her apart from Emily? Of course, Emily shared the same fears but they didn't need to talk about it. They just knew.

"But if something happens," Emily insisted, "I want you to know that I love you, Ali. You are the best thing that happened to me and you've saved me in ways you can't even imagine."

Alison snuggled close to her and pressed a chaste kiss to Emily's left breast, "I love you too, Emily. I will never be able to pay back the things you've done to me. You've shown me a whole new word, Emily, and it has set me free."

Emily took Ali's hand and twined their fingers, "Together."

Alison kissed her, "Together."

* * *

Seeing her family at the trial was totally expected, but harder than Alison would have guessed. Her parents were both impeccable as always; yet, there was an anger about them that Alison couldn't quite place. What really shook her was seeing Elliott again. Her first instinct was to rush out of the doors and never set foot in Pennsylvania again. But Emily squeezed her hand and Ali knew she had to be strong for the both of them. She needed to put Elliott behind bars and finally, live at ease with her girlfriend.

However, that didn't mean Elliott wouldn't try to suck her back in.

"Alison," His voice made her crawl with disgust, but she barely showed it. She wouldn't allow him to see it, "You don't have to do this. Just come back. A wife's place is beside her husband and I would never hold all of this against you."

"I am not your wife," Alison seethes, "Not anymore, Elliott. And I won't stop until I see you behind bars."

"Ali," Spencer took her by the hand. They've had a solid case against him and Spencer wouldn't let Elliott mess with Ali's head before the trial, "Let's take a seat."

Alison glares at her ex-husband one last time before following Spencer to one of the benches.

* * *

"Your honor," The woman representing the jury stood up, "The jury has reached a verdict. We, the jury, find the defendant, Elliott Archer Rollins, guilty of the charge of false imprisonment."

Alison squeezes Emily's hand and looks at her. The trial has been exhausting for everyone – Alison because she was the victim and Emily and her friends because they were witnesses or Ali's lawyers, in Mona and Spencer's case. It also didn't help that Rollins' defense attorney was pushing the idea that it was actually Emily and her friends who kidnapped Alison, who fell victim to Stockholm Syndrome. That was very frustrating for Alison to deal with because she had spent so much time wondering if her feelings were real, so much time making sure she was not falling for the image of Emily solely. No one could rip her relationship apart and say it was a thing from her head. No one.

Mona and Spencer did her job superbly. With four eye witnesses, it was really hard for Rollins to deny false imprisonment. Spencer even found him on record with Jenna as he told her Alison was not going back to teaching. That tape gave the jury a negative view of him and the defense witnesses couldn't give an explanation as to why Alison would willingly stay at home with no contact with people except her husband.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Elliott Archer Rollins, guilty of the charge of assault."

Emily let Ali guide their hands to her lap and twine them in a complicated hand hold. Marco's statement and medical reports helped them win this one.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Elliott Archer Rollins, guilty of rape."

Alison almost crushed Emily's hand in her lap. From what Spencer told her, rape was the accusation they were most likely to drop because it was harder to prove and some people still thought that there could be no rape in a marriage. Still, Ali's statement must've reached them somehow, probably when she shared how Elliott used to control her sexual life and how long it took for Alison to embrace her own body as a sexual being.

"The defendant will be sentenced to life imprisonment."

Alison could barely register the moment she and Emily stood up as Elliott was handcuffed by the officers. He looked at her one last time and she stared back. This time, her gaze didn't waver and she watched as the cops led him out of the room. She was finally free of Elliott Rollins.

Her mother suddenly appeared in front of them, thoroughly embarrassed.

"You are going to regret this, Alison."

"Are you going to pretend you had no children now, Mom?" Alison shot back.

"Shut up!" Her father yelled, "Do you know how much money we're going to lose over this?! The Rollins family will never do business with us again!"

Suddenly, the wheels clicked in Ali's mind: how her father would always invite Elliott for dinner and force her to interact with him; how her mother would always gush about how handsome, rich, and amazing Elliott was; how they didn't care that Elliott was a man hitting on an underage girl; how her parents would always side with Elliott when they used to fight. Alison had been used as a trade coin. Her parents sold her to Elliott as his wife in exchange for a few business between their companies, perhaps a few horses traded. That was what she was worth to them.

"I guess that it's not my problem now, is it?!" She quirked an eyebrow and dragged Emily to the middle of the room. Then, she hastily grabbed Emily's face and kissed her hard for everyone to see.

Her family was disgusted. Mr. Smith was praying. Her friends were taking photos. The Judge demanded respect. But Alison could only care about the lips that sealed her mouth perfectly. Love has won.

* * *

 **Also, I'm thinking of writing some Clexa right now. If you guys like Clexa, please, give it a read :) I may join AO3 as well.**

 **NOW, A SNEAK PEEK OF ALI'S GUIDE TO THE ART OF LOVE:**

"Your fianceé is the jealous type, isn't she?" Emily swears that Ali's lips brush against the shell of her ear as she speaks. Then, the swimmer dares to look up and finds Paige glaring at them, especially at the hand Ali keeps on her hipbone.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Emily presses a hand to Ali's chest and pushes her away as discreetly as possible. She didn't want to make a scene.

Still, Ali lingered dangerously close, "Oh, I think you do," she whispered, "She was jealous of Ben Coogan during the photoshoot and she looks like she wants to rip my throat right now."

"Alison!" Emily quietly reprimanded.

"Funny, she just left with Shana fifteen minutes ago," Alison remarkably noted, "Now she feels entitled to be mad at me just for entertaining you for a few seconds," At this, Alison playfully winks and leaves Emily to her own company.


End file.
